See you in eternity
by Mari P. xx
Summary: Como teria sido caso Bella e Edward pudessem ter voltado da Ilha Esme sem nenhuma preocupação com bebês? Teriam os lobos aceitado bem a quebra do pacto?
1. I'll be just fine

Era a primeira vez que eu teria que ficar com tantos humanos em um lugar fechado. E a idéia de que qualquer movimento errado podia arruinar a mim e toda a minha família estava me apavorando. Eu conseguia ficar perto de Charlie e Billy às vezes, mas eram só duas pessoas e eu nunca em uma sala fechada. Se só ficar no mesmo ambiente com eles fazia a minha garganta queimar, o que vinte e cinco alunos fariam ao meu auto-controle?

Foi com esses pensamentos que sentei ao lado de Edward no Volvo prateado. Mais uma vez agradeci por ter um escudo natural que o empedia de ler a minha mente. Se tivesse uma mínima idéia do medo que me consumia, ele se culparia e inventaria mil desculpas para não termos que ir naquela manhã.

- Bella?

- Hum? - respondi acordando dos meus desvaneios.

- Vai ficar tudo bem - minha irmã com feições de fada disse do banco de trás.

- Você não pode ver nada antes que eu esteja lá, Alice.

- Não preciso ter nenhuma visão para saber que você vai se sair muito bem no seu primeiro dia - ela colocou a mão no meu ombro e eu me virei no banco para observá-la. Ela sorria para mim, e inconscientemente um sorriso se abriu no meu rosto. Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie estariam lá comigo. E acima de tudo, Edward estaria lá. Ele nunca deixaria que nada acontecesse comigo, ou com quem entrasse na minha sala. Ele me prometera isso antes de me transformar. Vi o rosto de Jasper ganhar uma expressão travessa. Olhei para os lados tentando entender e senti uma onda de tranquilidade cair sobre mim. É claro que eu me acalmara quando Alice conversou comigo, Jasper estava usando seu dom em mim e eu não tinha nem percebido! Fechei a cara e me virei pra frente de novo e passei a encarar a parede da garagem. Atrás de mim, soprano e baixo riam em sintonia.

- Qual é a piada? - Emmett entrou no banco de trás seguido de Rosalie que sentou no seu colo. O Volvo tinha ficado pequeno demais para seis passageiros, mas Edward insistia em não vendê-lo.

- Nenhuma - Em um segundo Edward estava sentado no motorista com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto. - Jasper e Alice só estão pertubando a Bella.

- O que foi agora irmãnzinha? - Emmet caçoou, fazendo Jasper e Alice rir.

A raiva tomou conta de mim e eu fechei as minhas mãos em punhos para não quebrar o banco do Volvo. Senti a minha face se esquentar e esperei vencida as lágrimas chegarem. Ótimo, Emmett ia me pertubar mais ainda. Mas as lágrimas não vieram, e rapidamente a minha face perdeu o pouco de calor que tinha ganhado. É claro que eu não iria chorar! Era tão irônico a idéia de ainda esperar as minhas reações humanas que senti a vontade de rir. Quando fiz isso, escutei o novo som da minha voz, que ainda me encantava, e apoiei a cabeça no encosto do banco, fechando os olhos para aproveitar a sensação de leveza que tomava conta de mim. De repente, as cinco pessoas que estavam no carro se calaram e eu abri os olhos assustada.

- O que foi? - perguntei com a voz rápida e baixa demais. O tipo de voz que marcava as conversas de Carlisle e Edward sobre a minha transformação quando era humana.

- Você está bem? - Edward perguntou cauteloso.

Antes de respondê-lo olhei para o banco de trás tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ninguém estava com uma reação diferente da dele, apenas Alice, para variar, sorria. Mas isso foi o bastante para me fazer entender o que tinha acontecido. É lógico que eles se assustaram, desde quando eu ria das provocações de Emmett?

- Eu estou bem, só estava prestando atenção em outra coisa - expliquei enquanto me ajeitava de novo no banco.

- Tem certeza? - Edward perguntou, ainda cauteloso demais.

Não respondi. Deixei que o meu escudo se fechasse na minha mente e mostrei para ele o verdadeiro motivo de ter me distraído. Por um milésimo de segundo a percepção de que eu estava o deixando ler a minha mente caiu sobre ele. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas rapidamente ele arrumou a expressão. O fitei curiosa, tentando entender porque ele tinha se assustado

- Eu ainda não me acostumei a ter você na minha cabeça - ele respondeu com o meu sorriso torto no rosto.

Edward se aproximou devagar e hesitou antes de me beijar. Finalmente ele tomou meus lábios nos seus beijando-os suavemente. Como reflexo, as minhas mãos rápidas voaram para o seu rosto, o trazendo para mais perto de mim. Ele riu da minha reação, me distraindo com o som da sua voz que ainda me deixava estonteada (porque tecnicamente eu não fico mais sem ar), e em segundos o escudo estava de volta na minha mente e Edward se afastado.

- Olha, eu sei que o casal está muito feliz porque agora podem ter conversas mentais esquesitas - Emmett começou - mas vocês se importam de terminar essa conversa em um quarto bem longe daqui?

- Sem piadas sobre a minha vida sexual - intervi com a voz dura. Eu me lembrava muito bem das nossas guerras de braço.

- Foi você que levou pra esse lado, maninha - ele piscou.

- Ah Emmett! - Rosalie reclamou fechando a cara - Se importa de irmos logo, Edward?

- Não Rosalie, não fique ansiosa.

Alice tinha me contado há pouco tempo que Rosalie amava os primeiros dias de aula, eram nesses dias que a escola inteira voltava a sua atenção para nós. Rosalie amava ser o centro das atenções, diferentemente de mim. Num click, me lembrei porque estávamos no carro e porque eu me sentia apavorada há menos de vinte minutos. Claro, escola. Todos pareciam estar levando isso como se fosse um dia letivo qualquer na nossa antiga cidade, não pareciam nem se importarem com o fato de que seriam observados por praticamente todos os alunos durante o dia inteiro. Mas eu me importava. Não só por ser observada, mas também por ter que testar o meu auto controle aos extremos hoje.

O motor do Volvo roncou silenciosamente e Edward seguiu para a estrada que nos levaria até a única escola da cidade Denalli. Alice e Emmett logo começaram a discutir os prós e contras de não ficarmos todos no mesmo ano, mas eu quase não prestei atenção ao que eles diziam, estava focada em outra coisa e a medida que as árvores passavam voando por nós, eu sentia a minha garganta se fechar em um nó. Eu seria capaz de me controlar, claro que seria. E mesmo se eu chegasse ao meu limite de recém-nascida, Alice veria qualquer coisa diferente e em segundos Edward estaria comigo. Sem contar que eu tinha caçado ontem com Alice e Rosalie, o que ajudaria bastante na hora de controlar a minha sede.

- Chegamos no final Alice. Eu ganhei.

- Não Emmett, não mesmo. Aposto que nenhum de nós deve achar divertido ter aula de Biologia ou Educação Física com você.

- É uma aposta? - ele se animou, aninhando Rose no seu colo - Edward fez Educação Física comigo em Forks. Ele pode te provar que fui uma ótima dupla de Badminton.

- É claro que é - Edward murmurou ironicamente - Principalmente quando sentia vontade de quebrar a raquete na cabeça do treinador Clapp quando a sua bola ia para fora da quadra.

- Se fossemos todos do mesmo ano, ninguém acreditaria que somos irmãos ou adotados - Jasper interviu a favor de Alice.

- Exato! É por isso que eu te amo, meu lindo!

Não demoramos muito para chegar, mas Alice e Emmett já tinha conseguido muitos argumentos para defender suas repectivas teorias. Os dois desceram do carro arrasados porque tinham que acabar com o 'debate', assim entitulado por Jasper, para terem que ir para aula. Eu esperei todos descerem do carro, estava ansiosa demais até para piscar. E Edward pareceu entender isso, pois me esperou e assim que o último Cullen deixou o Volvo, ele pegou com cuidado o meu rosto nas mãos e o trouxe para mais perto dele.

- Pode me dizer o que está pensando, Bella? - senti seu hálito doce no meu rosto e senti mais vontade ainda de não ir para a escola.

- Estou nervosa. É isso.

- Quer voltar para casa? Nós não precisamos começar no início do semestre.

- Não, eu quero ir Edward. - menti tentando esconder dele a minha agonia. Edward virou os olhos e me olhou preocupado. Eu precisava aprender a mentir algum dia.

- Você não vai. - ele disse enquanto tirava as mãos do meu rosto e ligava o carro.

- Edward, por favor... - implorei.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas ficou olhando o nada.

- Por favor, vamos tentar. Só quero que me prometa que vai estar do meu lado o tempo todo, se você estiver comigo eu vou ficar bem.

Ele respirou fundo e se virou do volante para me ler. Tentei manter a expressão o mais tranquila possível para que ele concordasse comigo e provavelmente consegui convencê-lo.

- Vou estar, para sempre.

___________________

Minha primeira fic, e eu admito que nunca estive tão perdida em um site :$ rs. Se eu fizer alguma coisa realmente idiota me avisem, eu ainda estou aprendendo.

Queria explicar porque a Renesmee não entrou nessa história.. Bem, eu nunca tive um lado maternal, e não seria nada fácil escrever um lado maternal sendo que eu nem sequer conheço um. Sem contar que na minha cabeça, vampiros mais humanos é igual a transformação e não bebês. Não que eu não goste da Nessie, eu amo ela, acho uma fofura de personagem (principalmente quando o Jacob tá com ela ou o Edward babando na filha). Mas eu achei que seria mais fácil tirá-la dessa história até que eu pudesse ter uma idéia desse lado maternal (e eu ainda não tive, er u_u rs)

Mari :)


	2. Look at they!

Assim que atravessamos o corredor de entrada da escola, todos os alunos pararam o que estavam fazendo para direcionarem seu olhos (e pensamentos) para nós.

_"Onde ela arranjou essa blusa!? Nenhuma loja daqui vende roupas assim!"_

_"O que eles são? Modelos?"_

_"Essa loira eu pego.."_

_"Ah, esse ruivo. Finalmente alguém á minha altura!"_

_"Não quero arranjar briga com aquele grandão, ele me parte no meio"_

_"Parece uma fadinha..."_

_"Quero essa morena na minha cama agora" _

Um rosnado involuntário saiu do meu peito. Não era minha culpa se ás vezes o ciúme tomava conta de mim, Bella era desejável demais para o seu próprio bem. Eu ainda tinha que escutar as fantasias de outros homens. Apertei o braço que tinha em sua cintura a trazendo pra mais perto de mim quando ela se virou com os olhos interrogativos. Balancei a cabeça em sinal de negativo para que ela não se preocupasse com nada. Quem sabe assim, com ela próxima a mim, esses trastes tiravam os olhos dela.

- E então Ed? O que os alunos estão achando da família Cullen dessa vez? - Emmett perguntou, ele sempre dizia a mesma coisa no nosso primeiro dia.

- O de sempre Emmett. Você é enorme e eles estão com medo, Alice se veste bem - pelo canto do olho pude ver Alice pulando de alegria pelo comentário - e que Rosalie é a garota mais bonita que já viram.

Emmett gargalhou e pegou a mão de Rose que sorria satisfeita. Toda a experiência de mudar de cidade, não a aborrecia. Pelo contrário. Ela amava os primeiros dias de aula, quando todos os garotos do colégio faziam comentários de como ela era a garota mais maravilhosa que já viram enquanto as garotas quase a perfuravam com seus olhares de inveja e cobiça. Emmett também gostava. Ele adorava a sensação de ser o mais forte e o mais sortudo.

- Jasper, vamos? - Rose perguntou ansiosa - Nossas salas são lá em cima.

- Podem ir, eu encontro você depois - respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Alice. _Quero ficar com a minha rainha mais tempo..._ Os dois estavam no canto do corredor e nenhum aluno ousava se aproximar. Jasper mantinha uma mão na parede em que Alice estava encostada para se apoiar, enquanto a minha irmãnzinha se encolhia a medida que ele se aproximava para beijá-la. Os dois sorriam, mas não diziam nada, apenas ficavam se olhando.

Nisso, virei a cabeça para observar Bella e percebi que ela estava agoniada. Seus olhos passavam rápidos pelos alunos que se afastavam de nós e senti culpa pela sede que eu estava a obrigando a sentir.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? - perguntei.

- Quero - ela respondeu sem parar de mexer os olhos. Aos poucos o ritmo foi diminuindo, até que ela se virou para me olhar. - Não está tão ruim agora, juro. Eu só estou nervosa.

- Você está indo muito bem, Bella. Vai conseguir - sorri tentando encorajá-la. Seu rosto se iluminou e ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Quanto tempo temos até o sinal?

- Acho que dez minutos. Quer conhecer a escola?

- E você já conhece? - ela perguntou me provocando.

- Está tudo na cabeça - virei os olhos.

- Eu imaginei. - ela riu. O som mais doce e puro que eu já ouvi em toda a minha existência.

Antes que eu pudesse respondê-la, uma aluna nos chamou. Estava tão concentrado na minha conversa com Bella que não a notei se aproximando.

- Olá. Eu sou Cristhina Santos.

Quando nos viramos, Bella enrigeceu debaixo do meu braço. Cristhina nos olhava com os olhos cheios de admiração e curiosidade. Falava com um sotaque alemão muito forte, fiquei me perguntando por quando tempo ela morou por lá. Tinha a pele clara, mas não mais do que a nossa, olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro, era muito diferente dos moradores do Alaska. Eles não se pareciam com ela.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen - me apresentei.

- E eu sou Isabella Cullen - Bella sorriu. Também sorri. Soava bem.

- Mas ela prefere Bella - completei divertido.

- Claro - Cristhina concordou com a cabeça. _Nossa, conversam em concordância. _- Então vocês são irmãos? Vocês não são muito parecidos...

- Não somos - Bella interrompeu - Quer dizer, tecnicamente não.

- Ah não? - _Esquisitos. Por isso o loiro estava abraçando a baixinha. _Crithina sorriu, um sorriso falso. _- _Então a família de vocês é...

- Adotada - completei. - Todos nós com exceção de Jasper e Rosalie que sobrinhos de Esme.

- Hm... Interessante. Que sorte a de vocês não é? Terem irmãos da mesma idade. - Mesma idade em termos de aparência, eu devia ser no mínimo uns quarenta anos mais velho que Alice.

- É, é sim - Bella concordou rindo. Ela deve ter pensando a mesma coisa que eu.

_Qual a piada, _Isabella_? _

- Bom, acho que é melhor irmos pra sala, não é Bella? - perguntei començando a me sentir desconfortável.

- Claro. A gente se vê Cristhina, foi um prazer.

- É, foi sim. _Principalmente porque consegui conversar com o seu irmão maravilhoso. _- Cristhina concordou sorrindo falsamente para Bella.

Nos viramos e seguimos para a nossas primeiras aulas. Cristhina não era flor que se cheire. Em cinco minutos de conversa ela conseguiu me mostrar que podia ser uma ótima atriz.

Bella não disse nada o caminho inteiro, mas ela me parecia menos nervosa agora. Eu mantinha o braço na sua cintura e ela tinha colocado a sua mão na minha. Todos os alunos que passavam por nós se perguntavam porque eu estava fazendo isso com a minha irmã. Nos dois ríamos baixou pela ironia presente nesses comentários.

- Sala de Francês. É aqui. - Bella disse.

- Eu venho te pegar quando acabar, tudo bem? - Nosso primeiro horário era diferente. Bella tinha francês e eu matemática.

- Ok - ela hesitou enquanto virava os olhos -, mas acho que eu chegaria mais rápido na sua sala - brincou.

- Me deixe ter a honra de ter buscar, senhorita - pedi sorrindo.

- Claro - ela ficou na ponta do pé e passou o braço em volta do meu pescoço, _Qual o problema dela?! Eles são irmãos!, _e me deu um beijo no rosto demorado.

- Je t'aime - disse no seu ouvindo quando ela começou a se afastar de mim. Ela concordou com a cabeça e seguiu rindo divertida para a sua sala.

______________

Fiquei algum tempo no corredor, estava prestando atenção na apresentação de Bella.

_- Sou Isabella Cullen... mas eu prefiro Bella. - era linda. Tinha a face de um anjo e olhos dourados cor de âmbar. - Eu e a minha família acabamos de nos mudar de Washinton, então Sra. Lopez, eu ainda não conhece ninguém por aqui. - Ela olhou para baixo para esconder seu embaraço. Não se preocupe Bella, você vai me conhecer. _

_- Tudo bem Srta. Cullen. Pode se sentar e seja bem vinda ao Alaska. - Eu não me importaria se ela ficasse a aula inteira falando sobre ela... _

_- Obrigada. - ela respondeu e mais rápido do que muitos poderiam andar, se sentou na última carteira. _

Já mencionei como era horrível ter que observá-la pela mente de outras pessoas?

Quando entrei na aula de matemática, percebi que estava atrasado. Tinha perdido toda a noção do tempo enquanto vigiava Bella. Da frente da sala, Alice me olhava com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- E esse é o meu irmão, Edward Cullen, - ela me apresentou - que deve ter se perdido por aí.

- Foi isso que aconteceu, Sr. Cullen? - o professor perguntou enquanto me fitava de cima a baixo.

- Sem querer eu fui para a sala de francês ao invés da de matemática, mas não vai acontecer de novo. - disse ainda da porta da sala.

_Sem querer é? _Alice irônica.

- Então o senhor pode entrar. E não há necessidade de se apresentar já que a sua irmã já fez isso.

_Não chegue mais atrasado por causa da Bella. Ela pode se virar sozinha. _Alice me repreendeu enquanto se sentava. Eu a segui e quando tive a chance de ficar de costas para o professor de matemática, falei baixo o bastante para só ela ouvir.

- Jasper também chegou atrasado na sala dele - e me sentei na carteira atrás da dela.

__________________

_O que ele faz aqui? Credo... Parece a sombra da ir__mã. _Prestava atenção aos pensamentos de um de nossos colegas. Ele parecia revoltado com o fato dela não ter falado com ele o horário inteiro. Mas não era óbvio que eu e Bella não éramos irmãos? _Educação física, ela vai precisar de um parceiro e eu sou o melhor, ninguém me bate. Ela vai falar comigo depois que ela me vir jogando. _

Eu ainda estava me divertindo com as idéias estranhas dele de fazer Bella procurá-lo quando ela saiu da sala e me olhou curiosa.

- Do que você está rindo?

- Vai ser a minha parceira na aula de Educação física? - perguntei me divertindo com a careta que o garoto fez ao passar por nós. _Vou acabar com esse ruivo na aula. _

- Nós temos isso aqui?! - perguntou fechando a cara.

- Sim, é obrigatório. - ela começou a andar rápido demais para a sua próxima aula. Segui seu caminho e a abracei por trás tentando freiá-la. - Calma Bella, eu e Alice vamos estar lá.

- Eu sei.. Mas isso é tão insuportável. - ela disse tombando a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto parava de andar.

- Bella, você não joga mal mais, pelo contrário.

- Não mesmo. Isso está no meu sangue Edward, não vai mudar.

- Bom, você não tem mais sangue - provoquei. Eu pensei que ela iria retrucar, mas Bella riu e eu sorri em resposta. Mesmo anos depois, ela continuava me surpreendendo a cada segundo.

Essa escola era diferente das outras em que já estive. Haviam dois sinais a cada quarenta minutos, um para os alunos saírem das salas e outro para irmos para a próxima aula. Por isso estávamos parados no corredor esperando a próxima aula observando os alunos passarem e fazendo comentários a nosso respeito. Era o de sempre. "Como são bonitos", "Não deveriam ser irmãos?", "Ah, o Dr. Cullen os adotou!?", "Nossa, coitada da mulher que ficou grávida seis vezes", "A morena é linda!", "Qual o nome do ruivo? Espere, ele é irmão dela?". Eu mal prestava atenção, enquanto Bella sempre perguntava o que eles estavam pensando de nós. Toda a atenção que estava recebendo a deixava desconfortável e por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia fazê-la se sentir melhor.

- Parece que tem um holofote em cima de mim - disse depois que um grupo de garotas passou por nós e reclamaram por ela ser tão bonita.

- Bella, por favor, não seja absurda - eu disse apoiando o braço na parade para ficar na sua frente - só estão curiosos.

- Vai ser assim por muito tempo, não vai? - ela fitava o chão desconfortável.

- Bella... - eu não sabia o que dizer. Não podia mentir para ela. - Não, não vai passar... Mas melhora. Com o tempo as pessoas começam a ignorar.

Não adiantou. Ela continuava olhando para baixo.

E então, eu sabia como reconfortá-la. Alice me mataria por isso, ela havia implorado a Bella que ela e eu fingissemos ser bons amigos e irmãos por um tempo aqui na escola. Mas pensando bem, ela não tinha porque me matar. Eu não tinha dito nada enquanto as duas conversavam, tinha ficado sentado na cama observando. E eu também não tinha prometido nada a Alice nos últimos dias. Por isso, com a mão que não estava na parede, levantei seu rosto para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso que não conseguiu chegar aos seus olhos interrogativos. Eu sorri diante disso e me aproximei para beijá-la.

E não senti nenhuma culpa ao fazer isso.

* * *

Ei gente =) Gostaram desse? Resolvi mudar um pouco de narrador, sabem como é. É sempre divertido saber o que os outros estão pensando sobre os Cullen! Talvez o próximo eu faça pelo ponto de vista da Alice.. Ela vai ficar uma fera! [a]

E muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews! =)

**Lilly e Teyas** Exatamente! É mais divertido ver o Edward e a Bella como eles mesmos do que como papai e mamãe :P

**Isa**, que bom né :p Acho que eu to quase aprendendo a mexer aqui *-* dessa vez foi meio menos confuso, haha.

Até a próxima, Mari :D


	3. Old and good times

_Edward e Bella no corredor conversando. _

_Edward se aproximando de Bella. _

_Edward beijando a Bella. _

Ah! Eu ia fazer picadinho daquele vampiro e me certificar que ele não consiga se reconstituir de novo!

Virei o corredor com passo rápido, ainda faltavam alguns minutos para a minha próxima aula e eu não me atrasaria. O corredor estava quase vazio, por isso achei que se andasse um pouquinho mais do que um humano rápido andaria eu não causaria problemas, ninguém nem me notaria. Cheguei a tempo de ver os meus irmãos se separando e sorrindo como dois bobinhos apaixonados.

Que gracinha.

Me aproximei mais e Edward fingiu não ter notado a minha presença, ele virou de costas para mim de um modo que ainda conseguisse olhar para Bella. E falando em Bella, quando ela me viu, sorriu como uma criança pequena ao ser pega fazendo algo errado por alguém que ela sabe que não iria castigá-la.

Que gracinha, de novo.

Mas eu ia, pode apostar que ia.

- O que foi que eu te pedi, Isabella? - perguntei com o voz dura.

- Que eu e Edward fossemos bons amigos - ela respondeu ainda sorrindo.

- E isso é atitude de bons amigos, Edward Cullen?

- Ótimos amigos, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen - ele me corrigiu com um olhar sem vergonha.

- Argh! Vocês estragaram tudo! - bati o pé.

- Tudo o que? - Bella perguntou começando a se sentir culpada.

- Tudo tudo tudo!

- Alice, não exagere. Só um garoto nos viu e provavelmente não vai contar para ninguém - Edward se defendeu.

- Shhhhhhh! Não diga mais uma palavra - disse enquanto fechava os olhos e me concentrava.

_O garoto passou correndo pelo refeitório, mas não parou para comprar seu lanche. Seguiu direto para a quadra e se sentou ao lado de uma outra garota. _

_- Você demorou Brandon. - ela disse com um biquinho. _

_- Eu sei, fiquei preso na aula de inglês - ele sorriu - mas eu estava pensando em você. _

_- Ah, é? _

_- É - e a beijou. _

_Depois da aula ele se encontraria com outra garota e diria a mesma coisa. _

Essa escola estava cheida de garotos como Brandon e menininhas ingênuas como aquela.

- Tem razão. Ele não vai dizer - concluí.

- Eu disse que ele não ia comentar com ninguém.

- Mas não façam mais isso! Parem de brincar com a sorte!

- Qual sorte, Alice?

- A sorte de eu não arrancar a cabeça de vocês dois, Bella.

- Você estava com Jasper mais cedo... - Edward provocou virando os olhos. Golpe baixo maninho.

- É diferente.

- Ah sim, é claro que é.

- É sim, Jasper não me beijou e nós só estavamos conversando.

- Claro que estavam - Bella entrou no jogo de Edward. Já disse o quanto me irrita de vez em quando a sintonia desses dois?

Respirei fundo antes de continuar.

- Estávamos, certo? E vão para a aula que o sinal vai bater em trinta segundos e nesse tempo eu posso fazer picadinho de alguém.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos. Mas se acalme, Alice, Esme ficaria muito chateada se eu aparecesse em casa com um pedaço a menos - Edward estava tão, mas **tão** irritante hoje...

- Vinte segundos.

E os dois se foram, ainda rindo do meu ataque. Quem está de bom humor aqui, eim?! Isso acontecia porque eles não entendiam. Não mesmo. Não entendiam o ataque que Cristhina, a garota que se apresentara a eles mais cedo, daria caso visse Edward beijando Bella. Eles também não entendiam as fofocas que Peter e Joe fariam, eles até já estavam de olho na Bella. E ainda tinha o jornal da escola, havia uma coluna só sobre boatos dos alunos. Iríamos aparecer nela semana quem vem e mais pessoas ainda comentariam sobre nós, fazendo com que... Ai! Chega de me preocupar com eles, digo, nós, digo, ah! Chega de me preocupar com o futuro. Por que eu estava de olho nisso? Tinha que me preocupar com outras coisas, como por exemplo, como eu dispistaria essa garota Cristhina na hora do lanche sem que ela corresse atrás de Jasper depois. Bom, eu podia fazê-lo se atrasar. Não, ela ainda vai esperá-lo no refeitório. Uma volta pela escola? Jasper irá desconfiar de mim... Vou deixá-la se apresentar, é melhor do que dispistar Jasper.

_Crithina se apresentando a todos, menos a Bella e Edward. _

_Jasper não dá a mínima _(esse é o meu amor!)_ e volta a conversar com Rosalie sobre a tarefa de inglês._

_Emmett pergunta a Cristhina se existem campeonatos nas aulas de Ed. física. _

_Ela diz que sim e Emmett comemora de uma maneira bem Emmett. _

_Cristhina se assusta e vai embora. _

Hmm, gostei. Vai ser assim então, vou deixar o destino acontecer naturalmente. Mas, por que Edward e Bella não estavam lá? Ah... Chega de se preocupar Alice - pensei comigo mesma. Não podia ser babá em tempo integral, se continuasse prestando tanta atenção nas minhas visões eu ia acabar chegando atrasada na minha primeira aula de biologia. Mais uma vez apressei o passo enquanto passava pelo corredor, só que dessa vez fui seguida por olhares e comentários dos meus colegas. Nada fora dos planos.

Como imaginei, cheguei na sala um segundo antes do Sr. Sweeley fechar a porta. Resolvi sentar na última carteira para não chamar muita atenção, Cristhina estava nessa aula e eu não queria que ela resolvesse se apresentar para mim. Pelo que tinha observado, ela não era uma pessoa confiável. Mal tinha nos vistos e já espalhava boatos sobre nós. Não que muitas pessoas não tenham feito isso, mas ela tinha se apresetando aos meus irmãos, deveria pelo menos respeitá-los e parar de inventar que Edward olhou para ela.

- Ela é bonita demais para morar aqui.

Pelo canto do olho, pude ver dois ou três garotos se aproximando para conversar.

- Vou ter ela, anota isso - senti vontade de rir, me ter?

- Não vou me aproximar dessas garotas Cullen. Já viram o tamanho dos irmãos delas? - esperto você, meu caro.

- Só vi o grandão - o garoto do 'ter' respondeu - só ele pode me dar algum problema.

- Talvez não... Tive aula com o Edward. Longe do irmão, ele me dá tanto medo quanto.

- Ainda tem outro, não? - o que ficara calado a conversa toda pergunta.

- Tem, mas não o vi ainda... Jasper não é?

- Vamos parar com essa conversa aí atrás, senhores? - Sr. Sweeley perguntou e imediatamente eles voltaram aos seus lugares

- Ótimo... Bom, esse anos temos uma aluna nova nessa classe, não é? Gostaria de se apresentar Sra...

- Cullen - completei antes que ele perguntasse o meu nome - e eu gostaria de me apresentar sim, senhor.

Os garotos ao meu lado se assustaram ao perceber que eu estava virada para eles e os ouvia. Não que eu precisasse fazer isso para ouvir alguma coisa, eu só queria dar um susto neles. Suas caras foram ótimas!

Fui saltitante até a frente da sala e me virei para os meus colegas sorrindo. Algumas garotas fecharam a cara de inveja, outras de admiração, mas eu não me importei. Quando se é o que eu sou, é preciso se acostumar com olhares curiosos na sua direção. Quero dizer, as pessoas estão sempre te perguntando se você é um modelo famoso o um artista de cinema. Até parece que olhos dourados e pele pálida é sinônimo de fama e fortuna! (Bem, visões do futuro são sinônimo de fortuna, mas só na bolsa de valores).

- Eu sou Alice Cullen e eu acabei de me mudar com a minha família de Forks - me apresentei.

- Forks? - Sr. Sweeley perguntou - Interessante. Então vocês já estavam acostumados com o frio?

- Ah, é claro que sim! - respondi com um sorriso - A única diferença é que nós tínhamos chuva e não neve.

- Ha-ha. Muito bom Sra. Cullen, pode se sentar e obrigada por se apresentar.

- Foi um prazer - disse enquanto me dirigia ao meu lugar.

A aula estava passando rápido, falávamos sobre células, assunto que eu já dominava quando eram humanas, vampiras, e caninas fedorentas. Eu mal prestava atenção nas palavras do professor, eu estava mais entretida com as minhas visões. Era divertido poder viver no futuro e ao mesmo tempo no presente. Na verdade, o presente sempre sempre foi para mim uma espécie de passado. Ás vezes eram engraçado viver na frente de tudo. Estava checando o tempo, e mais uma vez vi que daqui a duas semanas teríamos que perder cinco dias de aula. Ótimo, segunda a sexta. Poderíamos fazer uma viagem até o polo para caçar a ainda voltaríamos a tempo para descançarmos (como se precisássemos disso) por dois dias. Estava entediada e, só para passar o tempo, me concentrei no tempo em outros lugares e vi que em Nova York faria chuva e tempo nublado. Por que não dar uma volta por lá com Bella? Aposto que ela nem conhece NY! Sem contar que seria uma ótima desculpa para fazê-la mudar o guarda-roupa dela. Ela ainda se recusava a usar algumas das roupas que eu tinha comprado para ela depois do casamento, minha irmã andava apegada demais as suas roupas de Bella Swan...

- E então Srta. Cullen? - Sr. Sweeley me perguntou - Sabe nos dizer qual é a resposta?

Pisquei rapidamente e respondi - Claro. O núcleo é a parte mais importante na visão dos cientistas.

- Por que isso acontece? - perguntou admirado.

- É onde fica o DNA, eles gostam de fazer testes com ele - respondi despreocupada.

- Exatamente.

E então voltei a planejar a minha viagem de compras com Bella.

__________________________________

- Por favor, por favor!

- Não Alice! Não mesmo!

- Mas Bella, você nunca esteve em Nova York, por que está negando?

- Você não quer me levar pra conhecer a cidade e sim as lojas! - ela resmungou e depois, abaixando o tom de voz completou - E eu preciso _mesmo _caçar, Alice.

- Nós podemos caçar no caminho, e lá tem ótima livrarias, podíamos comprar um exemplar nova de Morro dos Ventos já que você deixou o seu com Charlie.

Acho que consegui algum resultado. O rosto de Bella se iluminou em questão de segundos.

- Alice... - ela não tinha mais argumentos.

- Bella, eu já te concordando e lá comigo. Por que não pula a parte que você aceita de boa vontade?

- Tá legal - disse com um suspiro.

Admito, não tinha a visto concordando, só tinha a visto lá comigo. Mas se ela tivesse dito não, o que eu teria feito? Arrastado Bella por quase um continente países? Ah, provavelmente não. Se eu fizesse isso Edward com certeza arrancaria a minha cabeça e pagaria algum lobisomem para tomar conta dela. Se bem que ele não iria atrás de nenhum lobisomem. Isso ainda era um assunto delicado em casa.

- Eu faria isso - Edward respondeu a minha pergunta mental enquando se aproximava de nós na fila do almoço - e eu pediria essa ajuda com certeza.

Edward chegou atrasado no almoço porque havia ficado na sala de inglês debatendo com o professor sobre os inúmeros defeitos e a única qualidade de Romeu. Mencionei que leríamos Romeu e Julieta de novo? Esse é o problema das escolas. Sempre nos colocam para ler clássicos, mas nunca procuram clássicos novos. Eu, que já repeti o ensino médio no mínimo oito vezes, li Romeu e Julieta todas as oito vezes. "Óh Romeu quem és tu Romeu" já estava decorado de trás pra frente na minha cabeça, mas no fundo eu não me importava. Clássicos são clássicos por algum motivo, não é?

- Eu sei - disse sorrindo maliciosamente para ele - E você vai a Nova York conosco? _Diz que sim Edward, senão a Bella não vai comigo! _

- Hmm... - ele demorou a responder para me provocar - Eu vou com a Bella.

- Ótimo! Então nós vamos todos, já que Emmett vai querer esquiar, Rose renovar o guarda roupa e Jazz visitar o museu de história. Ah, não posso esquecer de avisá-lo que vão abrir uma área sobre a guerra civil! - pensei alto.

- Esquecer do que, querida? - Jasper perguntou de repente por trás de mim. Eu teria levado um susto com essa aproximação, mas Jasper quase nunca me assustava. Sabe como é.

- Depois eu te digo amor - disse sorrindo.

Peguei sua mão e nos direcionei para a mesa que de agora em diante seria a mesa dos Cullens naquele refeitório.

__________________________________

Respirei fundo tentando me acostumar com o cheiro. Eu podia aguentar um corredor e até a sala de aula. Mas aquele refeitório estava quase me matando. Sentia a minha garganta arder como se estivesse em brasas e temia que não conseguisse me segurar caso algum azarado cruzasse o meu caminho e ficasse próximo demais. Soltei o ar pela boca, enquanto resolvia não respirar até que estivésse fora dali. Não ia ser nada agradável, mas seria o mais seguro para minha família e os meus colegas.

- Bella - Edward chamou de trás de mim enquanto seguíamos Alice e Jasper.

- Hm? - murmurei entre dentes.

- Respire. Você não vai atacar ninguém - ele disse baixo o bastante para só eu escutar.

Balancei a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Não vai?

Balancei a cabeça em sinal negativo, de novo.

- Certo... - ele hesitou pensativo. - Venha comigo então - murmurou com a voz aveludada no meu ouvido.

Um arrepio correu a minha espinha. Alice nos mataria, mas a idéia de sair dali, ou melhor, sair dali com Edward, era insuportavelmente atentadora. Talvez até mais do que faltar aula naquele dia. Me virei indecisa para observá-lo. Ele tinha a expressão divertida, completamente tranquila. Fiquei esperando Alice se levantar para nos arrastar até a mesa, mas a minha irmã se sentou sem parar sua conversa com Jasper. Talvez ela estivesse muito ocupada planejando nossa viagem para Nova York para prestar atenção em suas visões. Ou talvez eu ainda não estivesse cem porcento certa de que brincar com seu humor fosse certo. Olhei para Edward mais indecisa ainda. Ele riu da minha expressão e fez sinal com os olhos para a porta. Sem eu perceber, um sorriso bobo se formou no meu rosto e o segui sem pensar duas vezes.

Uma vez fora do refeitório, puxei o ar com toda a força dos meus pulmões. Eu não precisava respirar, mas ficar sem fazer tal ato me deixava desconfortável, era como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa. Edward riu do meu desespero para respirar enquanto seguia com a sua bandeja intocada pelo corredor. Ele foi para o lado de fora da escola e eu hesitei na porta para observar o lugar em que passaria meus próximos três anos. Haviam algumas mesas vermelhas em um gramado que ficava ao lado do estacionamento, era até um pouco parecido com a Forks High School. Não tinha nenhum aluno fora da escola. Devia ser porque estava nevando um pouco, não que fizesse diferença para mim já que eu não sinto mais frio. Mas isso era uma coisa boa, eu podia passar meu intervalo com Edward sem ter que me preocupar com olhares curiosos em cima de nós.

- O que foi? - ele enquanto se sentava na mesa mais afastada - Com medo de escorregar no gelo, senhorita Cullen?

- Shhh! Alguém pode te ouvir, Edward! - disse num tom de voz baixo, ele iria me ouvir.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai nos ver - ele sorriu.

Sem hesitar, corri até a mesa em que ele estava sentado. Se ninguém estava nos vendo, eu podia correr até ele certo? Fiquei de pé na sua frente antes de me sentar, não sentia vontade de fazer isso. Alguns flocos de neve haviam caído em Edward, e seu cabelo molhado o fazia parecer um modelo. Não, o fazia parecer um anjo. Mais uma vez, me peguei sorrindo como uma idiota na sua frente e meu embaraço o fez rir. Sua risada soou no meu ouvido como música e eu ri junto com ele. Edward estava tão tranquilo hoje... tão humano. E eu me sentia igual. Como se tudo estivesse se encaixado e agora tivéssemos a chance de termos o nosso pra sempre sem nenhuma complicação. Nada de frágil demais, frio demais, tentação demais. Éramos só nós. De igual pra igual. Pra sempre.

É, soava perfeitamente bem pra mim.

- Eu me sinto culpado por não te pedir para sentar, - ele disse com o meu sorriso preferido no rosto - mas não quero interromper a visão que estou tendo de você.

- Seu bobo - respondi sentindo a minha face esquentar um pouco - sou só eu.

- Eu sei. E você é linda.

Não aguentei. Sei que estava quebrando mais ainda a minha promessa a Alice, mas não podia passar nem mais um minuto sem ele. Seu bom humor me convidava a quebrar qualquer coisa que eu tivesse dito a nossa irmã. Enquanto colocava minha bandeja intocada na mesa, me ajoelhei no banco e me inclinei para alcançar seu rosto. Antes que pudesse terminar tal ato, Edward endireitou a postura e se aproximou de mim com seus olhos, hoje num tom topázio quase líquido, nos meus. Eu sorri ao perceber que ele estava pensando a mesma que eu antes de me aproximar. Ele me olhou com a expressão curiosa ao mesmo tempo interrogativa, mas eu o ignorei. Ao invés de respondê-lo, coloquei as mãos no seu rosto e me aproximei mais ainda para poder tocar seu nariz no meu. Fechei meus olhos desejando que esse momento nunca terminasse, e senti as mãos de Edward no meu rosto também.

- Queria poder congelar esse momento - ele disse para si mesmo.

- Nós podemos - respondi abrindo meus olhos. Vi que ele mantinha os seus fechados.

- Tem razão.

E sem ao menos tirar a mão da minha face, ele me beijou. Por um segundo ou dois, quase me esqueci completamente de quem era e de onde estava. Esqueci que estava nevando, que eu estava completamente enxarcada, e que algum aluno poderia nos ver e fazer fofoca pela escola. Mas tinha certeza de que estava com Edward, então o resto não importava, eu estava bem. Até que o vento bateu forte em nós e o gorro que usava caiu da minha cabeça fazendo com que o meu cabelo molhado batesse no rosto de Edward. Isso meio que me trouxe de volta a realidade, e resolvi que seria melhor terminar esse momento em casa, longe de possíveis olhos curiosos. Então, amaldiçoando Carlisle por ter nos matriculado naquela escola, me afastei delicamente do seu rosto e me sentei no banco a sua frente. Ele me olhou com o meu sorriso torto no rosto e eu me arrependi na hora por ter feito tal coisa.

- Estranho... Normalmente era eu que fazia isso - ele riu melancolicamente me provocando.

- Sabe, ainda estou arrependida por ter feito isso, não me obrigue a te beijar de novo.

- Eu não iria me importar - disse dando ombros.

Mas o sinal do intervalo bateu e não tive a chance de cumprir a minha ameaça (se é que isso podia ser chamado de ameaça). Fechei a minha cara com raiva. Não queria ter que lidar com comentários, alunos meio corajosos tentando se aproximar de mim, a minha sede queimando como brasa e principalmente, não quero mesmo ter que lidar com a aula de educação física. Por que essa droga não pode simplesmente ser opcional?! Tenho certeza que Emmett amaria jogar com pessoas interessadas e não desajeitadas como eu. Minha sorte que eu não estava na mesma turma que ele, mas mesmo assim, arg. Sempre tinha alguém que gostava de ser o bom da turma.

- O que está pensando? - Edward perguntou quando entramos no corredor.

- Em nada.

- Bella, precisa ver a careta que está fazendo - disse sorrindo, mas pude perceber a curiosidade que ele tinha em saber a minha resposta.

- Ok - hesitei, colocando para fora os meu medos. Eram tão idiotas.. - Não quero ir para aula de Educação Física.

- Hmm... Eu até que quero ir - ele respondeu com o meu sorriso torto no rosto.

- Por que você é bom em tudo, principalmente nos esportes, exibido?

- Não Bella boba - ele riu se divertindo com o meu mal humor.

- Por que então?

- Acho que prefiro te deixar curiosa, senão vou correr o risco de te ver correndo para fora da escola em minutos.

- Ah! - suspirei. Não era má idéia.

- Mas não se preocupe com isso amor - disse passando o braço por cima do meu ombro - Vamos para a nossa aula de biologia.

- Como nos velhos tempos - sorri com a lembrança.

- É, igualzinho aos velhos tempos.

* * *

Oláaaa! Bom, como uma certa pessoa me pediu eu tentei fazer um capítulo um pouco maior dessa vez. O problema é que eu fiquei meio na dúvidaa de como continuar a história pelo ponto de vista da Alice, então eu resolvi pular a parte em que a Rose quase pula no pescoço da Cristhina (relaxem, eu vou postar isso em outro capítulo) e ir pra parte que o Edward e a Bella escapam do refeitório. Ficou confuso a mudança de narrador? ):

E sobre o próximo capítulo, dessa vez eu tenho uma condição. Vou postar quando tiver **19 reviews, ok? **Enquanto não tiver eu vou deixar todo mundo curioso sobre a aula de biologia e de educação físicia. :P

**Bruna: **Dessa vez não foi na frente do todo mundo, mesmo assim ele beijou ela né *-* rs

**Larissa: **HDUSHDSUDHSU, Alice se safou com uma desculpa esfarrapada né kD Mas o Edward e a Bella ainda vão provocar ela mais ainda, e o Jasper vai ajudar. ;)

**Mary: **UAU *-* Vou me esforçar mais ainda agora! Eu pensei em colocar o Jake no meio da história, só que eu não sei ainda como. Ele não pode simplesmente aparecer na casa dos Cullen depois do problema que ele causou no casamento da Bella né? Mas eu gostei da sua idéia, acho que eu vou dar um jeito de acontecer a impressão. Ah, e esse capítul o ta grande o bastante agora? :P HDUSHDUSHDSU

Até a próxima! :D


	4. Game On!

Ao entrar na sala de biologia, o professor Sweeley não nos deu nem a chance de nos sentarmos. _Mais alunos novos? O que está acontecendo com essa cidade esse ano? _Ele pediu para que Bella e eu ficássemos na frente da sala até que os nossos colegas terminassem de chegar do intervalo. _Que sorte fazer aula com esse deus grego, quem sabe eu não sou a parceira dele eim..._ Isso deixou Bella desconfortável, nenhum aluno da sala parecia ser capaz de não nos encarar. E então, pela terceira vez no dia, tivemos que nos apresentar.

- Eu sou Bella Cullen e acabei de me mudar de Forks com a minha família e..

- E eu sou Edward Cullen - continuei - seu meio irmão.

Bella sorriu sem graça pelo meu comentário e eu sorri de volta para ela. Há um ano atrás ela estaria corando e seu coração estaria batendo num ritmo frenético. Sinto falta de coisa como essas. É engraçado como as coisas que antes eram consideradas problemas deixavam saudade depois que era resolvidas. Não que eu preferisse Bella como humana, só a certeza de que a teria comigo pelo resto da eternidade, por mais egoísta que isso possa soar, fazia com que toda a perda valesse a pena. Mas eu abri mão de muito pouco comparado ao que Bella tinha desistido... Eu tinha sorte, muita sorte, de ela querer a mesma coisa que eu.

E detalhes como o seu coração batendo, ou o seu rosto corado, ficariam marcados em mim pelo resto da minha existência, assim como ela.

- Ah! Me desculpem Sr. e Srta Cullen, a irmã de vocês já tinha se apresentado. É que vocês são tão diferentes... Nem se parecem irmãos.

- Como já disse, - interrompi - não somos. Carlisle e Esme são nossos pais adotivos.

Em milésimos minha cabeça foi tomada por exclamações e ingnações da parte dos meus colegas. Queria fazê-los parar de pensar um pouco.

- Isso faz sentido.. - Sweeley concordou. _Esme é nova e bonita demais para ser mãe dessas crianças. _

- Podemos nos sentar agora? - Bella perguntou aflita.

- Claro. Mas antes quero saber porque você e seu irmão estão molhados.

_Não vão se safar dessa, caloura. _Um garota da primeira bancada ficava fazendo planos para 'derrubar' Bella. Em geral as garotas da sala se sentiam rebaixadas diante dela, e mesmo sem a conhecer sentiam um ciúme inexplicado em relação a nós dois. Isso estava sendo infantil demais. Havia pensado em colocar o pé, a mochila, e até os livros no caminho para que Bella caísse, o que seria inútil já que eu a seguraria em segundos. Criara mil boatos em questão de segundos para espalhar pela escola sobre porque Bella passava tanto tempo comigo. Um deles me fez rir. Ela diria que eu era bom de cama e Bella fazia de tudo para poder ter a chance de saber. A garota nem imaginava que na realidade só Bella teria a chance de saber disso.

- Er.. - Bella mordeu o lábio inferior procurando uma explicação para a pergunta do Sweeley. Como se tivesse se lembrado nesse instante que meu braço ainda estava por cima do seu o ombro a trazendo para mais perto de mim, ela se afastou devagar. Ao encontrar o meu olhar ela me pedia respostas para a pergunta do professor. Péssima com mentiras.

- Esqueci meu livro no carro. Bella foi até lá comigo e estava nevando.

- Exatamente - Bella continuou - E ao entrarmos aqui a neve derreteu e nos molhou.

O professor Sweeley nos observou por um longo minuto, pensativo. _Qual é o problema desses Cullens? Tão pálidos, tão bonitos... Não faz sentido. Esme e Carlisle adotam só as crianças bonitas? Isso é um pouco de preconceito. Não devia ser permitido escolher, quero dizer, olhe para essa família! Não é normal tantas mulheres maravilhosas sem parentesco nenhum viverem juntas em uma casa. Não é saudável para esses garotos terem que conviver com elas. Primeiro Alice, agora Bella. Por isso Edward a chamou para ir até o carro com ele. Essa história não me parece ser verdade.. _

- Sr. Sweeley? - perguntei enquanto o professor se perdeu em pensamentos sobre nós.

- Tudo bem - conclui - podem se sentar. E da próxima vez Sr. Cullen, não esqueça seu livro. É proibido entrar molhado na sala de aula.

Bella não respondeu e seguiu rápida para uma das mesas do fundo da sala que ainda estavam vazias. Fui atrás dela apressado, e por onde passava nossos colegas se viravam para nos seguir com os olhos. A sala era grande e muito bem iluminada. Na parede ao contrário da porta, havia uma janela muito extensa que ia de ponta a ponta. Haviam dez mesas divididas em duas fileiras na sala. Bella seguiu até a última mesa da fileira que ficava mais afastada da janela. Isso ajudava um pouco. Se sentássemos na fileira ao lado da janela, seria muito difícil explicar porque a nossa pele parecia ficar mais clara ainda sob a luz do sol.

Quando nos sentamos a sala foi tomada por comentários baixos que ouvidos humanos, provavelmente, não escutariam. Era a primeira vez que eu realmente parava para prestar atenção em coisas como essas. Normalmente eu teria me sentado sozinho ou com um dos meus irmãos ao invés de ficar me preocupando com coisas absurdas que os meus colegas diziam sobre nós. Mas esse era um recomeço diferente dos outros. Bella estava comigo e isso fazia uma grande diferença na hora de enfrentar uma nova sala de aula. Toda vez que seu nome soava na minha cabeça, eu começava a prestar atenção ao que diziam sobre ela.

"Edward é esperto, levou a irmã para fora da escola e aproveitou direito o intervalo"

"Bonita? Claro que não, olha esse cabelo, todo molhado!"

"Quem em sã consciência adota seis crianças? Essa tal de Esme é louca, isso sim"

"Eles me parecem legais, parem de julgá-los!"

- Não quero ouvir mais nada. - Bella reclamou colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Sua reação me lembrou a de Alice no seu primeiro dia de aula como uma Cullen. Enquanto Jasper se segurava ao máximo para não atacar alguém, ela se irritava com qualquer espécie de comentário vindo dos alunos. Ela demorou algum tempo para se acostumar com isso, mas se acostumou. Eu espero que isso aconteça logo com Bella. Hoje em dia Alice era a que mais se divertia quando chegávamos numa escola ou cidade nova. Digo, ela era a que mais se divertia depois de Rosalie. Mas Alice tinha uma visão muito particular de como aproveitar o seu primeiro dia de aula. Digamos que nas primeiras semanas eu me esforçava ao máximo para não me ver preso em suas visões. Seus pensamentos mais pareciam Emmett mudando de canal na televisão. Rápidas e cada vez mais irritantes.

Passei a mão no seu cabelo para acalmá-la, mas Bella não levantou a cabeça e nem facilou com o meu gesto. Ela ficou parada, se movimentando apenas pela sua respiração lenta. _Esquisita._ A garota da primeira bacada pensou novamente.

___________________________________

Era incrível. Há pouco tempo estávamos sentados na neve, rindo de nós mesmo sem eu me preocupar com absolutamente nada. Por que eu me importo?! Essas pessoas não tem nada haver com a minha vida, aliás elas não sabem nada da minha vida. E outra, eu não devo satisfação a elas sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com Edward fora da escola. Até onde eu sei nós éramos um casal, casados para a toda eternidade, um pacote único, unidos pelo matrimônio, ah! De qualquer maneira, o nome não importa. Isso quer dizer que eu não preciso fingir que não tenho nada com ele porque os meus colegas são preconceituosos demais para aceitarem um amor entre irmãos (sendo que a última coisa que eu e Edward podemos ser algum dia é irmãos). Então, não preciso ligar. Não mesmo. Eu nem estou ouvindo os comentários das garotas ao meu lado. Não estou mesmo.

- Por que ela fica aí de cabeça abaixada? Ela é estranha...

- Deve tá com dor de cabeça.

- Nãaao! Claro que não! Deve estar pensando em como contar para o papai e a mamãe que um dos seus adolescentes aprontou. E o pior, como o irmão.

- Ai Cris... Credo.

Bati os dentes desejando com todas as minhas forças que eu fosse forte o bastante para não avançar no pescoço dessa garota e acabar com a vida dela. E eu não era estava com sede. Era a raiva que tomava conta de mim a cada múrmuro dos meus colegas. Por que não cuidavam de suas próprias vidas? Quando eu estudava em Forks eu me lembrava que cada um dos meus amigos viviam as suas. Quer dizer, tirando Jéssica e Lauren. Mesmo assim as duas sempre gastaram mais tempo preocupadas com elas mesmas do que para falarem tanto assim de outras pessoas. Idiota - pensei comigo mesma - na época você não as escutava tão bem como escuta agora. Talvez falassem mais do que você imagina.

- Credo nada. Pense só, três garotos e três garotas. Eles queriam era formar casais e não uma família de verdade! - sussurrou.

Pensei em Esme. Tão doce e meia... Ela não merecia nenhum desses comentários maldosos. Era uma pessoa maravilhosa, incrível e essas pessoas falavam de sua bondade em cuidar de nós como se fosse um ato de loucura. Loucura era viver como esses inúteis viviam, deveriam cuidar de suas vidas e não das nossas. Se escutasse comentários como esses ficaria tão chateada... Eles eram incapazes de enxergar que o que Esme e Carlisle fazem para nós (mesmo sendo vampiros e não humanos) era maravilhoso e realmente nada fácil. Eles tentatavam substituir as pessoas que mais nos importaram em nossas vidas antigas, nossos pais!

- Vai passar Bella - Edward me acordou dos meus pensamentos, passando a mão numa mecha do meu cabelo e virando o meu rosto com leveza para que eu o olhasse - Eu prometo.

Sorri sem humor para ele. Talvez eu estivesse sendo paranóica com essa história toda, eu não imaginei que isso aconteceria? Eu estava deixando Edward preocupado atoa. Até o tinha ignorado no início da aula! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Ele disse que ia passar, então a única coisa a fazer agora era ignorar isso. Ninguém não tem nada haver com a minha vida - pensei. Eles não sabem nem metade do que já vivi. E nunca saberiam. Eles não teriam nem idéia do quão fantástica a minha vida era e nem seriam capazes de imaginar por quantos perigos eu já passei. James, a tentação que era, Laurent, um penhasco, lobisomens, Volturis, Victória... Isso sem contar os riscos normais de ser uma humana como eu. Pelo menos eles já tinha alguma idéia do quão sortuda eu fui em ganhar o coração do anjo mais perfeito. As garotas pareciam querer me matar. Irônico pensar que eu também quero, só que por motivos muito mais incontroláveis.

Me voltei para o meu anjo, e vi que Edward sorria de volta para mim. Esse sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos. Droga, droga, droga! Agora Edward estava preocupado, ótimo. Ele nunca ia me deixar voltar para a escola amanhã! Me lembrei da nossa conversa no carro... E eu preocupada com a minha sede. Isso me destraiu tanto, que eu mal sentia a sede queimar na minha garganta, ela estava bem mais contida agora. Hm, isso era uma boa coisa. Mas seria melhor ainda se eu me desligasse dessas pessoas.

- Também quero ter essa dor de cabeça.

- Por que?

- Para Edward Cullen passar a mão no meu rosto.

Um rosnado baixo e involuntário saiu do meu peito e as duas meninas me olharam assustadas. Me virei confusa e Edward sorriu tentando prender o riso.

- Ciúme - ele disse no meu ouvido.

- Sentimento estranho esse, não? - completei sentindo seu hálito quente na minha pele.

- Com certeza - concluiu.

Depois que a minha irritação foi facilmente distraída por Edward, a aula começou a passar depressa demais. Ele ficava me provocando, estava prendendo toda a minha atenção - como se eu já não tivesse a minha atenção voltada um pouco demais a ele. Em meio as nossas conversas, o professor Sweeley tentava nos surpreender com as suas perguntas sobre células. Toda as vezes que ele chamava Edward suas tentativas falhavam no segundo seguinte. Já comigo era um pouco diferente... Sua tentativa falhava assim que Edward sussurrava a resposta certa para mim.

- Srta. Cullen?

- Sim? - respondi.

- Núcleo, Bella - Edward disse para que só eu ouvisse.

- Sabe nos dizer a resposta?

- Er.. Núcleo? - respondi mordendo o lábio.

O professor Sweeley fez uma careta ao perceber que eu estava certa pela terceira vez. Derrotado pela capacidade maravilhosa de Edward, ele se voltou para o quadro e começou a passar a tarefa. Era tão fácil assistir aula desse jeito! Por que nunca fizemos isso em Forks?

Eu ia perguntar isso a ele mas quando virei o rosto para meu parceiro de laborátorio, o sinal bateu e rapidamente toda a sala foi esvaziada. Ao meu lado, Edward pareceu não ter movido nem um músculo. Virei-me para que eu pudesse observá-lo, mas quando fiz isso, percebi que era ele quem estava me observando. Ele não estava mais preocupado ou tenso, seus olhos mostravam uma felicidade tão grande que eu quase podia tocá-la. Inconscientemente, me aproximei do seu rosto a ponto que as nossos narizes quase se tocassem. O meu sorriso torto preferido apareceu imediatamente diante dos meus olhos.

- No que está pensando? - perguntei curiosa.

- Eu que deveria perguntar isso - ele riu tranquilo e continuou - No que **você** está pensando?

- Nesse exato segundo?

- Sim.

- Estou pensando que a última vez que te vi assim tão feliz foi quando acordei da transformação e...

- Você esqueceu de contar com a primeira vez que você me deixou entrar na sua cabeça - ele me interrompeu.

- Ah sim, isso também foi bem marcante - nós dois sorrimos com a lembrança - Mas estava me perguntando, por que tanta felicidade?

- Estou aproveitando o meu primeiro dia de aula com você - ele olhou para a janela ao lado da mesa vazia onde Cristhina tinha sentado - É diferente Bella, muito diferente. Como você sabe, eu já fiz isso milhares de vezes sozinho ou acompanhado pelos meus irmãos. Mas nunca comecei em um lugar novo com você ao meu lado. E isso está fazendo toda a diferença para mim. No carro, quando estávamos conversando, você não era a única que não queria ir para a escola. Eu imaginava que hoje iria ser como todos os meus outros dias de novato, mas não foi. Várias vezes me peguei entretido em conversas ao seu respeito, só para saber o que estavam comentando ou o que você estava fazendo. Para ser sincero Bella, me senti mais uma vez em Forks, quando eu me via obrigado a te observar pelos pensamentos de Jéssica. E além disso, a cada horário que passa eu percebo que o que está acontecendo na minha vida é realmente real. Vou te ter para toda eternidade ao meu lado.

- Isso soa bem pra mim - disse me aproximando mais e mais.

**- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN, SE AFASTE! **

- Aliceeeeeee! - choraminguei - Pare com isso!

E lá estava a minha irmã preferida parada na porta da sala nos observando com olhos verozes. Eu teria me sentido muito culpada por ter quebrado a minha promessa caso ela não tivesse cortado meu momento com Edward. Era a segunda vez em menos de cinco horas!

- E você Edward, chega de ficar seduzindo ela desse jeito. - continuou - Isso é tudo culpa sua!

- É? - ele riu se divertindo com a situação. Impressionante, nada incomodaria Edward hoje.

- Não me venha com esse sorrisinho, seu.. seu.. - Alice hesitou procurando a palavra. Uau, ela devia estar nervosa mesmo. - ... Enfim! É sua culpa vocês dois terem fugido do refeitório!

- É mesmo - Edward concordou pensativo - Falando nisso, por que você não veio atrás de nós?

- Eu estava ocupada - ela respondeu entredentes.

- Com o que? - perguntei curiosa.

- Ning..

- Jasper - Edward a interrompeu. Alice fez uma careta de dar medo - E com Rosalie e Emmett, é claro.

- Eles também quebraram as regras? - perguntei para provocar a minha irmã.

- É, é. Tanto faz. Vocês vão se ês tem trinta segundos para entrarem no ginásio, _de novo. _- ela se voltou para mim com um sorriso - Vamos, por favor, Bella?

- Vamos Alice.. - disse virando os olhos.

Impossível resistir a minha melhor amiga.

___________________________________

Sinceramente? Gostaria de ter ficado na sala de Biologia.

- Alice, eu não acredito que vocês está fazendo isso comigo!

Ela nem vacilou para me responder. Lá estava eu dando o maior chilique e tudo o que a minha irmã fazia era arrumar o seu cabelo e suspirar na frente do espelho a cada frase que eu dizia. Ela não podia ter feito uma coisa dessas! Educação física já era um desafio e tanto, agora isso?!

- Edward tem razão.. Você é tão absurda! - suspirou.

- Absurda? Alice!

Vi pelo canto do olho a última aluna saindo do vestiário, ela tinha ficado para observar porque eu estava discutindo com Alice. Provavelmente desistiu de continuar esperando já que estávamos atrasadas e eu não queria sair do vestiário. Mas não era minha culpa. Alice tinha ficado encarregada de organizar todo o material dos Cullen antes de voltarmos para a escola, e material incluía uniformes de educação física. E é claro, que ela tinha dado seu toque até na escolha de um simples uniforme. Se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer...

- Bella, vamos lá. É só um short...

- Nós estaríamos congelando, Alice! - interrompi - Nenhuma das garotas usam shorts!

- O ginásio é aquecido, eu já pensei nisso - abri a boca para argumentar, mas ela foi mais rápida - E qual o problema de nenhuma garota usar os shorts?

- Chama atenção! - resmunguei fazendo uma careta.

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso - disse com a voz monótona - Vamos.

Neguei com a cabeça.

- Não foi uma pergunta, Bella.

Neguei de novo.

- Aé? Se não formos eu vou arranjar problemas com Edward e você com o treinador - ela sorriu docemente, sabia que tinha me ganhado.

- Tudo bem... Mas me promete uma coisa? - ela balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

- Da próxima vez você vai me avisar.

- Claro. - ela se voltou para o espelho novamente - Eu queria te avisar, mas você merecia uma surpresa por tudo que você tem me aprontado hoje.

E dizendo isso, seguiu no seu passo de dançarina até o ginásio. Fiquei hesitante na porta do vestiário, me perguntando se arranjar confusão com o treinador seria realmente muito ruim. Talvez ele fosse me suspender da aula. Isso seria tão bom! Mas Alice daria um jeito de convencê-lo que não tinha sido minha culpa e Edward definitivamente ajudaria. Talvez eu devesse enfrentar essa maldita aula. Era só Educação física, certo? Provavelmente outras garotas estariam com o mesmo uniforme que eu e Alice, ninguém nem perceberia. Não mesmo. Puxei o ar com força tentando me tranquilizar e virei o corredor para o ginásio.

Me arrependi amargamente por ter concordado com Alice.

Todos os garotos se viraram para mim com os olhos famintos. Se corasse, eu teria. E teria mesmo. Provavelmente meu coração estaria a mil. Minha sorte que ele não batia mais, acho que Carlisle não sabia cuidar de enfartes. Sem contar que Edward ficaria incrivelmente protetor se eu fosse hospitalizada. É bom não ter me preocupar com essas coisas mais, mas a falta delas não quer dizer que eu não tenha ficado nervosa e desajeitada. Com todas as minhas forças, deseijei poder sair correndo dali enquanto a procurava Edward entre os nossos colegas. Acabei achando Alice no fundo do ginásio com um pedido de desculpas esculpido no seu rosto de fada. E para o meu alívio, apoiado na parede e com os braços cruzados no peito, estava Edward. Sem pensar duas vezes 'corri' para encontrá-los.

- Por que essa cara? - disse me encostando ao lado de Edward. Sua mandíbula estava trincada.

- Pensei que eu tinha me livrado de garotos como Mike Newton.

- E pensar que há pouco tempo a ciumenta era eu! - eu ri.

Lembrei-me do nosso casamento, quando ele me tirou pra dançar porque Mike passou dos limites. Parecia que tinha acontecido há anos e não meses aquele dia tão especial. Sorri ao ver minhas lembranças humanas de novo. Tão embaçadas e turvas, mas ainda assim tão importantes... Tudo parecia muito distante. Forks, Charlie, Phoenix, Renee, La Push e... Jacob. Seria bom poder voltar um dia para visitá-los para matar a saudade, mas eu sabia que talvez isso nunca seria possível. Com exceção de Charlie, ninguém poderia me ver daquele de novo. _Não, minto. _Renee não poderia me ver daquele jeito, Jacob simplesmente não ia querer.

Balancei a cabeça para expulsar essas memórias. Foco, Isabella. Chega de pensar no que deixou para trás.

- Edward? - ele não respondeu. Desencostei da parede de modo que pudesse ficar na sua frente para encará-lo. A minha careta o fez sorrir.

- _Como qualquer gatinho irritado que acredita ser um tigre_ - ele disse tão baixo que me perguntei se eu deveria ter ouvido ou se ele só estava pensando baixo.

- Ah - Alice disse ao nosso lado. Seus olhos estavam focados em algo muito longe do nós.

Claro, uma visão.

- Edward - olhei aflita para ele - O que foi?

- Nada - ele respondeu rápido - Você só não vai poder ser minha dupla nessa aula, certo Alice?

- Certo - concordou - e nem minha.

Ótimo. Além da ser obrigada a fazer Educação Física eu ainda não ia poder passar os próximos quarenta minutos com Edward e Alice. Será que tinha como esse horário ficar pior?

- Srta. Isabella Cullen?

- É Bella - corrigi me virando para o lugar de onde o som vinha.

Sim, podia ficar pior.

Era o próprio treinador que me chamava. Ele era alto, com uma barriga mínima, mas perceptível. Devia ser um pouco mais novo do que Charlie, mas não era nunca mais jovem do que Carlisle. Ele estava no fundo do ginásio analisando atentamente uma prancheta com seus olhos castanhos. Passei entre os meus alunos de cabeça baixa, desejando que eu pudesse sair correndo de lá o mais rápido possível. Provavelmente eles nem me veriam passar por eles. Ao me aproximar do treinador, me lembrei que deveria ter perguntado para Alice o que ele queria comigo. Pensei em voltar e perguntar, mas se fizesse isso eu teria que atravessar esses curiosos de novo.

- Srta. Cullen, não quer andar mais rápido não? - AH! Na verdade eu queria, mas se fizesse isso o senhor nem me veria passar por você. Arg.

- O que quer comigo treinador? - perguntei ao me aproximar.

- Um aluno... - ele dizia com a voz áspera. Ao tirar os olhos e me ver na sua frente seus olhos se arregalaram - ... pediu para ser sua dupla no treino hoje, algum problema? - ele continuou com a voz doce. Senti vontade de rir. Eu deslumbrava as pessoas! - Acredito que você queria conhecer pessoas novas já que é novata, certo Bella? Dê uma chance ao Adam, ele é um ótimo parceiro de Educação Física.

- Claro - respondi incrédula. A mudança repentina de humor do treinador me assustou um pouco - Onde ele está?

- No final da quadra.

- O loiro?

- Sim.

Caminhei tranquilamente até o meu 'parceiro'. Não era um pouco infantil pedir para o treinador me colocar sua dupla? Acho que se ele tivesse ido até nós e pedido eu não teria me importado de ir com ele. Na verdade, eu teria me importado. Mas só um pouco. Ele estava de costas para mim fazendo com que eu só conseguisse enxergar o seu cabelo loiro curto. Tossi alto a fim de chamar a sua atenção. Ele rapidamente endireitou a postura e se virou para mim. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram assim como os do treinador. Ele respirou fundo antes de me comprimentar.

- É.. E-u-s-o-u, ah.. Oi.

- Olá - eu disse tanto prender uma gargalhada. Ele não disse nada, achei melhor continuar a conversa - Eu sou Bella.

- .Aaron. - ele disse rápido demais.

- Eu sei - completei rindo baixo.

- Sério? - um sorriso enorme se abriu no seu rosto.

_Ops._

- É.. - disse tentando me corrigir - O professor disse, o de francês, no primeiro horário, sabe... - Brilhante, Bella!

- Ah - ele disse num tom monótono.

- Então, você é minha dupla, certo?

- Certo - ele manteve o sorriso.

- O que vamos jogar?

- Vôlei.

Mordi o lábio nervosa. Aaron me fitou curioso.

- O que foi?

- Eu não jogo vôlei - murmurei - nem nenhum esporte com bola. É perigoso demais para as pessoas a minha volta.

- Perigoso? - ele gargalhou se deliciando com alguma piada interna - Detesto te desapontar Bella, mas você não me parece nada perigosa.

_Isso é porque você ainda não me viu com sede_ - pensei.

- Acho que é melhor nós irmos. Hora de jogar - disse com um brilho nos olhos. Ah, nãaao! Eu não estava fazendo dupla com o melhor, por favor!

- Claro - concordei da má vontade.

___________________________________

- Tente se concentrar na bola - o treinador pediu.

- Você já me disse isso nos últimos seis jogos, professor.

- Eu sei - ele murmurou pra si mesmo.

Estávamos na sexta partida de um jogo inventado pelo treinador chamado mini-vôlei. Era como uma partida de vôlei normal, só é que usávamos um espaço menor na quadra e ao invés de seis jogadores, haviam só dois. No caso, eu e Aaron. Não preciso dizer que o meu desenvolviemento foi triste. Acho que depois de me conhecer na quadra, Aaron nunca mais duvidaria de mim quando eu dissesse que era perigosa. Ou seja, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Edward estava completamente errado. A transformação não mudou em nada a minha coordenação ou meu azar para jogos. Eu ainda era o mesmo desastre de sempre. A única mínima diferença era que agora a bola ia mais longe em decorrência da força que tenho agora.

- Sr. e Srta. Cullen, é a vez de vocês. - o treinador chamou.

Alice caminhou saltitante da arquibancada até a quadra de vôlei seguida por Edward. Os dois estavam rindo e eu fiquei me perguntando o que ela deveria ter visto para estar com um sorriso tão malicioso no rosto. Ela tomou a sua posição no fundo da quadra enquanto Edward ia até a rede para conversar com Aaron.

- Podemos começar com a bola, Aaron? - Edward perguntou.

Os olhos de Aaron se arregalaram diante de Edward. Acho que Aaron viu alguma coisa que o assustou, já que inconscientemente ele deu um passo para trás. Soltei um riso baixo diante disso fazendo com que Edward redirecionasse seu olhar de Aaron para mim. Ao encontrar o meu olhar, meu sorriso-torto apareceu imediatamente.

- Ah. Podem. - Aaron respondeu hesitante.

- Obrigado - Edward disse pegando a bola e a jogando para Alice - Como vai ser? - murmurou baixo para que só eu e ela ouvíssimos.

- Vou mostrar para Bella como os Cullen jogam vôlei - ela riu enquanto graciosamente jogava a bola para cima e sacava na nossa direção.

Esse vai ser um longo jogo...

* * *

Não me matem por ter parado na melhor parte, vocês sabem muito bem que essa é a alma do negócio! ;) Mas e então, gostaram? Para quem não sacou, o Aaron é o coleguinha de francês da Bella que ficou irritado com o fato do Edward estar sempre em volta dela. Ele disse que era o melhor jogador da escola, então só imaginem o que a Alice e o Edward vão aprontar com esse convencido. (Sim, eu _AMO_ deixar as pessoas curiosas!)

Sobre eu não ter postado assim que eu consegui 19 reviews.. Caramba, eu não imaginava que ia ser tão rápido! No primeiro dia eu tinha 18 e nenhum quarto capítulo pronto, então eu me apressei pra poder terminar ele antes que eu pulasse para os capítulos que eu estou mais ansiosa para escrever. kD Enfim, muito obrigada pelas reviews e por algumas pessoas terem respondido as minhas perguntas bobas do último capítulo. Sem desmerecer as outras, eu queria agradecer principalmente a Bruna Beck, Ana Stemmer, Lily A. Cullen, Milla Mansen Cullen, Isa.C., Darklokura, Mary Maundrell e Larissa Motoko. ;)

Acho que eu já posso abusar um pouquinho de nada né? kD **38 reviews para o próximo capítulo. **

Até a próxima! _Mari_ _xx_

**Ps:** Se eu disser o papel da Cristhina perde a graça horas!


	5. Born for this

- Já não era sem tempo Ed, eu e Rose estávamos quase congelando aqui do lado do seu carro!

Tínhamos acabado de sair do ginásio e Emmett já estava apoiado no Volvo prateado, ao lado de Rosalie. Nosso jogo de mini-vôlei tinha atrasado alguns minutos por culpa de certas pessoas. Alice e Edward, para ser mais exata, ficaram segurando os últimos pontos da partida, fazendo com que Aaron se tornasse insuportávelmente competitivo. "Vamos lá Bella! Nós podemos ganhar desses dois!" ele ficava repetindo. Acho que Alice sabia que se eu concordasse em seguir meus extintos e jogasse bem, Aaron despertaria seu lado "Vamos acabar com Edward Cullen". Todas as vezes que ele gritava para eu ir na bola, a minha irmã se desfazia numa gargalhada gostosa.

Juro que escutei suspiros vindos do treinador quando Alice fazia isso.

- Ah Emmett, não enche - Alice disse, depois entrou no carro e bateu a porta com força.

Mencionei que ganhamos o jogo? Não sei como Alice não arrancou a cabeça de Edward ali mesmo no ginásio. Era o último ponto, depois de três prorrogações muito suadas (da parte de Aaron, claro) e Edward errou o saque. Não sei exatamente porque ele não passou a bola pela rede, talvez exisivesse distraído com alguma coisa ou então achou melhor não continuar prolongando o jogo. Quando a bola não passou para o outro lado, Alice olhou para Edward com o olhar mais assustador que eu já a vi fazendo. Ele só riu, tranquilo como estava o dia inteiro. Ela bufou de raiva e saiu para o vestiário com pressa, me deixando ali sozinha entre Aaron e Edward.

- Bom jogo, cara - Aaron disse. Ele e Edward sorriam ao apertarem as mãos - Você também jogou muito bem - continuou se virando pra mim.

- Claro - concordei irônica - Joguei muito bem nos últimos cinco minutos.

- Foi o bastante para nos fazer ganhar - sorri sem graça pelo comentário dele. Isso fez com que o sorriso de Aaron se tornasse ainda maior.

Edward tossiu alto.

- Vamos, Bella?

- Yep - mordi o lábio tentando conter o riso - Te vejo amanhã, Aaron.

Alice foi muito rápida ao trocar de roupa, sendo que quando eu estava entrando no vestiário ela estava saindo. Hm.. Então esse era o jeito de realmente irritar Alice. Pelo visto não era só Emmett e Jasper que não gostavam de perder. Fiquei com preguiça - e medo, os olhos de Alice ainda estavam mortais - de me trocar, por isso só coloquei o sobretudo preto que ganhara de Esme por cima do uniforme. Ao me encontrar com Edward no corredor dos vestiários, seus olhos me estudaram com cuidado. De repente, sua expressão ficou impossível de entender. Tinha alguma coisa com a minha roupa? Olhei para baixo tentando entender o que era. Nada fora do comum, eu acho. Minhas botas, não combinando em nada com os shorts que Alice escolheu para a nossa aula de Educação física, e o sobretudo. Levantei a cabeça confusa para perceber que Edward me olhava divertido.

- Hm.. oi? - perguntei morrendo de curiosidade.

- Nada - ele disse balançando a cabeça - Te conto mais tarde lá em casa.

Senti minha face esquentando um pouco. Por tínhamos que ir pra escola!?

- Então o que deu nela? - Rosalie perguntou. Emmett gargalhou da careta que Alice fazia de dentro do carro.

- Perdeu um jogo - Edward deu os ombros. Meu irmão urso cessou a gargalhada e arregalou os olhos.

- Sério? Uau! Nossa Bella, sua falta de coordenação conseguiu fazer Alice perder um jogo?

Bufei de raiva e o fitei tentando parecer ofendida.

- Na verdade, _maninho_, foi o meu time que ganhou.

Emmett ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois se voltou para Rosalie fingindo estar assustado.

- Fuja Rose, é o apocalipse! Bella venceu Alice em um jogo!

- Cala a boca Emmett - Edward deu um soco no ombro do irmão enquanto ria da sua encenação patética.

Nós quatro rimos juntos da careta de dor rídicula que Emmett fez.

- Você é tãao exagerado Em - Rosalie disse virando os olhos divertida.

Ainda estávamos jogando conversa fora, quando Jasper começou a se aproximar de nós. Nas suas mãos havia um envelope cumprido, cor de marfim. Ele o jogou para Edward assim que estava a uma distância em que poderia ser considerado normal arremessar as coisas. Quando Edward pegou o envelope no ar, Jasper assentiu com a cabeça e sem dizer uma palavra entrou no banco de trás com Alice. Esta por sua vez, abriu um sorriso cheio de alegria e o abraçou com força. Ele retribuiu o abraço e ao se separarem tinha um sorriso no rosto tão grande quanto o dela.

- O que é isso? - perguntei a Edward enquanto entrava no banco do passageiro.

- Nossos históricos.

- Eu que fiz o seu, Bella - Alice murmurou do banco de trás.

- E o que você disse? -mordi o lábio inferior rezando para que ela não tivesse escrito nada absurdo.

- Nada demais.. - ela riu divertida por alguma piada interna - Precisa ver o de Emmett, é a maior mentirada!

Pelo retrovisor, pude ver Emmett se virar para Alice no banco de trás.

- Não tem uma linha de mentira naquele histórico.

- Não _tinha _uma linha de mentira no que eu escrevi. Mas no que você completou... - Alice virou os olhos.

- Droga, Alice! - ele bateu o pé com força. Edward diminuiu a velocidade e se virou para encarar o irmão - Desculpa, Ed.. Vou tomar mais cuidado com o seu carrinho - desculpou-se, levantando as duas mãos e fazendo cara de culpado.

Edward soltou um longo suspiro e voltou a olhar para a estrada.

- Mas Alice, que droga! Pensei que você não tinha visto essa.

- Pois é, eu vi - disse se gabando.

Edward tossiu alto.

- Vi sim, ok?

- Alice... - Edward a repreendeu.

- Tá. Eu não vi, mas Edward me disse e eu fiquei sabendo do mesmo jeito, ok? - ela mostrou a língua como uma criança pequena.

Depois de mais algumas discussões entre Emmett, Edward e Alice sobre os nossos currículos, eu descobri algumas coisas que eu ainda não sabia. Rosalie já havia sido líder de torcida junto com Alice, mas isso fora há muito tempo. Jasper contou que na época Emmett também jogava no time de futebol do colégio. Ele se gabou dizendo que era o melhor atacante que aquela escola já viu em toda a sua história, e por isso eles tiveram que se mudar da cidade. Eu quase caí nessa história, mas Alice entregou sua mentira afirmando que quem foi culpado, quer dizer, culpada pelo mudança fora Rose. Ela sim estava começando a chamar a atenção na equipe. Ela tinha sido escalada para ser a chefe das líderes e se o cargo fosse ocupado por ela, provavelmente seu nome estaria nas próximas cem edições do livro das memórias. E isso significava nada de Cullens em Vancouver nos próximos cem anos. Ou seja, hora de se mudar. Também descobri algumas coisas sobre Jasper e Edward. Ambos haviam sido premiados em Forks por terem as notas mais altas de todo o colégio. Jasper na aula de inglês e Edward na de espanhol. Mas Rose entregou Edward assim como Alice entregou Emmett. Disse que ele só conseguiu o prêmio porque a professora queria tê-lo para si mesma. Obviamente, Edward negou com milhares de argumentos que ela nunca tinha nem seguer olhado para ele. Pelo visto, entre todos os garotos só Jasper tinha os verdadeiros méritos.

Toda essa conversa conseguiu arrancar muitas gargalhadas de todos nós. Percebi que eu nunca tinha realmente parado para pensar que antes de me conhecerem todos eles já tinham passado por milhares de experiências. Tudo que sempre me interessou sobre suas vidas fora as suas experiências humanas. Sorri comigo mesma tentando imaginar Edward nos anos oitenta. Uau. Alice com certeza se divertiu muito com as cores e penteados da época.

Nossa.. havia tanta coisa sobre eles que eu nunca tinha perguntado!

Ainda estávamos rindo pelas lembranças quando vi a nossa casa no final da estradinha que o volvo passava. Eu pudia ver Esme nos esperando na porta da garagem com um sorriso de boas vindas no rosto. Exatamente como uma mãe faria no primeiro dia de aula de seu filho - pensei comigo mesma.

A nova casa da minha família não era muito diferente da antiga. Branca, com uma floresta densa atrás, era escondida do resto da cidade de Denali e tinha as mesmas janelas grandes. Só me parecia um pouco maior do que a de Forks, como se isso fosse possível. Acho que eu tinha essa impressão porque, diferentemente da outra casa, a garagem dessa era um espécie de térreo, tornando o que deveria ser o primeiro andar em segundo. Por dentro eu também tinha a impressão de ainda estar andando pela casa de Forks, mas haviam algumas modificações. Ao invés de sete cômodos no terceiro andar, agora haviam oito. Esme projetara um quarto especialmente para mim, alegando que eu não podia passar o resto da minha vida dividindo o armário e as prateleiras com Edward. Não que ele se importasse com isso. Era Esme quem queria tudo sempre organizado e bonito. Mães...

- Como foi? - ela perguntou com os olhos brilhantes assim que todos nós saímos do carro.

- O de sempre, mãe.. - Jasper reclamou virando os olhos - O de sempre...

- Não não! Teve uma coisa legal! - Emmett exclamou animado.

- O que foi, meu bem?

- Alice perdeu um jogo para Bella e um coleguinha nosso!

- Arg Emmett, não precisava me lembrar! - minha irmã fadinha bateu o pé no chão com raiva - Eu já tinha me esquecido!

Esme passou os braços em volta de Alice a envolvendo em um abraço cheio de ternura. Depois, se voltando para Emmett, ela respondeu:

- Emmett querido, você também já perdeu para Bella.

- Aliás, _querido _- Edward imitou o tom de Esme - você continua perdendo.

- É cara, quase todo mês - Jasper entrou na brincadeira.

Edward e Jasper gargalhavam do embaraço de Emmett ao ser lembrado das nossas últimas quedas de braço. Há tempos ele não me chamava mais para competir, ele sabia que eu sempre ganhava. Só espero que a situação não esteja diferente quando ele me chamar da próxima vez. Acho que a nossa primeira aposta ainda está valendo. Rosalie que antes ajeitava o cabelo no espelho, o fechou imediatamente com raiva. Ela se voltou para os seus dois irmãos, agora os queimando com os olhos.

- Vocês também perderiam. Ela é uma recém-nascida. Obviamente tem mais força que todos nós.

Esme ainda estava com um braço no ombro de Alice quando ela levantou o olhar para mim. Ela sorria e rapidamente eu sorriso se abriu no meu rosto.

- Como você está, querida?

- Bem - respondi pega de surpresa pela sua pergunta.

- E a.. bem, sede? - ela perguntou embaraçada.

- Ah! Está controlada.

Alice virou os olhos impaciente para a mãe que riu ao mesmo tempo em que Edward me abraçava por trás.

- Ela está sendo modesta, mãe - ele disse apoiando a queixo no meu ombro - ela foi perfeita.

- O pior que foi - Jasper concordou - seu auto-controle foi exemplar, Bella.

Pisquei sem acreditar. Uau!

- Hm.. Obrigada. Mas acho que ainda vai demorar muito para eu chegar no controle que vocês tem.

- Bella, deixe de ser assim - Rose sorriu - Aproveite a glória um pouco, irmãnzinha.

- Rose tem razão Bella - Alice riu - Aceite que provavelmente o seu destino foi nascer para se tornar o que você é agora.

Os cinco vampiros a minha volta riram junto com Alice de seu comentário e sorri me sentindo imensamente grata por finalmente ter encontrado o meu lugar. Depois de mais conversas, Esme nos pediu para parar de perder tempo na garagem e entrar logo em casa, pois ela tinha coisas para fazer no jardim e não queria deixar para depois. Obdientes, todos nós entramos.

A tarde passou muito rápido. Eu e Edward passamos no meu quarto, ele estava me ajudando a arrumar o armário com as roupas que finalmente tinham chegado de Forks. No andar de baixo, eu podia ouvir Alice contando e planejando a nossa viagem para Nova York com Esme e Rose, ambas estavam tão animadas quanto a minha melhor amiga. Jasper e Emmett estavam no jardim, eu podia vê-los pela grande janela na parede do meu quarto. Estavam lutando, aprendendo novas técnicas. Quando terminei de guardar a última camiseta de malha na gaveta, me virei para Edward e percebi que ele observava seus irmãos.

- Pode ir lá, não vou te prender mais a essas atividades de garota - brinquei.

- Não - ele respondeu voltando o seu olhar para mim - eu prefiro ficar aqui com você.

- É bom ouvir isso - disse enquanto me deitava na cama ao seu lado - Sabe.. você não me contou o que havia de errado na minha roupa.

Meu sorriso torto apareceu de imediato no seu rosto enquanto ia para o meio da cama se deitar ao meu lado. Ele deu um beijo demorado no topo da minha cabeça e depois desceu as mãos com cuidado pelos meus cachos, passando os dedos abertos entre eles para despenteá-los. Senti um arrepio descer a minha espinha quando senti sua mão quente na minha nuca.

A reação do meu corpo ao toque de Edward me fez entender uma coisa que ele tantas vezes havia me dito na minha vida humana. Claro que agora as lembranças eram embassadas e as vozes quase como múrmuros, mas eu conseguia me lembrar muito bem de cada momento que passei. Uma vez Edward me dissera que eu despertava o seu lado humano, que perto de mim ele reagia como um humano. Agora, depois de passar o dia inteiro estudando as minhas próprias reações, eu percebi que com Edward eu também passava por essa influência. Era quase como se a minha maneira de reagir a ele ainda fosse humana. E isso era ótimo.

- Na verdade, ainda tem algo muito errado com a sua roupa - disse, me ajudando a tirar o sobretudo.

- Ah, é? - eu provoquei divertida - E você pode me dizer?

- Acho que não preciso explicar - ele sorriu e me beijou.


	6. Who is there?

Fiquem ultra contentes, dessa vez eu não demorei muito :)

Esse capítulo é bem curtinho em comparação aos outros, mas é um dos meus preferidos. Jasper está de matar o coração, eu sempre tive uma quedinha por ele, admito :$ rs. Dessa vez eu escrevi tudo de uma vez e só me custou só meia hora. Incrível, não é? Devo isso ao McFLY. Aconselho a escutaram a música **"Bubble Wrap"** deles quando estiverem lendo esse capítulo. Foi ela quem me deu toda essa inspiração repentina, e é maravilhosa. :) Ah, sobre o tamanho. Ele não podia ser maior porque ele é como uma 'preparação' para o próximo. Vocês vão entender depois que lerem. :D

Tem gente me perguntando sobre a Nessie e eu expliquei porque ela não aparece nessa fic no primeiro capítulo. Dúvidas e é só correr lá. :) Sobre os lemons.. Bem, digamos que eu seja pouco maliciosa demais para escrever cenas assim [a] Acho que não vou por nenhum, mas nunca se sabe né kD HUSHDUSHDUS Muito obrigada MESMO pelos elogios! *-*

Noventa reviews que tal? :D Briiincadeira, **85 reviews** e trago o próximo capítulo com direito a visita em Forks! (Sim, eu amo matar vocês de curiosidade! hehe)

_Mari, xx :D_

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram e a rotina começa a tomar conta do dia-a-dia da casa. Acho que em outra família a rotina tornaria tudo chato e entediante, mas no nosso caso a nossa vida só se tornava mais interessante e divertida.

O que costumava me deixar mais contente era todos os dias aprender algo novo sobre mim mesma. Sabe o conceito de uma criança de cinco anos? Bem, eu era a criança de cinco anos dos Cullen. Pelo menos em termos vampirísticos eu era. A cada dia minhas novas capacidades se mostravam de maneiras diferentes. Meu escudo ficava cada vez mais forte, meu sentidos cada vez mais apurados, minha velocidade e minha força cada vez mais e mais potente. Jasper me disse numa madrugada que passamos conversando, que isso acontecia pois eu estava aprendendo a controlar cada "novidade" da minha vida. Logo eu ficaria menos rápida, mas sobre os sentidos e o escudo ele dissera que eu só tenho tendência a ficar mais poderosa. Isso era ótimo. Claro que vou sentir falta de sempre ganhar de Edward nas corridas e de Emmett nas quedas de braço, mas eu não me importo de ter essas habilidades enfraquecidas. Quem nasceu para ser o mais rápido fora Edward e quem nasceu para ser o mais forte fora Emmett. Eu estava muito bem sendo aquela que tinha o escudo da mente, como Jasper brincou ao me explicar.

- Você está se saindo bem, Bella - sorriu.

- Acho que sim Jazz.. Espero que eu continue assim.

Eu realmente queria. A minha vida estava seguindo um curso maravilhoso, perfeito. Mudar esse curso seria como levar um punhal no peito, seria horrível demais perder essa felicidade que sentia.

- As coisas só tendem a melhorar - continuou Jasper - Pelo jeito que você está se desenvolvendo, acho que não iremos te chamar de recém-nascida por muito tempo... Ah, não se ofenda por favor, não estou falando de você como um experimento é só que..

- .. tudo bem Jasper, eu entendo - interrompi rindo.

Ele sorriu sem graça e eu retribuí o sorriso o encorajando a continuar a me mostrar suas observações. Eu gostava de passar um tempo conversando com Jasper, ele andava sendo um irmão e tanto. Todo a sua, bem.. dificuldade, de ficar perto de mim havia evaporado desde o dia em que abrí os olhos para a minha nova vida. Eu sabia que de todos os Cullen, Jasper era aquele que mais podia esclarecer minhas dúvidas sobre como me portar sendo uma recém-nascida. Foi ele quem me explicou que eu deveria ter uma atenção especial a hora do almoço na escola pois o refeitório quase sempre estava fechado por causa da neve, e se não fosse pelo seu conselho eu teria arrancado a cabeça de Cristhina no dia em que ela passou entre eu e Edward na fila. Não que eu ligasse, mas não seria prudente matá-la.

Quando Emmett, Edward e Alice saiam para caçar os ursos da montanha que Emmett tanto amava, eu e Jasper costumávamos ficar em casa conversando. Ambos não tinhámos paciência para ver Emmett brincando com o urso antes de matá-lo. Quer dizer, paciência não, controle. Jasper e eu já 'roubamos' cinco ursos de Emmett por não aguentarmos sentir o cheiro do sangue sem atacar. Nós íamos na direção do urso e jogávamos Emmett longe antes mesmo que este pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo. Ele ficava irado com isso, por isso eu e Jasper passamos a optar por não ir nessas caçadas de ursos.

Então, sentávamos na varanda de frente para a floresta para esperar Edward e Alice e conversávamos a noite inteira. Não só sobre as minhas dúvidas, mas também sobre as nossas vidas em geral. Nessa noite, Jasper me contou como era difícil para ele ir para a escola no primeiro ano com Carlisle e Esme. Faltou tantas aulas para caçar que até repetiu de ano! Claro que ninguém ligou, mas Jasper se sentiu tão mal por ter estado dependente da sede, que ele levou isso como um objetivo para o ano seguinte. Ele caçaria menos, lutaria contra ela e mataria menos aulas. Hoje, aqui está ele, o melhor aluno da turma de inglês de Forks.

- Alice também serviu como uma meta - ele me confidenciou depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

- Como assim?

- Eu não podia ter um auto controle tão frágil, Bella. Não era só perigoso para mim e quem fosse a minha vítima. Era perigoso também para Alice - ele encarava o céu estrelado ao meu explicar, sua voz cheia de ternura e dor por se lembrar dessa época tão complicada -, caso eu fosse descoberto, ela também seria. Por isso eu decidi que se eu não conseguisse achar um jeito de ser menos sedento, eu fugiria. Claro que Alice nunca viu isso, pois eu nunca cheguei perto de realmente fugir. A partir do dia que me decidi me fortalecer para tê-la do meu lado, tudo ficou mais fácil. Ela era a estrela que eu precisava para me guiar - hesitou e então riu baixo, depois se virou para me encarar - Acho que você consegue me entender.. Não consegue?

- Consigo - disse encarando o chão pensativa.

Admito que nunca passou pela minha cabeça deixar Edward. Quando era humana ele havia feito isso uma vez, e eu mal consegui sobreviver. Mas se fosse ele que estivesse correndo perigo e não eu, tenho certeza que eu faria o possível e o impossível para salvá-lo. Seria terrível ter que viver, se é que isso poderia ser chamado de vida, sem Edward. Porém, eu nunca conseguiria estar perto dele sabendo que eu poderia entregá-lo a qualquer momento. Entregar o nosso segredo significava entregá-lo a morte. Os Volturi não seria flexíveis dessa vez.. Eles não gostavam da nossa família. E eu sabia que caso saíssemos da linha mais alguma vez, nem direito a uma morte rápida teríamos. Jane e Caius não deixariam barato.

- Eu faria o mesmo por Edward - continuei e me virei para encontrar o olhar de Jasper. Ele parecia agoniado - Ei, você conseguiu Jazz. Não fique assim.

Sua expressão se amenizou um pouco e ele sorriu para mim. Seu sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos mas esse era um começo.

- Nunca tive a chance de me desculpar, Bella. Sinto muito por tê-la atacado.

- Sinceramente Jasper, eu mal me lembro disso - disse tentando mentir para ele, talvez ele não conseguisse perceber - Sabe.. nem me marcou mesmo.

- Bella, quando conseguir controlar suas emoções, vai conseguir mentir para mim - ele riu, finalmente quebrando a tensão que nossa conversa ganhou de repente - Você fica nervosa quando mente.

- É - disse irritada - Eu sei.

Jasper ainda estava rindo quando ouvi um barulho vindo da floresta. De imediato, um rosnado saiu do meu peito e logo eu estava de pé na frente do meu irmão em posição de defesa. Ele parou de rir com a minha reação e uma onda de calma passou por todo o meu corpo, fazendo com que os meus músculos rígidos pela minha posição logo voltassem ao seu estado normal. Eu virei o olhar confusa e mais uma vez Jasper me lançou uma onda de calma. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastá-la, até que ele balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Edward e Alice tem razão, você é teimosa - ele riu - São só eles, Bella. Relaxe.

- Ah... - disse envergonhada. Caramba! Se não fosse o meu desejo por proteger Jasper - não sei como pude me esquecer ele lutar mil vezes melhor do que eu, teria corrido até a floresta e os atacado sem pensar duas vezes.

- As crianças não deveriam estar na cama? - podíamos ouvir a voz grossa de Emmett ecoando por toda a floresta, mas não eu conseguia vê-los ainda.

- Não sei o seu beijo de boa noite - Jasper respondeu e depois caiu na risada. Consegui ouvir as gargalhadas de Edward e o 'eca' que Emmett soltou.

- Espero que isso tenha sido para mim - Alice reclamou. Agora eu podia ver os três na orla da floresta iluminada pela luz da lua cheia.

- Claro que foi, minha rainha - ele se levantou e correu para abraçá-la. Os dois encostaram suas testas e sorriram como os dois apaixonados bobos que eram.

Edward observou Jasper correr até Alice e quando este alcançou a sua irmã, ele voltou seu olhos brilhantes pela exitação da caçada, para os meus. Com o tempo, eu passei a perceber que Edward amava ir caçar, seus olhos sempre voltavam com esse brilho diferenciado. Não acredito que isso seja por causa do sangue, o seu apelo pelo meu sangue e o seu auto-controle perfeito me mostrou que a sede aos poucos foi ganhando menos importância para Edward. Ele podia conviver com aquilo por algum tempo, portanto, não era o prazer em acabar com aquela queimação na garganta que o deixava assim. Acredito que seja a sensação de liberdade. Poder correr entre a floresta, usar a força que bem quiser, e liberar todos os seus extintos era uma sensação mais que maravilhosa. Era quase tão maravilhoso quanto passar uma noite com ele, mas essa parte só pode ser nomeada com indescritível.

Eu ri sozinha pelo rumo que os meus pensamento tomaram, me lembrando da nossa noite no primeiro dia de aula. Tive que atirar Emmett contra uma pedra para que ele parasse de comentar como Edward e eu parecíamos selvagens numa cama. Isso foi.. bem, é. Embaraçoso. Mas acho que a pancada que ele levou o fez fechar a boca de uma vez por todas. Logo um sorriso enorme se abriu na sua face de anjo em resposta a minha risada repentina. Soava como música. Deixei meu escudo cair para que ele pudesse entender a alegria que eu sentia naquele momento. Seu sorriso se tornou ainda maior quando lhe mostrei as minhas lembranças da última semana e todas as minha reações a elas. Editei um pouco, mostrando-lhe só as partes de mais importância, e antes que eu pudesse perceber que ele não estava mais na orla da floresta, Edward tomou o lugar que Jasper ocupara a noite toda. O susto fez com que o meu escudo se fechasse repentinamente.

- Eu estava gostando... Gosto de saber como você vê as coisas.

- Eu sei - sorri encostando a cabeça no seu ombro - É que você me assustou.

- Assustei? Pensei que estivesse com os sentidos apurados.

- Eles estão - murmurei agora concentrada na luz da lua - o problema é que você me desconcerta.

- Até hoje? - disse num tom monótono, me provocando. Bufei alto tentando parecer chateada, mas na verdade eu estava rindo por dentro. Edward se assustou com a minha reação e começou a se desculpar - Estou brincando, Bella.. Sabe que as minhas reações a você são iguais, eu não queria lhe ofender.

Levantei num salto, agora o assustando ainda mais.

- Há! Te enganei - disse rindo.

Silêncio. Ops.

Ele se levantou devagar e estudou a minha face com cuidado.

- Você ainda corre mais rápido que eu? - ele perguntou, ainda com a expressão séria.

- Er.. - fui pega de surpresa pela sua pergunta - Creio que sim...

- Que pena, vou ter que me esforçar mais para te pegar.

Sua expressão se tornou terrivelmente maliciosa e eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. No instante em que ele terminou a sua frase, entrei na sua brincadeira e corri para fugir do seu ataque. Pude ouvir suas a risada e passos logo atrás de mim e corri um pouco mais para que ele não conseguisse me alcançar. Ás vezes ele dizia que ia correr mais rápido para me alcançar, ou que ele já estava quase conseguindo, mas eu sabia que Edward deveria estar a uns dez passos de mim.

Toda a nossa brincadeira nem tinha passado do quintal da nossa casa. Estávamos correndo em círculos pelo jardim de Esme, tomando cuidado dobrado para desviar dos canteiros de rosas brancas, da pequena fonte que ela havia colocado no canto e das suas orquídeas tão bem cuidadas. Nenhum de nós queria ver o ódio ou a tristeza que nossa mãe sentiria se estragássemos alguma coisa. Eu podia ouvir Alice e Jasper discutindo sobre algo relacionado ao seu tão querido porshe amarelo junto com Esme e Carlisle. E infelizmente eu podia ouvir Rose e Emmett 'matando a saudade' em seu quarto. Desliguei minha cabeça desses sons, me concentrando apenas na respiração uniforme de Edward e seus passos atrás de mim. De repente, o som ficou diferente. Edward ficou em silêncio absoluto. Acho que tinha parado de respirar, pois nem isso eu conseguia ouvir.

Parei de correr me perguntando se tinha alguma coisa acontecendo e me apoiei na árvore da orla da floresta preocupada. O jardim da casa estava completamente vazio, não havia nenhum ruído além do som dos grilos. O que tinha acontecido? Ouvi um galho se quebrando na árvore e me afastei para poder descobrir o que era. Não tive a chance de nem ver como ou quando, só sei que no segundo seguinte Edward estava ao meu lado com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro.

- Eu é que te peguei - ele riu antes de beijar carinhosamente o meu pescoço.

Eu suspirei alto enquanto passava a mão pelo seu cabelo bronze. Não tinha certeza se eu deveria estar irritada ou grata por ele ter conseguido me atacar, a brincadeira estava divertida, mas isso estava muito mais interessante... Uma exclamação um pouco mais alta de Carlisle me fez recuperar os sentidos e resolvi prolongar um pouco mais a nossa brincadeira ao invés de ir além. Virei-me rapidamente entre os braços que Edward mantinha na minha cintura e o encostei de leve na árvore que ele tinha usado para se esconder. Ele me observava curioso sobre as minhas ações, até que encostei meus lábios de leve nos seus para prender sua atenção. Quando percebi que ele estava concentrado o bastante no que eu estava fazendo, comecei a fazer cócegas pelo seu corpo.

- AH! - ele riu se abaixando para tentar fugir das minhas mãos ágeis - Golpe muito baixo, Bella!

- Achou que eu ia deixar ficar barato? - disse rindo, tentando acompanhar suas esquivadas rápidas

- Você não deveria ter me provocado Srta. Cullen - ele disse tentando parecer perigoso, isso me fez rir mais.

Edward era bom nisso.

Não sei direito como, mas logo ele conseguiu referter a situação. Num segundo eu estava com ele contra a árvore e no outro eu estava deitada no chão com ele ajoelhado ao meu lado. Mas dessa vez era ele quem estava me enchendo de cócegas. Acho que a ele me deixava tão desconcertada que eu não conseguia acompanhar movimentos rápidos como esses... Enquanto um pedaço da minha tentava fugir das mãos ágeis de Edward, um outro pensava se seria sempre assim. Se toda vez que Edward se aproximasse de mim eu me sentiria deslumbrada. Eu tentava me esquivar das suas mãos ágeis, mas ele era realmente muito bom nisso! Eu não conseguia parar de rir.

- Edward.. pa..ra.. - disse tentando puxar o ar para conseguir continuar as palavras - .. você es..tá me su..jando de terra!

Ele riu mais ainda e parou para apontar para a camisa branca que ele usava. Ela conseguiu voltar branca da caçada, mas definitivamente não estava conseguindo se manter limpa na nossa brincadeira.

- E você ainda reclama? - ele disse se divertindo com um pedaço de terra que tirei do meu cabelo - Alice vai é me matar...

- Ela ficará feliz em te dar uma nova na semana que vem - respondi rindo.

Ele sorriu e então passou seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Fiquei com o corpo mole, deixando que ele me puxasse para o seu colo e me aninhasse como um bebê. Gostava de ficar assim com ele, eu me sentia protegia. Era como se nada no mundo pudesse me alcançar ao lado de Edward. Perdida nesses pensamentos, de repente minha canção de ninar começou a ecoar pelo jardim da casa. Era Edward a cantarolando baixo enquanto passava os lábios nos meus cachos. Na segunda repetição, eu tentei o acompanhar nas primeiras notas, mas logo percebi que era mais confortante não ter que me concentrar nas notas certas para cantar e sim nas lembranças que elas me traziam. Deixei meu escudo cair mais uma vez naquela noite. Deixei que Edward visse as lembranças que a minha canção me traziam. Lembranças humanas de sonhos, noites quase sem sono, conversas jogadas fora, pesadelos confortados, beijos que arriscavam a minha.. Concluí que tínhamos tido o começo certo para a nossa eternidade juntos e Edward concordou com a cabeça, me lembrando que meu escudo ainda estava caído. Ele riu da minha percepção e eu ri junto.

Depois de um tempo, Edward também começou a me contar as lembranças que a minha canção lhe trazia. Contou-me de quando a compôs, coisa que nunca tive a chance de saber. Foi com a ajuda de Alice e Esme. Elas tinham pensamentos tão doces e encorajadores, que ele se sentiu incentivado para compor de novo. Havia décadas que ele não tocava o piano. Imaginou que relembrar a canção preferida de Esme não faria mal, se sentia tão bem naquela tarde... Por que não passar o que sentia para a música? Então, quando tocou a última nota da música, as minhas notas começaram a se juntar na sua cabeça.. E logo ele tocava a melodia que faria parte de nossas noites nos anos seguintes.

Eu poderia ter passado mais algumas horas sentada no colo de Edward, escutando com detalhes fatos que eu desconhecia sobre ele e sua família. Emmett e Jasper queriam fugir de Forks por minha causa, eles acham que eu era uma ameaça. Eu. A tão frágil e fraca humana... Mas os primeiros raios de sol começaram a surgir me lembrando que tínhamos que ir para a escola. Ah, também precisávamos tomar um banho para tirar as manchas de terra da nossa pele.

Quando entramos pela varanda para a grande sala de estar, Jasper e Alice estavam sentados nos sofá abraçados. Os dois assistiam ao noticiário local atentos, mas nada de interessante parecia estar acontecendo. Um tipo de epidemia estava se alastrando pela país, mas nada disso atingiria a nós mesmo... Por isso não prestei atenção ás notícias da televisão ao seguir Edward em direção ao segundo andar.

Quando estávamos no meio da escada, o telefone tocou.

Alice e Edward se petrificaram onde estavam, fazendo com que eu e Jasper ficássemos preocupados.

- Alice? Alice, o que é?! - ele perguntava aflito.

- Não é uma visão Jasper - Edward respondeu recompondo sua expressão. Não me convenceu, sua mandíbula estava trincada.

- Então o que é? - perguntei me sentindo nervosa. Agora o telefone parara de tocar. Talvez pela demora para atendermos. Edward soltou um suspiro de alívio e balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação antes de continuar a subir a escada para o corredor. Ainda sem entender toda essa cena, continuei subindo a escada até que o telefone voltou a tocar. Edward congelou no lugar, de novo.

- Acho que você deveria atender, Bella - minha irmã disse olhando fixamente para frente.

- Eu? Por quê? - já não entendia mas nada do que estava acontecendo.

- Porque eu não consigo ver quem está ligando - ela respondeu seca.

Jacob. Eu não o via desde o meu casamento, quando ele quase perdeu depois de uma besteira que eu disse. Eu me arrependera tanto por ter desperdiçado minha última memória com o meu melhor amigo. Me arrependera tanto por toda a dor que eu lhe tinha causado. Jake dissera uma vez que preferia me ver morta do que vampira. Por que ele estava me ligando? A lembrança daquela conversa na nossa árvore na praia nublada parecia tão distante agora.. Jake.. La Push.. Quileutes.. Todos pareciam fazer parte de outra vida.

Um súbito pensamento me fez hesitar. Talvez não fosse Jake. Ele não me procuraria. Ele disse que me queria ver _morta_.Poderia ser Seth pedindo notícias.. Ele sempre gostara dos Cullen. É, era isso. Era Seth. Ou Sam querendo prestar contas com a minha família por eles terem quebrado o pacto ao me transformarem... Meu deus! Não, não podia ser nenhum deles! Por que me procurariam!? Descongelei da escada e a desci correndo, estava com medo que o telefone parasse de tocar e eu não tivesse chance de conversar com ele novamente. Antes de dizer alguma coisa, hesitei com medo. Sentia meu coração inanimado mais pesado no meu peito, sabia o esforço que o meu companheiro estaria fazendo para bombear o sangue caso ele ainda pudesse bater nesse minuto. Estaria a mil por hora.

- Alô? - perguntei com a voz tremida.

- Ah, _Bella.._


	7. Please, be safe

_- Alô? - perguntei com a voz tremida. _

_- Bella. _

_

* * *

_

- Jacob?

- Não, Bella.

Hesitou por um segundo e depois respondeu. Quando ouvi a voz de novo senti um caroço descer pela minha garganta.

- É o Billy.

- Ah.. - não pude esconder a desapontamento da minha voz.

No fundo eu realmente achava que era Jacob. Na verdade, eu _queria_ que fosse Jacob.

- .. Não sei como consegui confundir vocês dois, Billy. Me desculpe - continuei tentando quebrar a tensão.

- Não finja, Bella. Sei que não esperava a minha ligação - podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

- É, não mesmo - admiti encabulada.

Billy era como um segundo pai para mim. Mesmo estando desapontanda por não estar conversando com Jacob, era bom ouvir uma voz conhecida. A última vez que vi Billy foi no dia em nos mudamos de Forks. Sentia falta da sua presença mais do que pudera imaginar.

- Como estão as coisas aí? - ele perguntou num tom despreocupado.

- Bem.. Melhor do que da última vez que nos vimos, com certeza - disse, Billy riu do outro lado da linha e o som me fez hesitar antes de continuar a conversa.

Billy era contra a minha transformação assim como Jacob... Aliás, ele foi o primeiro a me alertar para ficar longe de Edward. Ele me visitara para apoiar meu pai e porque me amava, não porque queria ficar mais próximos de um clã de vampiros. Billy podia não ter nada contra a minha família, mas também não apoiava a minha decisão de me tornar um deles. Não fazia sentido ele ligar para checar como tudo está.

Ainda na sala, Jasper e Edward me olhavam curiosos e imóveis enquanto Alice mantinha os olhos fechados movimentando os dedos em volta das pálpebras. Dores de cabeça, aposto. Algo - no caso alguém, estava embaçando suas visões. Eu não tinha certeza de quem era esse alguém, mas eu sabia que humano e vampiro não era. Mordi o lábio sentindo a tensão tomar conta de mim. Mau sinal, mau sinal.

- O que aconteceu, Billy?

- Nada, Bella.. - ele disse nervoso - Por que você acha isso?

- O que é? - pressionei.

- Bem.. eu queria mesmo era falar com Carlisle.. Não me entenda mal...

- Carlisle? Alguém está doente? - o interrompi aflita.

_- Não... Isso não... - Alice soltou uma exclamação baixa. Ela tinha visto alguma coisa._

- Sim.

- Quem, Billy?

- É Charlie.

Depois de desligar o telefone com Billy, eu fiquei em choque. Tinha recebido tantas informações, estava sentindo tantas coisas, que mal consegui organizar tudo na minha cabeça. Edward me abraçou com força assim que bati o telefone no gancho, ele tentava me acalmar junto com os donsde Jasper. Pela primeira vez desde que me tornara vampira, Jasper não conseguiu me acalmar. Claro que meu nervosismo se amenizou, mas não sumiu. Jasper deveria estar nervoso também, já que Alice não mexera um dedo desde que o telefone fora desligado. Mas mesmo com as suas próprias emoções conturbadas, ele se preocupou com as complicações que esse sentimentos podiam trazer para o meu atual estado de recém-nascida. Sendo assim Jasper convenceu Edward a trocar de lugar com ele a fim de tornar sua influência em meu sistema emocional mais forte.

Obivamente não demorou muito para que eu me acalmasse, mas eu sabia que aquilo não duraria muito. O tempo de paz armada que tive em seguida foi o bastante para que eu pudesse articular planos na minha cabeça. Eu iria para Forks cuidar de Charlie ainda hoje e passaria quanto tempo pudesse com ele. Expliquei para Edward, Alice e Jasper que de acordo com Billy, Charlie estava muito doente e nenhum médico da cidade conseguia descobrir qual era a receita certa para curá-lo. Por isso ele procurou Carlisle, na esperança de que ele pudesse ajudar. Mas ele não esperava, e nem queria, que eu atendesse o telefone.

- Disse que não me avisou, pois não queria me preocupar, ele disse que não era nada sério. - expliquei.

- Ele não pode fazer isso, Bella... Você ainda é a filha dele - Jasper me interrompeu.

É. Eu ainda era a filha dele.

Eu sabia que Billy estava mentindo. Se ele chegou a procurar Carlisle para pedir ajuda, alguma coisa estava muito errada com o meu pai. Eu me sentia culpada por não ter nem pensado em como ele estava nos últimos meses. Eu estava tão feliz e realizada que admito nem ter me lembrado de que ainda devia satisfações a Charlie. Mesmo assim a atitude de Billy me deixou com raiva. É claro que eu iria querer saber caso Charlie estivesse com algo sério! Eu o amava, ele era meu pai. Eu podia não ser a Bella de sempre, mas Charlie havia aceitado isso bem. Para ele não importava, eu sempre seria a sua Bells.

Quem era Billy para entrar no meio? Séra que não passou pela sua cabeça que algo sério pode estar acontecendo com meu pai e ele poderia ter tirado de mim os últimos momentos que eu poderia ter com o ele?

- Se acalme, Bella - Jasper pediu - Você precisa cooperar também. Não posso manter o clima com falicidade, também estou nervoso.

- Desculpe - a impaciencia tomava conta de mim, era inevitável.

- O que você quer fazer? - Edward perguntou parando de prestar atenção nos borrões que as visões de Alice haviam se tornado na sua cabeça.

- Ir para Forks - respondi imediatamente.

- Imaginei - disse apontando com a cabeça em direção a Alice.

- Tem um vôo daqui a uma hora, Bella - Alice disse e se voltou para Jasper - Jazz, vamos lá comprar as passagens.

- Só uma, Alice - corrigi - Eu vou sozinha.

Minha irmã assentiu com a cabeça sem dizer nada e saiu com Jasper pela porta da frente.

- Me ajuda? - perguntei á Edward, encarando o chão. Tinha medo de encontrar seu olhar. Prometi a mim mesma há um ano atrás que nunca mais o faria sofrer, e eu sabia que estava fazendo isso.

Não é que eu não quisesse que Edward fosse comigo. Tê-lo ali ao meu lado seria algo maravilhoso. Mas Billy já havia pedido que eu não fosse até Forks. Ele me avisou que o bando ainda não estava contente com o fato de agora eu ser uma Cullen. Claro, que as ameaças de Billy não me causaram nenhum tipo de medo, eu era muito mais forte do que todos eles, inclusive Sam. O problema era que Edward podia não ser. Lembrei do que Jasper me dissera na nossa conversa.

_Ele podia se arriscar, mas não podia arriscar quem amava._

Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer perfeitamente agora. Eu não me importava com o risco, mas também não queria que Edward passasse por isso. Ele não _precisava_ passar por isso. Se Charlie estava doente, eu é que iria ficar com ele até que ele melhorasse. Edward não tinha que se arriscar por causa do meu pai.

O silêncio continuou na sala. Um calafrio desceu a minha espinha.

Não tinha cabeça para segurar aquela tensão toda, então corri para o meu quarto e comecei a arrumar a mala. O medo de encontrar o seu olhar e a pressa de ver Charlie, agora que Jasper estava ausente, cairam com força sobre mim. Queria ver meu pai logo, queria desesperadamente descobrir se ele estava bem. Também queria fugir de qualquer pergunta que Edward pudesse fazer. Caso descobrisse porque eu não queria que ele fosse, ele com certeza iria.

Sem pensar direito, eu abri as portas do meu armário jogando para trás as minhas roupas antigas, aquelas que Alice não tinha substituído por outras de grife. Edward logo apareceu no quarto, e ainda em silêncio ficou comigo o tempo todo. Ele me ajudou pegando todas as roupas que eu joguei do armário e as dobrou para eu as colocar na mala com mais facilidade enquanto ainda ser raciocinar direito, eu revirava todas as minhas gavetas atrás dos meus moletons antigos. Ele não dissera quase nada desde que eu desliguei o telefone. Óbvio que escutara tudo o que Billy havia falado, Edward podia ouvir tudo o que conversamos, mas acho que ele esperava alguma satisfação da minha parte. Alguma satisfação relacionada ao fato de eu não o querer comigo.

Quando já tinha separado todas as roupas de que precisaria, me virei para finalmente encontrar o olhar de Edward. Ele não estava esperando nenhuma satisfação. Parecia estar esperando o momento em que eu precisaria mais do que sua ajuda física.

Sentindo o desespero tomar conta de mim novamente, eu me joguei em seus braços soluçando lágrimas que eu nunca poderia derramar. Em resposta ele me abraçou com força, me deixando esconder a cabeça no seu peito. Tudo que ele dizia durante algum tempo não fazia sentido para mim, eram só sussurros. Eles estavam muito distantes de onde a minha mente estava. Todo o arrependimento caiu em cheio sobre mim junto com a percepção sobre o verdadeiro motivo de Billy ter escondido sua doença de mim.

Charlie poderia estar morrendo.

- Bella.. Ele vai ficar bem, fique tranquila... - consegui entender depois de clarear minha cabeça.

Edward passava a mão entre os meus cachos tentando sem sucesso me reconfortar. A cada instante eu sentia meus olhos cada vez mais inchados e secos. Eu não estava de fato chorando, mas ainda tinha as mesmas reações que teria antigamente. A grande diferença era que agora não haviam lágrimas. Logo, Edward desistiu de usar as palavras, ele sabia que gestos diziam mais. Ele me aninhou no colo como havia feito no jardim mais cedo e a mesma sensação de proteção caiu sobre mim. Nos sentamos na cama e ele me balançou novamente como se fosse uma criança. Involuntariamente, passei os braços em volta do seu pescoço enquanto fechado os olhos tentando me acalmar. Mas agora, pela primeira vez na vida, Edward não estava sendo o meu remédio.

- Eu preciso ir - comecei a murmurar desesperada depois de um tempo. Estava tornando meus pensamentos e minhas palavras em uma coisa só, tudo o que eu dizia soava incoerente - preciso ir.. Charlie.. Forks.. Ainda hoje.. Me ajude.. Ele não pode.. Por favor Edward.. Impeça..

- Ei ei - ele disse baixo colocando os dedos sobre os meus lábios. Me calei na hora levantando o olhar assustado para encará-lo. Edward parecia tranquilo, mas no fundo eu podia ver que ele estava tão agoniado quanto eu. Eu me prometi que não faria isso de novo a Edward de novo... Por que eu não podia manter minhas promessas?! - Respire, Bella.. Alice está comprando sua passagem de ida nesse exato minuto. Fique calma meu amor... Você vai ir para Forks ainda hoje, vai encontrar o seu pai assim que for possível...

- Sim, eu vou... - sussurrei começando a me sentir melhor. Logo eu estaria com ele.

___________________________________

Pensei que o silêncio de Edward acabaria depois da minha recaída, mas a caminho do aeroporto, nenhum de nós disse nada. Eu ainda estava me sentindo desesperada e tentava me distrair observando a floresta que passava com rapidez pelo nosso carro. Eu podia ver todos os animais ali escondidos, e por sorte - ou azar, vi um veado correndo em direção a um lago não muito longe da estrada. Minha garganta queimou. Droga. Ia fazer cinco dias que não caçava, meus olhos já deveriam estar negros de novo. Ao meu lado, Edward fingia estar concentrado na estrada, mas de tempos em tempos sua respiração se acelerava. Ele também não deveria estar com os pensamentos nesse carro.

- Queria te pedir uma coisa - disse finalmente.

- Claro - respondi. No instante em que terminei a frase, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Pena que chegava aos seus olhos.

O sorriso logo sumiu, e Edward demorou a continuar. Talvez estivesse se perguntando se realmente iria me pedir o que quer que fosse.

- Sabe que os Quileutes não estão contentes com a sua transformação - ele disse depois da pausa - Tome cuidado, por favor, Bella. Não quero que você tenha conflitos com nenhum deles.

- Não vou me encontrar com nenhum deles, Edward. Você sabe disso... - hesitei, finalmente entendendo porque ele estava tão tenso - Se está pensando que vou atrás de Jacob, não se preocupe...

- Não me referia a isso - ele me interrompeu seco - mas já que tocou no assunto, gostaria que não se encontrasse com ele.

- Por quê?

- Ele quase perdeu o controle com você no nosso casamento, Bella - respondeu ainda sério. Eu já podia sentir a raiva correndo por todo o meu corpo. - se isso acontecer, você também vai perder o controle.

- Não vou.

- Você não sabe.

- Acho que me conheço o bastante, Edward.

- E acho que conheço vampiros recém-nascidos o bastante, não acha!? - disse brecando o carro.

Com os nervos a flor da pele, eu mal percebi que apertava o braço do banco. A raiva corria por todo o meu corpo. Eu sabia que era perfeitamente capaz de não atacar ou arranjar problemas ou caçar ou matar ou fazer qualquer outra estupidez que Edward achava que eu faria. Nunca atacaria um deles. Nunca! Os Quileutes foram a minha família quando fui deixada. Foi a época mais difícil da minha vida, e eu nunca me esqueceria que se não fosse por eles, e principalmente por Jacob, eu nunca teria tido a chance de me reencontrar com Edward. Teria morrido antes, ou Victoria teria feito a sua vinagança. Tanto faz.

Eu bufava alto tentando conter a minha vontade de sair correndo daquele carro estúpido e correr para aquele avião estúpido logo. Edward, assim como eu, tinha a sua respiração acelerada e segurava o volante do Volvo com as duas mãos. Só que ao contrário de mim, ele não parecia estar quebrando o carro com a sua força. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Tinha provado que poderia me controlar. Por que ele não podia acabar com esse ciúme de Jacob e me apoiar? Eu merecia isso, não?! Não fiz menção para quebrar o silêncio do carro. Ainda estávamos parados e Edward encostou a cabeça no volante. De olhos fechados, ele acalmou a sua respiração até que deixou suas mãos caírem do volante.

- Por favor, Isabella - ele disse sem mudar de posição - Não faça nenhuma bobagem. Vou respeitar a sua vontade de ir sozinha, e não precisa me dizer o motivo - ele completou assim que abri a boca para me justificar- Mas, por favor, me diga que vai fazer o máximo para se manter segura. Alice não pode te ver e eu não confio em Sam, não sei se ele vai poupá-la agora que quebrei o pacto.

- Sam não vai saber que estive lá - menti.

- Vai, Bella. Sabe que vai. Então, por mim, faça isso, certo?

- Certo - respondi finalmente soltando a minha mão do banco. Estava me acalmando também.

Edward ligou o carro novamente e seguiu em direção ao aeroporto. Não deveria demorar muito para chegarmos, correr não seria necessário.

A medida que o tempo passava, o sentimento de culpa voltava a me assolar. Só que dessa vez não era nada em relação a Charlie, era a Edward. Eu estava perdendo o foco. Eram muitas emoções para uma cabeça só. Muitas emoções em um tempo muito pequeno. Como pude chegar a pensar aquelas idiotices? O que há de errado comigo?! Eu estava perdendo o controle. Só podia. Distraia-se, Bella. Um passo de cada vez - pensava comigo mesma.

Novamente tentei me distrair do mundo, prendendo a minha atenção aos detalhes a minha volta. Fechei a cara ao ver o estrago que havia feito no banco. Ele estava todo deformado e eu podia ver perfeitamento o contorno das minhas mãos. Será que tinha concerto? Provavelmente sim, mas como explicariam isso ao mecânico? "Bem, é que ela estava nervosa, por isso deformou o banco desse jeito!" Ninguém cairia nessa. Talvez não precisassem ir ao mecânico. Rosalie pode dar um jeito nisso, certamente ela vai ter a mesma facilidade que tive para modelar esse pedaço de metal. Foi tão fácil esmagá-lo, nem percebi que estava quase...

Uma parte da minha mente rapidamente entendeu que Edward tinha razão. A facilidade que fiz isso! Por que não tinha visto isso ao invés de brigar como uma criança de cinco anos? Eu não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer ou de como controlar os meus extintos! Ele estava certo. Poderia perder o controle a qualquer segundo caso Jacob ou qualquer um dos outros lobos perdessem o deles. E se realmente acontecesse, o que aconteceria? Quem nos pararia? Não estava indo para Forks para brigar, disso tinha certeza. Mas mesmo assim, excluir essa possibilidade dos meus pensamentos era impossível agora que a percepção do que Edward disse caiu sobre mim.

Se algo acontecesse.. Como eu iria lidar com uma coisa dessas?

* * *

Ok, podem me enforcar. Sei que demorei bastante dessa vez, e sei que vocês estavam esperando alguma coisa melhorzinha do que a Bella perdendo a cabeça. Mas você nem imaginam o taaanto que foi difícil escrever esse capítulo. Eu devo ter rescrito umas mil vezes, sem brincadeira! Perfeccionismo é uma coisa triste, não queiram ser assim, rs kD

Enfim, chega de falar besteira. Queria explicar esse finalzinho. Edward e Bella brigaram porque ambos estão muito nervosos com os acontecimentos das últimas horas. E Bella, por algum motivo que quem for esperto vai entender, está começando a perder o controle sobre ela própria. Por isso os últimos paragráfos são tão confusos e sem sentido ;)

Como presente, não vou colocar mínimo de reviews dessa vez :) Prometo postar em dois dias, ou quem sabe menos se o próximo capítulo for mais fácil.

_Beeeijos, Mari xx _


	8. Out of me

Sensação de nostalgia. É, acho que nostalgia era a palavra certa para descrever o que eu estava sentindo. O verde nunca foi tão aconchegante como estava sendo hoje.

Parada na frente da casa, com a minha única mala na mão, eu me sentia como aquela garota de dezessete anos de novo. Aquela mesma que resolveu dar uma chance para a mãe ser feliz no sol, sem saber que ela mesma estaria traçando a sua felicidade na chuva. Parecia ter voltado no tempo, voltado para o dia em que chamei Forks pela primeira vez na vida de lar. Só que eu não era mais aquela garota, já tinha aprendido demais com a vida para poder continuar pensando como se tivesse dezessete anos novamente. Além do mais, eu já tinha quase vinte. Mais alguns meses e estaria lá...

O vento úmido e os pingos de chuva batiam com força contra o meu rosto e decidi que era melhor entrar logo. Os vizinhos não iriam achar normal a filha do Chefe Swan, que deu o golpe na família Cullen, aparecer do nada e ainda ficar parada na frente da porta de casa na chuva. Ri da minha ironia enquanto seguia em direção a entrada, mas algo me fez parar e me colocar em posição de defesa.

Havia algo atrás da casa, eu podia ouvir com facilidade os passos andando em direção a floresta. Logo, parecia estar correndo mais rápido, seus sons abafados pela terra. O vento gelado bateu com força de novo, trazendo consigo um cheiro novo. Não era a grama úmida, não era o cheiro dos humanos ao meu redor, não era nada que eu pudesse comparar com algo já conhecido. Era um cheiro forte, horrível. Mais azedo do que o de qualquer humano, mas também menos doce do que qualquer animal. Péssima combinação. Mesmo com a garganta ardendo em brasas, rapidamente repeli a idéia de saciar a minha sede com uma coisa dessas. Eu tinha outro motivo para ir atrás dessa criatura. Muito pior, muito mais sanguinário. Eu sentia vontade de acabar com a origem desse cheiro.

_Ah._

Entendi porque aquele cheiro era tão ruim assim e porque eu não podia fazer o que queria. Uma parte de mim dizia que eu devia correr atrás dele e acabar com seus batimentos cardíacos em menos de segundos. Outra, mas bem mais baixa e fraca do que a primeira, me dizia exatamente o que era, me mostrando que não havia motivos para temer ou sentir raiva.

O que me dava forças para escutar o lado certo, era a lembrança de que tinha feito uma promessa a Edward.

Pela primeira vez prestando atenção aos sons vindos da casa, pude ouvir alguém tossindo com dificuldade. Num piscar de olhos, eu já estava no hall de entrada.

Nada estava diferente, a casa estava praticamente igual a última vez que havia estado lá. A única diferença - e talvez o detalhe mais marcante, era a foto emoldurada na parede. Eu e Charlie, juntos no dia do meu casamento. Meu pai sorria contente. Sorria aquele sorriso que o deixava vinte anos mais novo. Eu também sorria, mas ao contrário dele, eu tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto. Talvez Charlie já soubesse que eu iria embora em breve, por isso não se importou em demonstrar suas emoções... Não sei.

- Tudo bem, entendi - disse da sala - Pare de gritar, já entendi.

Segui a voz e me deparei com Billy sentado na poltrona a frente da televisão. Ele falava no telefone, e pela distancia que mantinha do aparelho a sua orelha, seja lá quem estivesse do outro lado da linha não estava contente. Não consegui identificar a voz, haviam ruídos demais na ligação.

Ao me ver, os olhos de Billy se arregalaram e ele ficou boquiaberto. O choque passou como um raio por seus olhos.

- Depois te ligo - disse simplesmente, antes de fechar o celular.

Saí de trás do sofá devagar, medindo cada um de meus gestos. Parecia que eu era uma criança prestes a ser repreendida por um adulto. Encarava o chão nervosa, desejando com todas as minhas forças que Billy pudesse se levantar e sair correndo como seu filho fez a minutos atrás.

- Oi - ele disse.

- Oi - respondi ainda olhando para o chão.

- Sabe que não deveria ter vindo.

- Sei - concordei finalmente levantando o olhar para encará-lo - Mas não podia deixar Charlie sozinho.

- Ele não está sozinho. Eu e Ja.. - ele hesitou - Eu estou cuidado muito bem dele.

- Claro. Por isso ligou para Carlisle, não é?

- Isso não vem ao caso. Queria ajuda, só isso.

- Bom, estou aqui para ajudar.

- Sorte sua que Jacob pulou a janela e não te viu com os olhos negros - ele resmungou, agora me analisando de cima a baixo.

- Está controlada - me esforcei ao máximo para ser convincente, mesmo contando a maior mentira de todas. Eu estava quase pulando no pescoço de Billy nesse exato momento - Eu vou caçar assim que vir Charlie.

- Ótimo. Está lá em cima. - Billy tirou os olhos de mim e voltou a contemplar a televisão - Não vou subir a escada com a cadeira de rodas... Você me entende.

Subindo para o segundo andar, mais uma vez me vi perdida nas minhas lembranças humanas. Quase sempre eram embaçadas, como se um véu estivesse sob meus olhos no momento em que as vivi. Mas era melhor do que nada. Algumas delas eu nem conseguia recordar.. Precisava pedir a Edward para me explicar e recontar certas coisas. Quando sentávamos na varanda da casa e ele ia narrando os muitos momentos marcantes que presenciei como humana, aos poucos as imagens iam me voltando a cabeça. Não era díficil lembrar, só era cansativo tentar encontrar mais detalhes em uma cena que eu nunca poderia ver de novo com os meus novos olhos.

Parei no topo da escada me virando para encarar o andar de baixo. Quantas vez já desci esses degraus afobada para abrir a porta para Edward? Milhares talvez... E mesmo assim, eu me lembrava com 'clareza' - já que clara não é a palavra certa para a memória que eu tinha, da primeira vez que apostei com a minha sorte e desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Era um sábado, um sábado de sol. A primeira vez que Edward me levou a clareira, a primeira vez que vi sua pele reluzir como milhares de diamantes, a primeira vez que ele me beijou... O dia que percebi que estar com Edward era o que eu precisava para ser feliz.

Ainda com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios em resultado dessa nostalgia, abri a porta com cautela para não acordar Charlie. Hesitei na porta quando vi meu pai se mexer na cama com dificuldade.

- Billy? - meu pai múrmurou quase inaudível, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Inconsciente dos meus atos, dei um passo a frente sem antes me certificar que o quarto não estaria insuportavelmente doce. Em milésimos, o cheiro de sangue humano me atingiu em cheio. A queimação da minha garganta ficou mais forte do jamais estivera em qualquer situação e num piscar de olhos eu estava em posição de caça. Quando percebi que estava sendo levada pelos meus extintos, uma dor muito mais forte do a sede começou a tomar conta do pouco de consciência que eu ainda tinha controle. Eu estava prestes a matar Charlie.

Não, não, _não_.

O veneno enchia a minha boca cada vez mais e mais. Diante dos meus olhos eu conseguia ver uma figura esbelta e ágil passando na minha frente e acabando com a respiração lenta do humano na cama. Sem testemunhas, e sem nem um pouco de arrependimento, eu vi a garota com o sobretudo preto limpar a gota de sangue que escorria pelos seus lábios e pular a janela sem fazer um ruído. Ninguém iria atrás de você - dizia para mim mesma. Seria mais fácil do que acabar com um urso. E muito, _muito melhor_.

De repete, as coisas mudaram. A sede estava me ganhando, havia um véu na minha mente que me impedia de raciocinar. Agora eu era a narradora personagem, e não a observadora. Agora, eu era a caçadora se aproximando da presa.

Com cuidado para não acordar Charlie como fiz com a porta, me ajoelhei sem fazer um ruído ao lado do corpo fraco que se deitava na cama. Minha cabeça estava tão embaçada pela sede, que não me importava quem ou o que perderia a vida. Faltava pouco, isso sim importava. Logo a queimação acabaria. Um sorriso vitorioso se desenhou no meu rosto quando cheguei a essa conclusão.

_Ninguém iria atrás de você_ - o monstro da sede repetia.

Estava a poucos centímetros da presa quando o meu celular vibrou.

- Bella? - a voz preocupada da minha irmã soava na outra linha - Onde você está? Com quem você está?

Estranhei a pergunta. Com que eu estava? Por que Alice me perguntaria isso quando eu estava prestes a acabar com a vida de alguém?

- Isabella?! - ela continuou, agora mais aflita do que antes - É você? Jacob está com seu celular? Eu não consigo te ver mais Bella... Por favor me responda!

Desliguei o telefone sem responder, eu já sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. Em segundos, a porta do quarto que eu havia fechado, foi aberta com rapidez e silêncio. Eu estava inclinada sobre Charlie, ainda com o celular na mão, quando virei a cabeça com raiva só para confirmar o que eu já tinha certeza. Claro, o cachorro tinha que me impedir.

- Não sabia que os Cullen desistiram do vegetarianismo - disse sem entrar no quarto. Sua voz estava calma, mas as reações de seu corpo o traíam. Jacob tremia violentamente - Então... O sanguessuga mudou de idéia depois de tirar sua vida?

Aquele mesmo cheiro azedo e repulsivo encheu o quarto quando Jacob se colocou para dentro do quarto. A nova onde de ar que entrou limpou minha cabeça, me fazendo torcer o nariz e me afastar de Charlie com cuidado. O que eu estava prestes a fazer?

Nunca tinha imaginado como seria a reação de Jacob ao me ver transformada. Pelo menos não depois que a transformação tinha acontecido. Quando era humana, eu me lembrava de ter medo. Lembro-me muito bem do dia em que ele me disse que preferia me ver morta. Lembro-me do dia em que ele desistiu, o dia em que disse que seria apenas o meu sol particular de sempre. Também me lembro muito bem que ele não estava no dia mais importante da minha vida, que ele tinha fugido e estava vivendo apenas como um lobo. Jacob era uma das poucas coisas da minha vida antiga que eu não tinha pedido para Edward me lembrar.

Não havia necessidade. Jacob tinha me marcado e agora, vendo seu rosto pela primeira vez com clareza, eu podia ver perfeitamente o que eu tinha lhe causado. Sua face estava carregada de raiva e nojo, mas eu podia ver a dor bem no fundo de seus olhos escuros. A dor que ele carregaria para sempre caso não tivesse a chance de encontrar sua alma gêmea.

- Ele não tirou a minha vida.

- Nunca vou me esquecer do que ele fez com você - senti um caroço descer a minha garganta. Eu sabia muito bem disso - Olhe pra você. Quase matou Charlie.

- Foi um acidente...

- Matar não é um acidente. Olhe o que ele fez!

- Já disse Jacob, ele não fez nada. Eu estou feliz assim, não é o que importa?

Ao terminar minha frase, a tremedeira de Jacob aumentou visivelmente e assim o meu nervosismo. Ele não podia se transformar na frente de Charlie, meu pai ficaria louco se visse um lobo do tamanho de um urso em seu quarto. No seu estado frágil ele só ficaria pior.

- Jacob... - comecei a frase temendo que ele não suportasse.

- Feliz? Feliz?! Você ia matar o seu pai!

- Saia daqui, por favor... - pedi com medo por Charlie.

- E te deixar com Charlie? Quer terminar o serviço?

- Jacob, _você_ é quem vai matar o meu pai caso não saia daqui - disse entredentes.

- Eu? Você é que mata por aqui - a tremedeira aumentou mais fazendo com que ele tivesse que se apoiar no joelho - Não devia ter voltado.

- Por favor, Jake... Charlie não pode o ver se transformando - eu teria dado outra resposta a ele caso meu pai não estivesse no quarto. Ele não estava dizendo isso por Charlie, Jacob não me queria de volta na vida dele.

- Você vai junto - assenti com a cabeça - Faço isso por ele, não por você, Bella - Jacob resmungou enquanto se virava e descia as escadas correndo.

- É - pensei alto enquanto fazia o mesmo caminho fedorento que ele.

_______________________________________________

- Você precisa caçar - não era uma pergunta.

- Eu sei...

- Por que simplesmente não vai para a reserva perto de Port Angels? Deixe de ser absurda, Bella!

- Eu não posso...

- Por que!?

- É complicado...

- Eu sei que você tem um auto-controle ótimo, mas isso é arriscado demais!

- Me deixa falar Alice! Para de me interromper, droga!

Alice suspirou impaciente do outro lado da linha.

- Jacob foi claro - continuei - Ele não me quer caçando por aqui e eu não posso brigar com eles!

- Bella - ela falava pausadamente como se conversasse com uma criança - pela milésima vez, eles não precisam saber!

Eu ia falar, mas Alice continuou antes que eu pudesse cogitar em responder.

- Sem contar que Jacob está agindo como uma criança. As chances de você atacar alguém assim são muito maiores!

- O que eu posso fazer sobre isso? - perguntei nervosa. Eu sabia de tudo isso, não era atoa que eu quase tinha matado Charlie há duas horas!

- Volte pra casa, é mais seguro. Você pode ter um auto-controle exemplar, mas ainda é uma recém-nascida.

- Não posso deixar Charlie, Alice.

Ela não respondeu e por um minuto ou dois, ambas ficamos em silêncio.

- Te vejo caçando sem problemas - ela disse por fim.

- Nenhum buraco na sua visão?

- Nenhuma.

- Quando?

- Hoje de madrugada, vá para a reserva de Port Angels.

- Tem certeza?

- Os garotos vão voltar logo da caçada, eu preciso desligar e me distrair. Você sabe que se Edward descobrir isso você volta em minutos.

- É, eu sei.

- Tome cuidado, Bella.

- Claro, não se preocupe - mordi o lábio nervosa antes de continuar - Alice?

- Ele está bem, Bella. Estamos o distraindo para que não sinta sua falta.

- Obrigada - sorri para mim mesma - Por tudo.

- Não agradeça - eu podia ouvir o sorriso na sua voz - Eu ainda não sei se vou conseguir esconder isso dele. - ela brincou.

- Você sabe que consegue, Alice. Você sempre sabe - provoquei-a como sempre fazia. Provavelmente Alice estava virando os olhos nesse segundo.

- Daqui segundos Edward já vai poder me ouvir - ela disse rápido - Te ligo mais tarde.

E a linha ficou muda.

Apertei o celular com força contra o peito numa tentativa frustrada de me sentir mais próxima. Eu estava fora a menos de quarenta e oito horas e eu já queria estar com cada um deles. Era estranho estar sozinha em Forks de novo. Sentia um vazio, não tão grande como aquele que sentira sem Edward, mas ainda era um vazio. Parecia estar faltando alguma coisa e diferentemente dos meus dias nublados, dessa vez eu não tinha sol particular para me iluminar.

Olhei a minha volta me lembrando do que tinha passado a poucas horas nesse mesmo lugar. Talvez Alice tivesse razão, eu deveria voltar. Mal tinha chegado e já tinha arranjado tantos problemas...

Quando desci para o segundo andar naquela tarde, Jacob não estava mais dentro de casa. Eu podia sentir o seu rastro até o quintal, e foi para lá que fui. Precisava me explicar, pedir desculpas. Deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa, não podia ter me aproximado de Charlie com tanta rapidez, fui burra, idiota, retardada em não perceber que a qualquer segundo poderia perder o controle. Eu achava que se dissesse isso a Jacob ele me entenderia, mas foi o contrário. Jake quase perdeu o controle, tremia violentamente e puxava o ar com força de um em um minuto tentando ter uma conversa normal. Que dizer, quase normal. Jacob não falava, estava literalmente gritando. Ele me acusou de ser como os outros 'chupadores de sangue que tem por aí'. Disse que não confiava mais em mim ou em qualquer um dos Cullen, até mesmo Carlisle, por termos quebrado o acordo. Tentei com todos os meus argumentos convencê-lo de que nada havia mudado, que eles ainda eram os mesmos. E sim, eu estava errada, muito errada, porém isso nunca se repetiria. Eu nunca mais me daria a chance de perder o controle perto de Charlie ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas tudo o que eu disse foi em vão. Jacob não estava me acusando de ter saído da dieta ou de ter perdido o controle, ele ainda não tinha começado a falar disso. Ele se referia a minha transformação quando falava da quebra do pacto.

- Não caçe aqui ou vão matá-la - disse determinado.

- Não fariam isso.

- Eu talvez não, mas eles sim - discordou sem me olhar nos olhos - Não há mais pacto, Bella.

Não contei para Alice essa parte da nossa conversa. Se contasse, ela já estaria aqui para me arrastar até Denali e não me mandaria caçar. Minha irmã tinha me ligado minutos depois que o lobo castanho avermelhado correu em direção a floresta, ela ainda estava aflita pela a ligação que havia feito mais cedo. Aflita não, apavorada. Mas o que eu podia fazer naquela hora? Respondê-la? Ela teve sorte de eu ter atendido!

Com muita vergonha e arrependimento, expliquei para ela o que tinha acontecido no quarto de Charlie e como o seu telefonema e a entrada de Jacob tinham me impedido de tirar a vida de meu pai. Se não fosse Alice, eu não teria contado. Estava me sentindo tão mal pelo o que eu quase fiz, estava com tanto medo de mim mesma... Finalmente entendo o que Edward quis dizer como se sentir um monstro. Não que ele seja um, claro. Edward nunca matou pessoas inocentes, muito diferente de mim que estava prestes a matar o próprio pai. Eu me sentia horrível. Não, eu era horrível.

Como eu esperava, Alice não passou a mão na minha cabeça. Mas era Alice, e por mais que não tivesse dito que estava tudo bem, ela não me incriminou como Jacob fizera mais cedo. Claro que ela disse que eu estava errada, e que eu fora irresponsável, e que se eu nunca me perdoaria caso a sorte não estivesse comigo. Mas ela não me fez sentir pior do que eu já me sentia. Alice conseguiu me reconfortar ao mesmo tempo em que me ajudava a reconhecer meu erro.

Poderia existir alguém melhor do que Alice?

__________________________________________________

Eram quase duas da manhã quando entrei em casa. Billy dormia na mesma poltrona que estava sentado mais cedo e eu podia ouvir a respiração fraca de Charlie no andar de cima. Eu queria muito poder ir até lá e conversar com ele, mas eu ainda não tinha caçado. Não podia arriscar perder o controle mais uma vez. A sorte não viria até mim duas vezes.

Sem nada para fazer, fui até o meu quarto descançar. Não que eu precisasse disso, eu queria mesmo era uma desculpa para ir até lá. Meu quarto tinha um cheiro familiar. Era doce, quase como morango. E não tinha nenhum vestígio do resto do cheiro da casa, o que era ótimo. Provavelmente porque Jacob não tinha espalhado seu odor repugnante por aqui. Era realmente irritante o fato de toda a casa estar fedendo. Jacob realmente tinha que ter entrado em todos os cômodos? Digo, quanto tempo ele passara aqui? Os últimos dois anos? Pensei que o cheiro de Jacob não ia me incomodar tanto assim, achei que seria mais fácil ficar perto dele. Mas era repugnante! Eu tentei, juro que enquanto andava pela casa eu tentava ao máximo não torcer o nariz. Eu teria que me acostumar com isso se iria passar uma semana e meia em Forks. Era estranho o fato de que enquanto Jacob me fazia sentir pior, o seu cheiro quase não me acertou.

Isso era novo. E interessante.

Então, quando eu me focava em outra coisa, meus sentidos perdiam a intensidade? Por que nunca me disseram isso antes?! Acho que agora, no meu atual estado de morta de sede, eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Mas e na escola? E quando eu tivesse vontade de arrancar o pescoço de Christina, de novo? Se eu me focasse em outra coisa, a sede e a raiva ficariam menores? Eu tinha que me lembrar de perguntar isso a Edward ou Jasper quando tivesse a chance. Seria muito útil 'despistar' a minha sede na hora do almoço ao invés de ficar controlando cada puxada de ar. Talvez as coisas ficassem mais fáceis depois que eu aprendesse a controlar isso.

Quando me sentei na antiga cadeira de balanço, o meu celular tocou.

_Edward_.

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, como se estivesse prestes a ver o sol depois de dias vivendo no escuro, atendi o telefone senindo um alívio crescer dentro de mim. Muitas coisas tinham acontecido desde que me separara dele, mas a sua ausência não foi esquecida hora nenhuma. Eu sentia sua falta desde o momento em que subi no avião, e eu sabia que continuaria assim até que eu tivesse a chance de afundar minha cabeça no seu peito e ouvir minha canção de ninar de novo. Edward era um vício que eu sabia que nunca teria a chance - ou vontade, de esquecer.

- Bella! - sua voz aveludada soou do outro lado da linha. Amaldiçoei Jacob por estar com raiva de nós. Se ele não estivesse sendo tão criança, Edward poderia estar comigo agora.

- Senti sua falta, Edward - respondi sem conseguir conter as palavras dentro de mim.

- Eu também, muita.

Engoli o soluço antes que ele pudesse ouvir.

- Bella.. Você está bem?

Tarde de mais. Droga.

- Estou - menti com a voz tremida.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

- Eu sei...

- O que aconteceu, Bella? Quer que eu vá até aí? - ele perguntou rápido demais. Sua voz estava urgente.

- Não precisa - por mais que eu quisesse, os Quileutes não iam aceitar dois de nós aqui - Eu só estou preocupada com Charlie.

- Como ele está?

- Bem.. Não consegui vê-lo ainda.

Um rosnado veio do outro lado da linha.

- Edward...

- Jacob está aí, não está?

- Ele já foi - suspirei - Mas não foi ele que me impediu. Eu não quis - corrigi rápido.

- Como Jacob reagiu ao te ver?

- Não muito bem... - mordi o lábio. Eu não estava mentindo, era verdade. Certo?

- E você, como ficou ao vê-lo? - sua voz estava tranquila, mas eu podia ouvir a curiosidade queimando ao fundo.

- Ele fede - respondi fazendo um careta. Edward riu do outro lado da linha.

Como eu senti falta de ouvir isso.

- Agora você entende? - ele disse entre risos.

- Sim! Como você aguentava? Você até já ficou numa barraca com ele!

- E _você_. Seu cheiro era mais apelativo do que o dele, isso ajudou bastante - me explicou tranquilo.

Desde que me transformara, Edward falava de coisas como a atração que sentia pelo meu cheiro, com muito mais naturalidade. Talvez porque eu não podia sair correndo como ele esperava que eu sempre faria caso falasse sobre isso há anos atrás.

- Ah! Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa! - me lembrei.

- O que?

- Quando eu me foco em outra coisa, posso diminuir a intensidade de certos sentidos?

- Sim - Edward respondeu depois de um tempo em silêncio - Acho que sim.. Na verdade Bella, nunca parei para pensar nisso.. - ele continuou pensativo - Acredito que sim, mas nunca pensei muito nisso. Vou falar com Carlisle e Jasper quando voltar para casa e te digo mais tarde -

- Como assim? - o interrompi - Você não está em casa?

- Não - ele riu - Achei melhor vir para a clareira, você sabe como Emmett pode ser implicante.

Eu quase podia vê-lo virando os olhos.

- Jasper também está sendo difícil?

- Na verdade não, ele está sendo muito.. _compreensivo. _- Edward disse duvidoso.

- E isso é ruim?

- Não, só não é típico de Jasper.

- Talvez Alice tenha algo haver com isso - sorri divertida.

- Ela anda estranha - Edward continuou pensativo - Pensando em muitas músicas.

- Bom.. Isso é ótimo! Quem sabe ela não quer ser música assim como você e Rosalie? - disse rápido e nervosa demais. Droga.

- Ela pensou em Tânia esses dias.. Acho que teve alguma visão com ela.

Esqueci completamente do meu nervosismo e fui tomada por outra sensação. Tânia. Ugh.

- Ah, isso é ó. - disse pausadamente entredentes.

- Não se preocupe Bella - ele riu divertido com o meu ciúme - Só tenho olhos pra _você_.

Pensei que não sentiria mais o meu coração depois de me tornar vampira.

- Mas o que vai fazer até o resto da noite? - ele mudou de assunto - Charlie só deve acordar pela manhã.

- Eu sei - respondi contente - Vou fazer algo que já deveria ter feito desde que saí daí.

- O que? - ele perguntou rindo.

- Caçar - disse sentindo o veneno encher a minha boca como água.

* * *

Ok, eu realmeeeente demorei dessa vez. Mas sério, foi bem difícil escrever esse capítulo. As mudanças de humor da Bella estavam ficando confusas demais e eu revisei o que ela disse umas milhões de vezes. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. (Estou aberta a críticas e sugestões, isso ajudaria bastante)

Pra quem não entendeu, Charlie não sabe o que a Bella é. Só sabe que ela não é mais humana - ou seja, a mesma coisa de Breaking Dawn. E sim, a última vez que Bella tinha visto Jacob foi aquela vez na casa antes do seu casamento. :) Qualquer dúvida podem perguntar, eu sei que algumas coisas eu não expliquei ainda.

Ah, posto com **135 reviews**, ceerto? :D

E se você for do e estiver acompanhando faça o favor de deixar uma :P Significa que eu vou postar mais rápido :)

Vocês vão gostar de ver a Bella caçando.. Sabem como é, o futuro _sempre _muda.

Mari _xx_ :D


	9. She doesn't even know

- Como ela está? - Alice perguntou tirando os olhos da tela do computador.

- Você sabe melhor do que eu, Alice - eu ri sem humor ao me sentar no sofá.

_Ha-ha. Muito engraçadinho, Edward._

_Sabe, se vai continuar com esse seu humor maravilhoso, é melhor procurar alguém com paciência. Talvez Carlisle aguente o seu estado atual, mas Emmett e Jasper vão acabar perdendo a cabeça se você ficar melancólico de novo. Assim Bella nunca vai poder viajar, o que seria muito chato já que eu estou planejando uma viagem de compras para Paris com as meninas. Então melhore essa cara, nós já vamos ficar dentro de casa durante uma semana por causa da nossa viagem fracassada para Nova York e eu ficaria muito feliz se você não ficasse chato. _

- Alice, o que você quer que eu faça? - disse impaciente. Toda essa falação na minha cabeça estava me irritando.

- Seja. Menos. Chato. - ela disse pausadamente.

- Vou fazer o que for possível.

- Edward.. - ela implorou largando o mouse e se virando para me encarar.

_Escute sua irmã, ela sabe o que fala, Edward. Nenhum de nós gosta de vê-lo assim e eu acredito que Bella não iria gostar de saber que você não está. - _Esme pensou do andar de cima.

- Tudo bem, Alice. Vou me distrair - afundei no sofá me sentindo vencido. Por que Alice tinha que ter cancelado a viagem para Nova York? Sem Bella eu não iria, claro. Mas sem todos eles em casa eu podia caçar e ficar sem fazer nada enquanto a esperava voltar.

- Alice, por que vocês não foram para a viagem? - perguntei pela primeira vez me sentindo curioso em relação ao cancelamento dos planos.

- Os Denali vem nos ver essa semana - ela se virou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios contente por ter me feito pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Bella. Como se fosse possível. - Estão se mudando de novo e querem ver como anda a cidade.

- Por que não me disse antes?

- Tania queria fazer uma surpresa - Isso explica as músicas tocando na cabeça da minha irmã - Mas ela mudou de ideia, então acho que eu posso contar a todos - ela explicou concentrada nas novas roupas que desenhava para Rosalie. _Oh. Se ela desistir estou perdida! _

- Não se preocupe com isso.. Tania vai entender. Por isso ficou em silêncio tanto tempo ou tem outro motivo? - impliquei divertido.

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, a mente de Alice vacilou para uma de suas lembranças. Seu descuido durou menos de segundos, mas foi tudo o que eu precisei para entender do que se tratava.

- Hei, Edward.. Fique calmo.. - Alice se entregou antes mesmo que eu pudesse raciocinar com clareza. Um rosnado alto passou entre meus dentes trincados.

- Por que Bella estava soluçando?

- Edward...

- Por que você me escondeu isso?!

- Eu não podia.. Edward, o bando não..

- O bando? Bella está correndo perigo? - as palavras voavam da minha boca na mesma velocidade que a minha mente lia os deslizes de Alice. Suas visões estavam confusas, se misturavam com a suas lembranças e as decisões que eu tomava mesmo sem perceber.

- Edward, sente-se e fique calmo - ela disse ao levantar e se colocar de pé na minha frente.

Ficar calmo e me sentar? Qual era o problema de Alice? Bella estava correndo perigo! Eu deveria ter tomado mais cuidado, ter sido mais observador e..

- Quero que me prometa que vai escutar tudo até o final sem me julgar - ela continuou, me acordando do meu desespero. O que estava acontecendo?

- Claro - concordei, minha voz um pouco tremida pela tensão.

- Ótimo. Agora sente-se como pedi e me preste atenção. Bella não tem ideia do que está acontecendo de verdade.. Nem ela e nem ninguém.

__________________________________________

O vento úmido e gelado bateu com força contra o meu rosto, trazendo consigo os milhares de cheiros presentes na reserva. Inspirei com força cada um, me concentrando nos mais familiares - e menos repugnantes.

- Cordeiros - sussurrei para mim mesma, dando um sorriso malicioso quando percebi o humor negro presente na minha próxima refeição.

Eu me deixei ser levada pelo cheiro das minhas quatro presas, deixando os meus instintos decidirem para qual lado ir. Sim, na atual situação que eu me encontrava - com um bando de lobisomens pouco satisfeitos com a minha presença, era perigoso me deixar levar desse jeito. Mas estava tão sedenta aumentar essa espera para tomar cuidado parecia ser a ideia mais idiota que já tivera em anos. Depois de atravessar metade da reserva em questão de segundos, me vi a poucos metros dos quatro cordeiros. Pequenos demais, nada comparado aos ursos que tinha pego com Emmett há semanas atrás. Eu teria que procurar alguma coisa quando terminasse com isso.

Respirei fundo, deixando o cheiro úmido, quente e atentador tomar conta de mim. Com toda a minha mente tomada pelos instintos, meu corpo se curvou, rígido e involuntário para frente, de modo que eu estivesse agachada, pronta para acabar com o primeiro em um só golpe.

Quando estava próxima o bastante, pulei contra ele, jogando nós dois no chão da grande clareira. Os outros três se assustaram com rapidez da minha aparição e começaram a se separar, cada um correndo para um lado da densa floresta a nossa volta. Coitados, como se tivessem chance. Mas eu pouco me importava com isso, havia uma coisa muito mais chamativa a minha frente.

O pequeno cordeiro tentava se soltar do meu aperto, seu pequeno coraçãozinho batendo numa velocidade incrivelmente rápida. Se tivesse alguma esperança de sobreviver, esse bicho deveria ter ficado calmo. O seu batimento acelerado só tornavam as coisas cada vez mais difíceis de serem adiadas. A cada tentativa de libertação, seu sangue corria mais e mais rápido pela sua garganta.

Sedenta e sem nenhuma consciência dos meus atos, meus dentes procuraram sem erro o ponto certo, onde havia a maior concentração do rico e quente líguido. Logo o pequeno cordeirinho parou de sacudir suas patas, e foi relaxando abaixo do meu corpo. Teria ele percebido? Minhas mandíbulas se fecharam precisamente sobre o ponto onde o calor era maior. Sem dificuldade nenhuma, cortei sua pele, gordura e tendões como se nada daquilo existisse. Meus dentes eram navalhas de aço, e logo eu tinha chegado a minha parte preferida de uma caçada. O _frenesi_.

O calor do sangue irradiou em todas as partes do meu corpo, atingindo até mesmo a ponta dos meus dedos das mãos e dos pés. Eu podia senti-lo nas minhas veias, a sensação de prazer correndo no lugar dos fluídos humanos que eu deveria ter.

Até que a carcaça do animal ficou seca.

Dura, e começando a ficar fria, a joguei para longe, com um certo desprezo por ter escolhido uma presa tão pequena. Se o entrar no frenesi era a melhor parte, ser obrigada a encerrá-lo por culpa do porte desses animais era a pior. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse desfrutar dessa sensação, ela sempre acabava.

Ás vezes, nos dias em que a sede ficava realmente insuportável - como hoje mais cedo, eu me pegava presa no dilema de experimentar o sangue humano para realmente entrar no frenesi. Ninguém nunca tinha me dito que havia diferença, que a sensação se prolongava após o término com o cadáver. Mas eu sabia que as coisas eram diferentes quando se tratava de células humanas e não animais. Edward, Jasper, e principalmente Alice, já haviam dito, mesmo que nas entrelinhas, que a sensação de tomar o sangue humano era muito mais rica do que o sangue animal.

_"Quando nós experimentamos o sangue humano, ou mesmo se tivermos apenas sentido o cheiro dele, se torna muito difícil não se alimentar dele. As vezes é impossível. Então veja, morder alguém de verdade, experimentar do sangue, isso começaria o frenesi."_

Mesmo sendo uma lembrança humana, sendo assim muito mal vista e ouvida, eu não me importava em recordar da conversa que tive com a minha irmã de cabelos espetados no hotel em Phoenix.

Toda vez que pensava em suas palavras, me perguntava se o que eu julgava ser o frenesi realmente era o tal. Quando pensava em coisas como essas, tinha um desejo oculto que nunca diria para ninguém, muito menos Edward. Caso algum dia meu marido viesse a desconfiar, eu nunca mais poderia olhar em seus olhos sem perceber a culpa. Ele nunca se perdoaria, diria que mudou a minha essencia, que a Bella humana nunca iria querer uma coisa dessas, e a minha mudança era culpa dele.

Por isso, ao pensar em coisas como essas, repelia imediatamente a ideia de ir adiante. Eu sabia que o sangue de animais nunca seria suficiente, era claro que o prazer não era completo, era mais do que evidente que faltava alguma coisa, que havia algo errado.

Me arrepender? Não, claro que não. Minhas escolhas me deram a eternidade ao lado de Edward. Não tinha mais nada que eu queria a não ser ele.

Mas eu não podia ignorar a curiosidade. Eu queria saber como era. Queria poder passar o verdadeiro frenesi, não sentir a sede por pelo menos alguns segundos, experimentar a sensação de ter sangue humano correndo pelo meu corpo novamente.

Olhei para a carcaça do cordeiro e comecei a me sentir culpada. O que eu estava pensando? Eu _realmente _cogitei a ideia de tirar a vida de uma pessoa para satisfazer um capricho? A queimação tinha diminuído, mas a julgar pelo caminho que me deixei levar, meus olhos ainda deveriam estar negros e profundos. Eu não era um monstro. Nenhum de nós éramos. Escolhemos ser vegetarianos para não perder nossa humanidade, e eu ia manter a minha. Eu tinha escolhido esse destino.

Ainda me sentindo mal pelo que tinha pensado nos últimos minutos, me lancei entre a floresta a procura dos últimos três cordeirinhos. Não consegui achá-los através da audição, mas graças ao meu olfato, percebi que não estava mais sozinha. Alguém, ou algo, havia pegado a minha presa antes de mim. Eu podia sentir o cheiro do sangue fresco ser desperdiçado ao se misturar com a terra úmida.

Corri em direção ao cheiro quente que mais uma vez naquela noite tomava conta do meu sistema, sem me dar conta do que eu encontraria junto a minha caça.

Quando finalmente podia enxergar o causador de tal perda, me arrependi no mesmo instante de ter me deixado levar.

Um lobo de pelos cinza escuro, provavelmente uns cinco metros de altura, estava a poucos metros de mim se alimentando do que deveria ser a minha refeição. O cheiro de sangue espalhado nos arbustos ao seu redor era tão forte que eu quase não sentia o aroma repugnante e azedo que ele deveria irradiar. Uma grande sorte - pensei comigo mesma.

Não tinha certeza se ele tinha notado a minha presença, se tivesse, não tinha demonstrado. Eu estava com medo, queria sair daquela reserva e ir atrás de outro lugar onde pudesse caçar despreocupada. Edward tinha razão, eu era um ímã de perigo. Depois de ouvir todas as recomendações e conselhos de Alice, eu conseguiria me encontrar com um lobisomem e ainda não conseguir me mover.

O sangue espalhado pelo solo não me deixava me mover. Era tão forte, tão rico.. Tão quente. Por incrível que pareça, ainda havia um cordeiro no pequeno espaço onde o lobo se alimentava. O animal não parecia assustado, eu podia jurar que vi de relance nos seus olhos a compreensão de que era certo ser morto por um lobo. Há, que engraçado. Então eles tinham medo do meu ataque e não de um lobo de cinco metros?

Nesse instante, o caçador da cena se jogou contra o pequeno cordeiro que eu observava curiosa, rasgando com rapidez e brutalidade toda a carne do animal. Ao ver tal coisa, meu monstro da sede, há segundos abafado pelo primeiro cordeiro, gritou de novo. Parecia que a minha garganta iria se rasgar pela repentina queimação que a tomou.

O monstro da sede queria mais. _Eu_ precisava de mais.

Novamente, deixei meus instintos tomarem conta de mim sem me importar por perder a saniedade. Eu acabaria com o lobo com uma só mordida. Nosso veneno era rápido em seu sistema, a figura cinza escura logo estaria petrificado sob o chão úmido.

Como que para me salvar da burrice que estava prestes a cometer, o vento mudou de direção, agora batendo nas minhas costas e trazendo consigo o aroma adocicado da manhã. Isso foi o bastante para expulsar da minha mente a ideia de brigar com o lobo por um mínimo cordeiro.

Mas também foi o bastante para fazer o lobo notar a minha presença.

* * *

Antes de qualquer comentário, eu _ODEEEEIO A REFORMA ORTOGRÁFICA_.

Obrigada, eu precisava colocar isso pra fora, rs. Agora vamos ao que interessa! :D

Sim, eu demorei de novo, mas dessa vez foi por um motivo nobre (quer dizer, dois). O primeiro foi que hackearam o meu perfil de twilight no orkut ): Coisa que me deixou realmente muito louca da cabeça e sem tempo nenhum. Sério, não é fácil refazer uma coisa como o . Certo, o segundo motivo, talvez não tão nobre quanto o primeiro, foi a falta de criatividade (hehehe :$). Só uma coisa, ou melhor, pessoa, conseguiu me colocar no lugar certo de novo. **Fofurinha**, muito obrigada por pegar no meu pé para terminar de escrever isso daqui, se você não tivesse me perguntado eu nunca teria terminado (não me matem leitores :x um dia eu ia continuar com certeza, rs).

Sobre as reviews, eu recebi muitas dessa vez *olhinhos ultra mega brilhantes*

Tem gente me perguntando sobre a Nessie de novo, e não, não vou colocá-la na história. Bella não pode ficar grávida, nem se eu quisesse mostrar o meu lado maternal (não que eu tenha um, ainda não desenvolvi tal coisa) eu poderia fazê-lo. Se vampiros pudessem ter filhos, tia Steph já teria dado um jeito de dar um para a Rose, entendido? Mas o fato da Nessie não existir não quer dizer que o Jacob vai passar os dias só e abandonado. _Cenas dos próximos capítulos.. _E pra quem perguntou, o Jacob não vai se aproximar da Bella, amorosamente falando. Seria meio impossível agora que é quase insuportável para um ficar perto do outro, não acha?

Enfim, acho que eu consegui explicar alguma coisa :) rs. Se estiver confuso ou tiverem um sugestão, eu ia ficar MUITO feliz em ouvir.

Muito obrigada! *olhinhos ainda ultra mega brilhantes*

Dessa vez vou ser um _pouquinho _mais chata e postar com **170 reviews**. Não fiquem bravos, não é uma questão de ego e sim de tempo. :T

JURO que vou demorar menos pra terminar o capítulo 10 (sim, eu comecei! :D)

Beijos, Mari _xx_


	10. The first

Duas coisas. Dedico essa capítulo a todos que deixaram reviews. Quarenta delas em dois dias é um grande feito pra mim. :) Meta da próxima?** 210 reviews**. Acham que conseguem? rs, sou má. (6) Não quero comentar esse capítulo, é triste demais pra mim, principalmente o final. Me digam o que acharam, até vocês que acompanham e não dizem nada!

Enfim, boa leitura. Não me matem pelo curso da história, dramas são assim, cheios de surpresas (e da-lhe a curiosidade!). Mari _xx _

* * *

Jogando a carcaça para longe, o barulho seguido do animal morto batendo na terra foi um rosnado alto. O lobo voltou a cabeça para trás, a ponto de me encarar. Mesmo com todos os dentes á mostra, provando todo a sua fúria, seus olhos castanho escuros se tornaram curiosos e até mesmo tristes ao se encontrarem com os meus, provavelmente cheios de medo.

_Por que.. ? _

E então a percepção caiu sobre mim. Eu de fato conhecia aqueles olhos. Eram os mesmos olhos castanho escuros que me assustaram há tempos. Tempos distantes.. Tristes.

Mesmo num momento de tensão, não pude de perceber a ironia daquele encontro. De todos os membros do bando que podia encontrar, eu logo fui em direção ao que não faria questão alguma de me manter viva. Talvez fizesse, mas levando em consideração seu temperamento, eu estava perdida. Parece que a sorte cansara de andar do meu lado.

Com a curiosidade perdendo lugar para a volta da fúria, o grande lobo se abaixou um pouco, de modo que estivesse pegando impulso para pular.

Tentei relembrar de todas as lutas que tive com Emmett e Jasper, e concluí que eu não ia ter muita chance contra o meu atual adversário. Eu não era lá grande lutadora, normalmente conseguia pela minha força. E sabendo que um lobisomem como ele podia rapidamente ter compania dos outros, depender da minha força não era o mais inteligente. A minha saída era correr. Correr o mais rápido que pudesse.

Um calafrio correu minha espinha.

Só correr não era o suficiente. Eu não conhecia o território, não sabia o limite até a reserva, não podia imaginar até onde o bando faria turnos.

Os olhos castanhos chamaram minha atenção ao faíscarem por um segundo, o animal a minha frente concordando com a cabeça logo em seguida. Sam deve ter dito algo, provavelmente pediu para que esperasse até que todos estivessem a caminho. O lobo a minha frente não tinha motivos para_ não _me matar nesse exato segundo. Seria o alpha tão cruel a ponto de querer prolongar a minha morte?

Recuei um passo para trás, o pânico se espalhando pelo meu corpo.

_Morrer._

Por logo agora? E por que por um motivo tão.. bobo? Eles sabiam que eu ficaria com Edward, eu escolhi o meu destino. Eu! Ninguém interferiu na minha escolha. Não era de fato uma quebra no pacto, Edward não me mordeu por causa da sede. Ele me transformou para que ficássemos juntos.

No fundo, minha mente desenhava outras respostas.

Talvez eu estivesse marcada para morrer. Era a única resposta lógica para tantas experiências de quase-morte. Provavelmente, minha hora chegara quando a van de Tyler veio em minha direção. Sim, aquele dia era o meu dia. Só que Edward estava lá. Edward _sempre_ estava lá. Me salvando, impedindo de que nós fossemos separados.

Só que nada poderia me salvar. Alice não me veria, Edward não poderia ler a mente dos lobos, Jasper não sentiria a fúria e o medo á distância.

Mas por que logo agora? Quando tudo estava indo tão bem.. Isso era de fato, justo? Talvez sim, provavelmente eu já tivera felicidade demais para uma vida só. Eu não podia reclamar dos dezenove anos que vivi. Pessoas normais, aquelas que com setenta anos se deitam numa cama sentindo-se realizadas, essas pessoas não tiveram metada das experiências que tive. Provavelmente era certo o que estava acontecendo. Para uma garota normal de Forks, eu tive uma vida um tanto fantástica.

Só nunca me vi morrendo assim. Talvez morta por um dos Volturi, Victória, Laurent, James, até mesmo Tanya. Mas nunca morta pelas pessoas que cuidaram de mim quando mais precisei.

_Estaria o meu sol particular concordando com isso? _

____________________

- Entende por que não a obriguei a voltar?

- Sim. Quer que Bella passe o máximo de tempo com Charlie antes de-

- É, antes - ela me interrompeu. Parecia não querer aceitar - Depois nós vamos até Forks. Todos nós - ela disse com a voz fraca e visivelmente preocupada - Não consigo saber a data exata.

- Os lobos estarão lá?

- Claro, você mesmo pode ver os buracos, Edward..

- Só queria confirmar, você anda controlando suas visões.

- Agora que você sabe, não preciso mais.

- Ótimo - resmunguei. Não gostava do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. - Mas isso não é bom.

- Não, não é - ela suspirou e tombou a cabeça no sofá. _Isso é uma droga. Não consigo ver nada! _

Ri sem realmente enxergar um humor nas reações de Alice aos seus 'defeitos'. Também me sentia nervoso em relação a isso. Em relação em não poder saber como as coisas seriam controladas em um momento tão difícil para a minha esposa.

- Lidaremos com isso.. De algum jeito - ela disse me reconfortando. Alice era boa em ler o meu humor.

- Talvez não seja tão complicado. Jacob também tem consideração por Charlie, e espero que alguma com Bella. Provavelmente não acontecerá nada.

- Tomara. Deus! Como é horrível estar cega.

Nesse instante, os olhos de Alice se tornaram opacos e vazios.

Rapidamente, seus pensamentos foram substituídos pela imagem de Bella correndo em direção a um bando de cordeiros. Ágil como era, ela sem dificuldade atacou o maior.

_Ela é esperta _- Alice pensou divertida.

- Sim - sorri. Era incrível poder ter certeza de que seu futuro não tinha problemas.

_Acho que a ensinamos direito. Ela nem sujou o casaco de linho! _

- Alice.. - revirei os olhos, prendendo uma risada. Como ela podia se preocupar com roupas?

_Não me culpe, é que ficou realmente um- _

Outra visão, dessa vez um pouco sem foco. Dessa vez, Bella não estava mais na pequena clareira onde achara o bando de cordeiros. Ela se encontrava em um pequeno espaço entre arbustos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, sua respiração acelerada. Algo estava acontecendo.

Alice pareceu perceber o mesmo, pois mudou a direção da imagem, a fim de encarar o mesmo que Bella.

Nada. O breu se formou e agora a imagem de Bella também estava apagada.

- Ah!

Alice exclamou e fechou os olhos com força. Me desliguei de sua mente, agora preso nos meus próprios medos. A imagem de Bella.. O medo perfeitamente visível nos seus olhos..

Eu me levantei do sofá com pressa, a rapidez do meu movimento fazendo com que o sofá se movesse dois passos para trás. O barulho, mesmo que pequeno em comparação ao suspiros pesados de Alice, fez com que Esme e Carlisle aparecessem ao pé da escada, seus rostos preocupados e aflitos.

- O que está acontecendo? - Carlisle perguntou rapidamente.

- Eu.Nã. - disse entredentes, apertando os punhos com força para não quebrar uma das paredes.

- Alice.. - minha mãe disse se sentando ao seu lado. Ela fechava os olhos com força, tentando sem sucesso ver Bella.

_Breu. Breu. Breu..._

- Não force, Alice - Carlisle pediu, visivelmente nervoso com toda a situação.

- Não sabemos até onde as visões não perdem o controle, querida - Esme passou o braço sob os ombros de Alice e a deitou no seu colo. Ela abriu os olhos, sentindo-se reconfortada, mas ainda nervosa - Isso, respire fundo. Bella deve estar conversando com Jacob.

- Ela estava assustada - sua voz tremeu. Se chorasse, o faria.

_Por favor, que me deixe enxergá-la.._ Ela implorava para alguém que não podia ser denominado.

- Sim - concordei, minha voz nada mais do que um sussurro - Não era uma conversa, vocês precisavam ver.

- O que vocês dois viram exatamente? - Carlisle exigiu. _Nos deixe por dentro filho._

Nesse instante, Emmett e Jasper desceram as escadas.

- Algo errado? - Emmett perguntou hesitando no final, enquanto Jasper corria para se ajoelhar aos pés de Esme e passar as mãos pelo rosto de Alice.

- Vimos Be-lla, caçan-do e.. - ela começou a explicar, mas sua voz tremia tanto que as palavras mal saíam dos seus lábios.

- Isso não é um problema - Emmett pensou alto, a interrompendo.

- Deixe-a continuar, querido - Esme pediu, voltando os olhos para a filha que olhava angustiada para o marido.

- Jasper.. Eu não.. - ela suplicou. _Por favor, que nada aconteça, por favor._

- Tudo bem - ele disse, suas mãos agora percorrendo os braços dela. A cada toque, o corpo de Alice estremecia. Era claro que Jasper estava tentando acalmá-la.

_Continue_, ele pediu,_ não a obrigue a continuar com isso_.

- Certo - tomei o ar com força. Eu conseguiria?

_Vamos, Edward. Termine logo com isso para podermos ajudar. _

- Alice viu Bella caçando e.. - começei, um esforço fora do normal para manter a voz firme.

- Nós.Já.. - Emmett disse, visivelmente impaciente.

- Pode por favor parar com isso Emmett!? - disse entredentes. Estava me perdendo dentro da fúria e o medo. - Minha esposa correndo risco de vida e você assim! Será que não pode ser um pouco _humano_?

- Edward, nós também a amamos! Não vê isso? Olhe para Alice! - todos voltaram olhar de preocupação para a minha irmã que ainda estava com os olhos abertados tentando focar em algo - Todos nós estamos preocupados, provavelmente até mais do que vocês já que tudo o que sabemos é que Bella estava caçando a droga de um animal! Explique logo, para que possamos ajudar!

- Ótimo. Olhos arregalados, medo na face, buracos na visão. Isso explica? - cuspi com raiva, mas não dele. Emmett estava certo, eu estava sendo egoísta.

- Os lobos? - Carlisle exclamou surpreso - Por atacariam, Bella?

- Eu não sei.. - Jasper disse pensativo.

- Jacob não deve guardar ressentimentos por causa de um casamento, será? - Emmett disse, sentando-se no degrau da escada.

- Não, ele é bom demais pra isso - Esme negou.

Um longo minuto de silêncio começou na casa.

Silêncio para _eles_.

Carlisle e Esme tinham seus pensamentos voltados pura e unicamente para a preocupação. Bella era tão filha deles quanto Alice e Rosalie. Perdê-la significaria uma dor tão forte que não teria cura.

Juntos com a preocupação, as mentes de Emmett e Jasper trabalhavam nos milhões de argumentos para comprovar porque os lobos estariam seguindo Bella. Ciúmes? Um outro bando? Um novo alpha? Eu não tinha como saber.

Quanto a Alice.. Alice continuava com a mente vazia. Puro breu. Ela só tentava se focar.

- Não tem importância agora - Rosalie disse, pegando todos nós, até mesmo eu que não tinha percebido que prestava atenção a conversa, de surpresa - Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Fazer o que? - Carlisle perguntou, seus olhos voando dos meus para os de Esme - Acham que dá tempo de chegarmos lá e impedirmos a visão?

- Não.. Era nítido demais - respondi contra a minha vontade.

Um lampejo na mente de Alice me fez vacilar. Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou o meu olhar angustiada. Ela entendera tudo antes de nós.

- Não conseguem ver? Bella ser uma vampira quebra o pacto - ela disse, a voz fraca, mais baixa do que um sussurro.

- Edward mordeu um humano..

- .. e por isso vão matá-la, já que é uma de nós - Jasper completou a frase de Emmett.

Congelei no meu lugar. Era _minha_ culpa.

_Edward... Por favor, vamos salvá-la, não se preocupe. _Esme tentou me tranquilizar, mas palavras como essas não tinham mais efeito.

Soquei a parede com força, criando um buraco preciso, do tamanho do meu punho. Desejei que pudesse fazer isso comigo mesmo e sentisse dor.

As vozes na minha cabeça se tornaram múrmuros baixos, eu estava me desligando.

Mais um minuto de _quase_ silêncio.

Eu ainda tinha a minha mão presa no buraco da parede quando concluí.

- Não posso perdê-la. Pode não dar tempo, mas vou tentar ao menos. Não me importa se são dois dias correndo, ou oito horas num avião. Vou impedir que a matem e... - minha voz falhou no final.

- Edward.. Por favor.. - Esme implorou. Ela entendera.

- Não.

Se a matarem, eu vou ser o primeiro a arrancar o pescoço de Jacob Black e Sam Uley.


	11. Surprise

Dizem que quando se está prestes a morrer, nossa vida passa diante dos nossos olhos como um filme. Não sei se a crença é de fato verdadeira, em todas as minhas experiências de quase morte eu estava ocupada demais para pensar em mim mesma.

Com os olhos escuros ligados a cada movimento da sua presa, o lobo finalmente veio em minha direção. Apavorada e pronta para assistir ao tal "filme", continuei imóvel. Estava determinada a ficar quieta, sem responder as investidas de _Paul_. Era melhor assim.

Minha perda causaria dor a minha família, e principalmente a Edward. E por mais que me doesse a idéia de uma futura visita aos Volturi pela parte dele, eu não podia arriscar sua morte nas mãos dos lobos. Haveria uma verdadeira confusão dentro da minha família, mas com o fim de um dos lobos estaríamos prestes a vivenciar uma guerra entre Cullens e Quileutes.

Eu contava que agora que estavam preparados para a reação de Edward, os outros Cullen digo. Estariam eles preparados para impedir que destruísse sua vida? Eu realmente estava contando que sim.

Mesmo jogando o destino para a sorte e correndo o risco de perder a alma mais pura que já pude conhecer, eu optei por essa solução. Não tinha tempo para pensar em outras. Das que voaram pela minha mente, a única que me fez sentido foi a minha perda. A única falha era a mudança das escolhas de Edward. Talvez ele quisesse passar por La Push antes de seguir caminho para Volterra, e _conversar _sobre o acontecido.

O pensamento me fez tremer e eu preferi não continuar com esse futuro alternativo. Era o melhor e pronto. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos por uma última vez, esperando, não muito ansiosa, pelo fim. Faltava pouco, alguns metros talvez, e tudo estaria acabado.

O silêncio tomou conta da floresta, até que as coisas começaram a acontecer rápido demais.

_______________

_Horas antes. _

- Edward.. Se acalme, por favor, querido.. - Esme pediu pesarosa colocando a mão no meu ombro. _Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem.._

- Como quer que eu me acalme?! - disse entredentes, fazendo um esforço incrivelmente grande para não berrar.

- Carlisle está comprando as passagens com Alice, nós já vamos, filho - ela sorriu, seu sorriso cheio de conforto e tristeza - Vamos conseguir - completou.

- Ela pode morrer Esme - a dor da dúvida fez com que eu precisasse de mais ar - Se eu não chegar a tempo, vão matá-la.

- E nós vamos, querido! Por favor, acredite.

Eu queria, como queria acreditar que podia chegar a tempo, que iria salvá-la. Mas como eu podia ter essa certeza? Como eu podia sequer ter esperança? A visão de Alice poderia acontecer a qualquer instante.

- E então? - Jasper perguntou ansioso quando minha irmã e pai voltaram do balcão de check-in. Ele parecia tão preocupado quanto eu. Bella havia se tornado a irmã que Jasper não tivera. Rosalie nunca fora tão próxima dele quanto minha esposa havia se tornado.

- Mais quinze minutos e nós embarcamos - Carlisle sorriu, tentando diminuir o clima tenso.

- Algum problema no caminho? Atrasos ou coisas do tipo...? - Esme perguntou.

Carlisle deu os ombros. Essa pergunta não era direcionada para ele, e sim para sua filha fada.

Mas Alice não respondeu. Estava perdida demais em suas visões.

_Bella caçando, o cheiro de sangue a atrai, ela entra numa pequena clareira e.. nada._

Os buracos de suas visões não ajudavam, só nos deixavam mais preocupados com o que podia acontecer.

Seria esse o motivo dos problemas de Charlie? Por isso o que Alice vira mais cedo de fato aconteceu?

Antes que pudesse formular a pergunta em meus lábios, ela já tinha a resposta pronta.

- Não. Bella estava lá também, você a viu comigo Edward.

- Você pode vê-la agora? Pode tentar ver de novo?

- Espere - ela se sentou ao lado de Jasper e fechou os olhos.

Uma pessoa normal nunca imaginaria o verdadeiro motivo daquilo. Um estranho pensaria que não era nada demais, apenas uma adolescente com dor de cabeça. Mas ia muito além. Enquanto alguns se preocupavam com o simples fato de não ter almoçado, ou estar atrasado para algum compromisso de trabalho, a cabeça de Alice procurava em vão futuros próximos, qualquer cena onde Bella deveria estar.

Porém, ainda estava lá. O breu que tomava conta de tudo relacionado aos lobisomens. Infelizmente, o futuro de Bella estava nas mãos deles.

Levado pelo rumo dos pensamentos de Alice, percebi que nossas mentes começaram a trabalhar juntas. Isso era bastante comum quandos nos ligávamos em suas visões. Ela acabara concluindo a mesma coisa que eu.

- É inútil tentar - sussurrou.

- Alice amor.. Por favor.. - só quando Jasper a abraçou percebi que ela tremia de leve. Estava soluçando. Soluçando as lágrimas que nunca poderia derramar.

As ondas de calmaria do meu irmão é que foram inúteis para sua esposa, assim como eram pra mim. Ambos expulsávamos a possibilidade de ficarmos tranquilos.

- Pare, eu não preciso disso - Alice disse, escondendo a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sabe que isso é desnecessário - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não é, foi minha culpa - sua voz era tão baixa que se eu não estivesse acompanhando a conversa pela mente de Jasper, não teria ouvido.

- Por isso tanta angústia, pequenininha?

- Sim.

_Eu a mandei caçar. Sinto muito Edward, muito mesmo. Eu não sabia, não tinha como saber... _

- Alice, você não fez nada de errado - me ajoelhei ao pé de sua cadeira, e a olhei nos olhos. Queria que visse que eu não a culpava, o futuro não estava de fato em suas mãos.

- Mas, Edward..

- Ele tem razão, Alice. Você não pode se culpar por não poder ver algo.

Ás vezes, me perguntava se Jasper podia ler mentes também. Quero dizer, se ele podia ler a mente de Alice. Era incrível como um olhar o fazia entender tudo.

- Parem vocês dois. É minha culpa, eu não devia tê-la mandado caçar.

- Repito. Essa culpa é desnecessária, pequena.

Além do mais quando a culpa não era de Alice, e sim minha.

Eu mordi Bella. Não ela. Nada disso estaria acontecendo caso eu não fosse tão egoísta.

- Vamos? - Rosalie perguntou indiferente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- Claro - Emmett se colocou de pé no mesmo instante, assim como todos nós.

- Quanto tempo até Forks?

- Acredito que doze horas - Carlisle respondeu pesaroso. Ele também não estava confiante, mas tentava esconder.

- Alice?

- Não, Edward. Deixe-a descansar - Jasper pediu. _Vai descontrolar as visões dela se continuar insistindo desse jeito. _

Alice não respondeu, continuou com a cabeça apoiada no peito do marido e os olhos fechados. Não insisti na minha pergunta, mas não pelo fato acreditar estar sendo irritante. Não queria causar danos a mais alguém. Se já não bastasse os que causei á Bella.

Mas eu merecia saber. Eu _precisava _saber.

Mesmo em silêncio, a mente de Alice não parava de vagar pelo desconhecido. Breu, breu, breu.

E eu sabia que eu não conseguiria respostas para as minhas perguntas.

__________

_- Nãao! _

Abri os olhos em choque pelo barulho e Paul estava jogado contra a terra, sua grande forma de lobo tentando ser detida por um homem de calças jeans. Tudo o que eu podia ver eram sua pele morena avermelhada e o cabelo moreno curto. Alguns dos Quileutes, com certeza - pensei comigo mesma. Seu rosto ainda era um mistério para mim, meu salvador continuava tentando fazer com que Paul desistisse de me atacar.

- Clearwater! - uma voz conhecida, e incrivelmente nervosa, soou longe na floresta.

_Seth?_

Nesse instante, Paul congelou na posição que estava, parando de se debater. Seth saiu de cima dele, e logo estava de pé a poucos metros de mim. Mesmo prestes a levar uma bronca daquelas, seu costumeiro sorriso ainda brincava em seus lábios. Ele parecia diferente, mais adulto. Não era mais o Seth que sentou-se na cadeira do padrinho no dia do meu casamento. Os traços de seu rosto, assim como todo o seu corpo, já não podiam ser considerados infantis. Acho que tinha me esquecido de como os lobisomens podiam mudar em pouco tempo.

- O que eu te disse? - mais uma vez a voz firme e autoritária de Jacob pode ser ouvida. Dessa vez bem atrás de mim.

Paul não pensou duas vezes ao ver Jacob no pequeno espaço em que estávamos. Seus olhos se arregalaram e em questão de segundos o lobo estava correndo pela floresta novamente. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?

Sabia que não teria respostas o encarando, por isso não me dei ao trabalho de desviar meus olhos do de Seth.

_"Você nunca vai me perdoar, Jacob?", eu sussurrei. Assim que eu _

_disse as palavras, eu desejei não ter dito. Eu não queria ouvir a _

_resposta dele. _

_"Você não será mais Bella", ele me disse. "A minha amiga não vai _

_existir. Não haverá ninguém pra perdoar". _

_"Isso soa como um não". Eu sussurrei. _

_(...)_

_As palavras dele saíram como se fossem um chicote. "Qualquer _

_coisa. Qualquer outra coisa. Era melhor que você estivesse _

_morta. Eu preferiria se você estivesse". _

_Eu dei um passo pra trás como se ele tivesse me batido. A dor _

_foi pior do que se ele tivesse batido. _

No fundo, eu tinha um verdadeiro motivo, só era fraca o bastante para admitir para mim mesma.

Eu não queria ter a certeza de que Jacob não se importava. Suas palavras ditas num passado tão distantes haviam sido esquecidas pela minha mente fraca e humana, mas bastou o nosso primeiro reencontro para que o buraco uma vez deixado por Jacob em meu peito fosse reaberto. Se suas palavras já conseguiam causar tal efeito em mim, o que seu olhar, provavelmente cheio de acusações e cobranças faria?

Era melhor acompanhar a expressão feliz e serena do pequeno Seth. Ou devo dizer não tão pequeno assim?

- Desculpe - sua voz era mais grave do que antes, mas a doçura que carregava continuava a mesma - Não podia... bem, eu sei que... caramba Jake! É Bella!

- Claro, claro - sua voz era fria, distante. Jacob se moveu atrás de mim com rapidez e logo estava frente a frente com Seth. Em momento algum ele encontrou o meu olhar e eu fiquei menos ofendida do que grata a isso.

- Mas eu lhei dei uma ordem. Não é porque não uso o tom de Alpha que você pode me desobedecer.

- Eu sei - assentiu olhando para o chão - Me desculpe, Jake.

- Alpha? - a curiosidade fez com que as palavras pulassem da minha boca antes que eu pudesse perceber - Quando você tomou o lugar de Sam?

- Ele não tomou! - Seth levantou o olhar a fim de encontrar o meu. A exaltidão da sua voz deixando claro o orgulho que sentia do amigo - Foi emocionante Bells-

- Não é da sua conta - Jacob o interrompeu, ainda frio.

- Sinto muito Jacob, mas eu estou conversando com Seth - respondi como uma criança de cinco anos. Era inevitável agir assim quando Jacob se comportava como um idiota.

Ele voltou a cabeça para trás, seu rosto coberto por uma nova expressão. Eu não conhecia esse Jacob.

- Volte para o Alaska, Isabella. Forks não é o seu lugar.

- É o meu lugar enquanto eu achar que for.

- Você corre perigo aqui. Já lhe disse - ele fechou suas mãos em punhos, seu corpo tremendo de leve - Não só você, mas principalmente as pessoas a sua volta.

- Não toque no assunto sobr-

- Charlie? - ele disse, sua risada irônica e cruel seguindo a interrupção da minha fala - Tem vergonha de seus atos, Sra. Cullen?

O uso do meu nome me pegou de surpresa. Sra. Cullen? Jacob estava sendo baixo, e eu entendera o seu jogo.

- Jake... - Seth sussurrou, seus olhos cheios de pena e desgosto.

- Não se preocupe, Seth - eu sorri tentando mostrar que estava bem. Pelo seu olhar, percebi que não o convenci. Era difícil sorrir quando a raiva parecia tomar contar de seus membros - Eu vou.. bem.. te vejo mais tarde.

E me lancei na floresta iluminada pelo amanhecer antes que pudesse fazer uma idiotice.

* * *

Algum de vocês ainda lembra de mim? :T Tudo bem, eu mereço esse esquecimento. Demorei pra caramba dessa vez. Como recompensa por tê-los deixado taaanto tempo sem a fic, já terminei os próximos dois capítulos e ainda tenho uma surpresa para os fãns de Harry Potter (iupi) :D Só dar uma olhada no perfil.

Ok, aqui vai a meta de reviews dessa vez. Como eu já terminei, vou deixar o prazo na mão de vocês, que tal?

**240 reviews **e teremos o novo capítulo! :) Obrigada por quem anda mandando reviews, é realmente muito bom saber que tem gente lendo e gostando.

Beijos, Mari _xx_


	12. I love you, dad

Dedico esse capítulo à _Samantha_, por um motivo que se eu disser agora vocês me matam nas reviews. Ela sabe muito bem porque merece esse e o próximo. Eu espero que goste. :)

Essa parte da história é a mais triste que já tive que escrever. Juro que chorei enquanto ouvia "Far Away" e "Savin' Me" do Nickelback e escrevia o desfecho. Escutem as músicas quando lerem o décimo segundo, garanto que vai ser muito melhor do que lê-lo em silêncio.

Mari _xx_

* * *

Ao entrar em casa, prendi a respiração por alguns instantes, me perguntando se já estava forte o bastante para me controlar. Tinha caçado, mas valia a pena arriscar Charlie novamente? Quando a ausência do oxigênio ficou insuportável demais, inconscientemente suspirei ao subir as escadas pra o meu quarto, fazendo com que eu fosse noucauteada pelo cheiro.

De fato, não estava ruim. Sim, havia uma boa queimação subindo pela a minha garganta, mas o calor da raiva ainda estava voando por minhas veias, tornando a sede um fator menos pesado na minha lista de prioridades.

Ainda estava com raiva de Jacob por ser tão estúpido. Raiva, dor, arrependimento, solidão.. Todos esses sentimentos mesclados em uma coisa só estavam me sobrecarregando.

Não queria que Charlie me visse naquele estado, trêmula, assustada. Eu transformaria o susto da minha mudança ainda maior, correndo o risco de deixá-lo pior.

Sentia-me tão humana, tão.. fraca. Deveria ser assim?

Arrastada até o meu quarto, deitei a cabeça no travesseiro com meu costumeiro cheiro de morango e sorri irônica ao perceber que aquela estava sendo a melhor hora do meu dia. Cansada, fechei meus olhos deixando que minha mente, mesmo consciente de cada barulho a menos de três quilometros de distância dali, viajasse nas minhas próprias fantasias. O meu _cantinho feliz_.

Lá eu estava com Edward e não tínhamos nada com que nos preocupar a não ser nós mesmos. Não conseguia definir qual seria o melhor lugar para estar com ele, na condição em que me encontrava, qualquer tipo de dose da minha própria heroína seria suficiente para afastar meus temores. Ri como mesmo ao me lembrar de quando me dissera que eu era uma droga para ele. Será que tinha alguma idéia de quem realmente era viciada era eu? Talvez não dissesse com muita frequência o quanto era grata por tê-lo ao meu lado.

Pelo menos não o bastante em proporção aos meus sentimentos.

_"Vai tudo ficar bem - _ ele me diria com a sua perfeita voz aveludada - _em pouco tempo voltará para Denali e tudo estará resolvido_.

Não sei quanto tempo gastei no meu devaneio, mas logo a ausência se tornou insuportável demais para que continuasse com a minha imaginação. Precisava ouvi-lo de verdade, minha mente não fazia justiça a relidade. Levantei-me num pulo, e logo procurava como uma pré-adolescente pelo meu celular. Frenética e terrivelmente ansiosa.

Revirei minhas gavetas no mínimo quatro vezes, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo de jeito nenhum. Só quando me dei por vencida e sentei no chão, vi o pequeno aparelho prateado de baixo da minha cama. Como fora parar ali?

Se não estivesse com tanta sede para falar com ele - não em termos biológicos, claro - teria o encantrado num piscar de olhos e sem fazer bagunça alguma. Haviam roupas, livros e almofadas fora do lugar, tudo graças a minha falta de calma para pensar. Rindo de mim mesma, disquei o número conhecido com rapidez e esperei, ainda um pouco ansiosa demais, que o meu milagre pessoal atendesse.

Chamou.. Chamou.. até que uma gravação atendeu.

_Esse número está desligado ou fora da área de cobertura. _

Um frio me desceu a espinha apertando com força a boca do meu estômago.

"Não seja boba" dizia uma voz em minha cabeça. "A bateria pode ter acabado. Certo?"

_Certo_. E haviam outros números, nada que não pudesse ser resolvido.

Disquei o número de Alice sem muitas esperanças de ouvir o telefone chamando. Ela já tinha o telefone em mãos antes mesmo que eu discasse o número.

A cada chamada, eu parecia estar levando uma pancada. A gravação novamente atendeu.

Aflita e mal conseguindo conter a tremedeira, mais parecida com convulções, disquei com dificuldade o número da nossa casa em Denali, implorando à Deus que pudesse ouvir a voz da minha sogra dizendo que ambos saíram para caçar e deixaram os aparelhos em casa.

Após três tentativas falhadas, eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outro número, escutei uma batida na minha janela.

Será que nada ia dar certo naquele dia?

- Isabella! - Jacob gritou do quintal.

Não, não ia.

O ignorei acreditando que ele desistiria depois de um tempo, imaginando que pensaria que eu não queria falar agora - o que não deixava de ser verdade.

- Isabella Cullen! Desça ou eu mesmo vou entrar aí!

_- Idiota_ - rosnei baixo antes de, a contragosto, pular da minha janela para o quintal.

Jacob me esperava a poucos metros da árvore, e a minha primeira reação ao vê-lo vou fechar os pulsos. Nunca em minha vida me sentira tão mal, e esse _fido_ só estava piorando as coisas. Ele levantou o olhar para mim e eu recebi como um choque a mensagem que tive medo de enxergar horas mais cedo. O fato de que ele não se importava comigo estava desenhado em suas íris castanhas escuro.

Então tudo bem. Eu tinha morrido? Ok. Iríamos resolver aquilo agora, de igual pra igual. Sem medo, me aproximei dele esperando sua explosão.

- Você precisa sair daqui - ele disse entredentes quando estava a um metro de mim.

- Não vou voltar para o Alaska enquanto Charlie não estiver melhor - menti. Eu estava ficando boa nisso, precisava estar para esconder minha preocupação.

- Aqui não é o seu lugar - ele abaixou o olhar, talvez intimidado pelo meu carmim escaldante.

- Então onde é Jacob? - eu o enfrentei dando um passo em sua direção - Hein? Pelo que eu me lembre, há um tempo atrás você dizia que eu devia ficar aqui.

- As coisas era diferentes, você não era-

- Uma sanguessuga? Um monstro? Algo que não deveria existir? - o interrompi. Os termos o pegaram de surpresa, seu rosto se contorceu numa careta - É, isso muda muita, não muda? Como se eu tivesse trocado de alma, e não de estado.

- Bella.. você não entende.

- Eu entendia, Jacob. De todas as pessoas nesse mundo, eu te entendia melhor. E o mesmo era você em relação a mim - eu o lembrei daqueles dias tranquilos que agora pareciam fazer parte de outra vida - Talvez.. Talvez eu não possa entender mais. Mas eu consigo ver que você não me quer por perto Jacob. Só me pergunto até que ponto você presa pela segurança dos outros, ou pelo fato de você já ter amado uma garota que agora é uma vampira.

Não sei de onde tirei a coragem para enfrentá-lo de tal maneira. Só sei que veio assim. Do nada. Um impulso impossível de ser controlado.

Minhas palavras pareciam tê-lo acertado como um soco. Seu corpo começara a tremer compulsivamente e seus olhos ficaram negros.

- Você não falou sério - disse com dificuldade pela falta de ar.

- É o que eu vejo - rebati fria - E deve ser verdade a julgar pela sua reação.

- Eu nunca amei essa Isabella. Eu amei a Bella Swan, a Bella que nunca faria isso. A _minha_ parte de voce - ele apertava com força os olhos contra as mãos tentando, em vão, parar com as convulções.

- E eu amei aquele garoto, Jacob! Aquele que ficou ao meu lado, que prometeu ser meu amigo acima de tudo! - gritei. Não tinha percebido a dor que as palavras de Jacob me causaram antes de ter que falar. Eu parecia estar chorando.

- Você nunca me amou - ele se ajoelhou e abaixou a cabeça. Seu corpo tremia demais para que continuase em pé - Nunca. Você ama ele, aquele sanguessuga que fez isso com você. Que te matou! - gritou, abrindo mais feridas dentro de mim.

- Não estou morta! - revidei - Ele me deu a única escolha que eu tinha, Jacob. Eu não podia ficar sem ele. Você se lembra de como foi, de como doeu em mim, de como eu morria mais a cada dia.

- Eu estava te curando. Você estava melhorando, você estava disposta a tentar.. - ele sussurrou.

- Mas eu nunca seria inteiramente sua. Nunca deixaria de imaginar como seria caso ele tivesse voltado - eu podia sentir meus olhos cheios das lágrimas que eu nunca derramaria - Aceite, Jake. Eu não posso ficar sem ele. Aceite isso, por favor! - implorei com toda a força que a minha voz podia ter.

Mas aquilo foi a gota d'água. Em instantes, o corpo trêmulo de Jacob tinha sido rasgado, dando lugar para um lobo castanho avermelhado do tamanho de um cavalo. Ficamos em silêncio, ambos ofegantes pela nossa discussão e a realidade. Seus olhos prendiam o meu olhar, eu quase podia tocar a dor que os estampava. Nunca seria fácil vê-lo depois da minha escolha.

Acreditava que logo ele se viraria e voltaria para a reserva, me deixando sozinha e desolada na casa com Charlie. Mas o destino não colaborou comigo, trazendo uma forte ventania que levava o meu cheiro diretamente para Jacob.

Um lapejo passou pelo seu rosto e logo seus olhos ganharam outro brilho. Um brilho assassino e louco que eu conhecia bem graças a Paul.

Pela primeira vez me deixando livre do controle e assumindo meus instintos, dei um pulo para trás e me coloquei em posição de defesa, meus dentes e unhas prontos para acabar com aquilo. Eu não ia morrer daquele jeito, não porque Jacob tinha perdido a cabeça. Eu não tinha culpa disso sozinha. Nós dois tínhamos.

Nos encaramos por mais alguns instantes, e quando estávamos prestes a nos atacar, um barulho diferente dos outros a nossa volta nos chamou a atenção.

Um barulho não.

Fraco, grosso, abafado, quase como um suspiro. Mas ainda era um grito.

_Charlie._

Sem pensar duas vezes, disparei para dentro da casa, implorando que aquilo fosse algo que ele dissera durante um sonho qualquer. Mas eu sabia que não podia ser isso. Abri a porta em silêncio, mas o mais rápido que pude, bem no fundo, uma parte de mim acreditava que aquilo era só um mal entendido e logo ele estaria com o seu sorriso rejuvenescedor.

Até que o vi.

Deitado no chão de seu quarto, Charlie parecia quase tão pálido quanto eu. Eu podia ver claramente que estava setindo dor, suas mãos apertavam com força seu peito, como se tentassem aumentar a atividade de seu coração.

_Coração_. Por favor, não.

- Pai? - corri ao seu encontro tentando me manter calma. Teria que ser forte por nós dois agora.

Seus olhos se abrindo com dificuldade, e ele deu um longo suspiro antes de me perguntar num sussurro:

- Bells, você está bem?

- Sim, estou ótima. Não se preocupe comigo, ok? - o puxei para o meu colo, afim que a minha temperatura fria diminuísse o seu suor. Sua temperatura era alta demais - Agora me diga exatamente o que está sentindo. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, Charlie.

- Meu braço esquerdo.. tem algo em cima dele - ele sussurrava, a voz cada vez mais fraca - e também tem essa dor.. eu.. eu não consigo puxar o ar.

- Vou ligar para uma ambulância, só mais alguns minutos pai e vão cuidar de você.

Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Charlie estava tendo um ataque cardíaco, e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito disso.

- Bella - ele pediu estendo a mão em direção a minha. Eu a peguei sem me importar com o quão gelada eu podia estar. Resolveria isso depois, quando tudo tivesse acabado.

- Sim? - sussurrei tentando manter a voz firme.

- Fique comigo, por favor - ele implorou, sua voz sumindo aos poucos - não vá.. Não tenho muito tempo.

- Pare com isso, pai. Você tem. Vai viver pra sempre, lembra? Todos os pais vivem, vivem pra sempre com os filhos.

- Não, querida - ele riu um pouco, sombras do seu grande sorrindo desenhadas em seu rosto - Não é bem assim.. Mas me diga, você está feliz?

- Estou - respondi num múrmuro quase inaudível, mas ele pareceu ouvir, pois sorriu novamente.

- Ótimo - ele respondeu finalmente - Isso basta para mim. Sua felicidade, Bells.

Sua dificuldade para puxar o ar ia ficando cada vez maior.

- O que?! Não, pai. Por favor! - eu gritava a medida que seus batimentos diminuiam de ritmo - Respire, pai! Por favor, você não pode fazer isso! Charlie!

Aos poucos, seu pulmão foi perdendo o ritmo da inspiração, e eu sabia que devia fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu não podia deixá-lo agora.. Como faria isso?

- Pai, olhe pra mim - eu disse pegando seu rosto com as mãos - Você vai viver, vai passar cem anos ao meu lado! Cem anos, ouviu? Por favor, não faça isso comigo! Por favor.. Não agora, não tão ce-ce-do..

Os soluços vieram em seguida, e havia se tornado impossível proferir uma palavra com sentido.

Numa última tentativa de mantê-lo comigo, eu o abracei lembrando-me do único verão em Forks que me fizera feliz. O único verão em que pude realmente enxergar aquela cidade como a minha casa.

- Obrigada - eu murmurei, fazendo um esforço incrivelmente impossível para que minha voz não tremesse - Obrigada por ter me deixado viver com você, por ter me dado a vida que tenho hoje. Eu te devo tudo, pai. Tudo. E eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, por ter te deixado sozinho, ter fugido para Phoenix, ter ido até a Itália sem te avisar, por ter pego aquelas malditas motos contra a sua vontade, ter pulado do penhasco..

- Está falando bobagem - ele sussurrou - Você foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que aconteceu na minha vida, filha. Eu te amo, Bells.

- Eu te amo,_ papai_!

...

- Bella, estão te esperando lá embaixo. Eu cuido dele apartir daqui.


	13. Like a family

Muito obrigada pelos elogios e reviews! Eu também chorei na hora de escrever, fiquei umas duas horas pensando em como a Bella poderia se despedir do Charlie. Ele sempre foi importante na série, só que nem todo mundo consegue ver isso. Sem limites de reviews hoje e pra sempre. Percebi que as coisas acontecem de um jeito melhor quando eu deixou acontecer sem programar. :) E só mais uma coisa. **Patty Antunes**, você nào precisava ter se despedido, ela continua com você! :') Mari _xx_

_

* * *

_

_- Bella, estão te esperando lá embaixo. Eu cuido dele apartir daqui._

O que?

- Bella, rápido!

Entorpeciada pelo medo, caminhei lentamente para o corredor, minha cabeça fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para ligar os fatos. Ia entrar no meu quarto e me deitar, ignorando completamente as palavras do médico. Porém, assim que passei pela escada, um cheiro inconfundível tomou a minha mente fazendo-me correr em sua direção.

- Edward!

O abracei sem hesitar, esperando que assim o resto do mundo começasse a entrar no eixo. Finalmente eu podia respirar! Ele passava suas mãos ágeis entre meus cachos, enquanto eu me contia em poder apertá-lo com força contra mim.

- Bella - sua voz era tão aliviada quanto a minha - Você está bem? - ele perguntou enquanto meus olhos perdiam o foco - Por favor, me diga que nada aconteceu com você - agora sua voz era urgente, assim como a do seu pai a instantes atrás.

- Por que vocês estão aqui? - murmurei sem forças.

Aos poucos, as coisas começaram a ficar claras novamente.

A ausência dos telefones me começou a fazer sentido.

A presença de Carlisle no quarto de Charlie também.

Eles sabiam..

- Meu amor - ele me olhava como se converssasse com uma criança - por favor, entenda..

- Pare! - gritei - Não, Edward! Não pense nisso! Ele vai ficar bem. Pare! Acredite que sim, Edward, me diga que tudo vai ficar bem. Me diga que não vai lhe acontecer nada!

- Não posso Bella.. - o tormento em seus olhos me mostrava que ele estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Ele pegou meu rosto com as mãos, tomando um cuidado desnecessário quando o trouxe próximo ao seu.

Engoli seco, mas tinha que continuar.

- Vocês não vieram aqui para salvar Charlie a tempo, vieram?

- Não sabíamos que..

- Edward, meu pai vai morrer?

- Bella..

- Edward, me _responda -_ exigi desviando o meu olhar do seu.

- Charlie não vai aguentar.

_____________________________________

O breu que se infiltrou na minha mente foi o bastante para me provar que vampiros de fato podiam ter suas emoções humanas de volta. Não sei se fora sorte ou azar, mas os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos não se passavam de borrões para mim quando comecei a me centralizar novamente. Como vim parar aqui?

Recuperando a consciência, a percepção caiu sobre mim um pouco rápido demais, fazendo com que um abafado, mas forte soluço saíssem da minha garganta contra a minha vontade.

"Ela acordou?" perguntou a voz aflita da minha mãe adotiva.

"Ainda não" mentiu Alice num múrmuro dolorido. Eu sabia que ela já havia me visto.

Poucas vezes na vida senti vontade de chorar. Lembro-me de estar assistindo um filme com Renée e Phil e ter quisto imitar minha mãe para poder puxar um dos pequenos lenços de papel da caixinha da minha avó. "Só se você tiver lágrimas, querida" ela dizia, e eu me esforçava para que estas descessem. Lembro-me também do dia que menti para um professor sobre uma tarefa de casa. Mais uma vez precisei forçar minhas lágrimas a descer, mas estas não vieram novamente, fazendo com que minha história ficasse sem sentido.

Nas duas vezes em que precisei, as lágrimas não vieram. E agora também não viriam.

Era diferente agora. Eu sentia meus olhos pesados, inchados e vermelhos. Mas essas pequenas gotas não desciam. Não faziam nem cócegas em meu rosto. E todas as vezes que desejei não chorar se tornaram idiotas para mim, inúteis. Acreditava que se pudesse desabafar a minha dor talvez ela diminuísse. Mesmo no fundo sabendo que de nada adiantaria. Chorar não seria o bastante para apazigar o novo buraco que nascera em meu peito. Quantas vezes eu podia ser despedaçada?

Abri os olhos com dificuldade, e vi que haviam seis vampiros na sala me observando atentos.

Nenhum deles disse algo quando Edward me sentou em seu colo, eu sendo carregada como uma boneca de pano. Com exceção de Rosalie, que hora nenhuma deixou de encarar o chão, todos levantaram o olhar para o meu por alguns instantes. Os pêsames perfeitamente desenhados nas íris douradas.

As coisas foram se clareando a medida que Edward passava a mão, leve como uma mariposa, por meu rosto. Aos poucos eu fui me lembrando de como chegara ao sofá.

Depois que me dera a notícia, eu fiquei em choque. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele me levou até a sala de estar onde o resto da nossa família estava reunida. Todos, sem exceção, estavam lá. Alice, com as feições abatidas e a cabeça deitada no colo de Jasper que sorria tristemente; Esme, também triste, mas ainda com um sorriso doce e reconfortante nos lábios; Emmett, que para a minha surpresa, não sorria, apenas observava o chão com o rosto vazio, enquanto Rosalie se apoiava em seu ombro, também encarando o chão.

- Sinto muito, Bella - Edward disse finalmente, pegando minhas mãos e as beijando com cuidado - Mas Charlie vai ficar bem. Ele não vai mais sofrer com a epidemia, com os problemas e as dores que tinha. E também vai continuar com você. Não em corpo, mas em espírito. Charlie nunca vai te deixar _Bells - _ele deu ênfase ao apelido que Charlie costumava me chamar.

Eu me afastei um pouco para que pudesse ver seus olhos, e mais uma vez tive a certeza de que meu marido sofria tanto quanto eu. Minha dores seriam sempre as dele, e as dele seriam seriam sempre as minhas.

Éramos uma coisa única.

_Bells.. _Chegaria algum dia a ouvi-lo novamente? Meus lábios tremeram involuntariamente com a resposta.

- Venha aqui - disse ele abrindo os braços quando viu minha reação. Sem recusar o convite, me joguei no seu abraço, sentindo o novo buraco em meu peito ardendo em chamas.

Depois de muitos soluços abafados e múrmuros de "prometo que essa dor vai passar", Edward pediu desculpas e depois de um curto roçar de seus lábios nos meus, subiu para ajudar Carlisle.

Foi quando Edward saiu da sala, que a dor se tornou maior, fazendo com que eu abraçasse minhas pernas tentando novamente não ser despedaçada. O buraco só começou a latejar menos, quando os braços de Esme me envolveram com ternura. Foi quando percebi que precisaria de algo, ou alguém, para preencher aquele vazio que teria no peito.

Uma voz na minha cabeça se perguntava quanto tempo ficaria dependente de um antídoto.

- Esme.. Fo-oi mi-nha cul-pa - tive dificuldade para colocar as palavras para fora.

Claro que as lágrimas não vieram, mas eu ainda soluçava e tremia como qualquer outra criança aos prantos.

- Bella querida, já ouviu o ditado "Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas"? - suas mãos quentes e confortantes seguravam as minhas. Eu as apertei com força.

- Devo ter ouvido em algum lugar - choraminguei teimosa. Renée costumava me dizer isso.

- Bom - ela riu um pouco - então sabe o que significa?

- Não exatamente.. Não consigo ver o que foi escrito certo.

- _Ele _já havia programado isso, querida. Ia acontecer, não importa quais fatores influenciassem - ela explicava com calma e paciência - Não existe culpa.

- Mas..

- Sem mas, meu bem. Você não pode carregar o fardo da morte de seu pai nas costas pela eternidade. E Ele não iria querer que isso acontecesse. Muito menos Charlie. Acha que ele está gostando de vê-la se culpando desse jeito?

- Não, não está - disse passando as mãos por baixo dos olhos, secando as lágrimas inexistentes - Mas eu provoquei Jacob. Eu me preparei para atacar. Eu fiz tudo isso. Eu não liguei para a ambulância.

- Shiiiu, querida! - ela sussurrou colocando um dedo em meus lábios - Sem culpa, Bella. As coisas aconteceram porque deveriam ter acontecido - Esme me abraçava, me ninando nos braços como uma criança pequena - vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ver..

- Sabe, - eu disse após um longo silêncio, ciente de que todos estavam atentos a minha fala - eu nunca disse a Charlie o quanto realmente o amava. Muito menos o quanto fui feliz ao morar com ele. Nós nunca fomos muito bons em demonstrar emoções.. Eu gostaria que ele soubesse, gostaria de ter usado melhor minhas palavras.

Lembrei-me de meus últimos momentos com ele. O desespero, a dor, o medo e a culpa foram grandes demais para me permitir colocar em frases tudo o que eu realmente queria dizer.

- Ele sabe, Bella. Acredite, ele sabe de tudo isso. Os pais.. Bem, qual é a palavra? Eles meio que sentem isso. É bonita a ligação de uma família, como com um olhar tudo está explicado, resolvido e dito. Charlie sempre soube que você o amava, que era feliz em Forks. E ele também a amava muito Bella, você o fazia muito bem. Não é atoa que cuidou de você quando fomos embora, que ia abrir mão da sua única compania para que você voltasse a sorrir em Phoenix. Ele te amava, querida.

- Vou sentir a falta dele - murmurei brincando com os dedos finos da mão de Esme. - De ouvi-lo me chamando de Bells, de dizer que a minha comida era maravilhosa, e de vê-lo implicar com Edward. Isso é diferente de quando me mudei. Pelo menos eu tinha a certeza de que iria falar com ele de novo.

- O que te faz pensar que não? - Alice ergueu a cabeça, pela primeira vez dizendo algo desde que chegara.

- Não vou vê-lo mais, Alice. Eu não sei o que vem depois.

- Bella, você precisar crer. Sabe do que estou falando? - ela balançou a cabeça - Não.. Não sabe.

Eu a olhei confusa. Estava com a cabeça cansada demais para ligar os fatos.

- Você consegue imaginar por que estamos todos aqui hoje? - eu abri a boca para respondê-la, mas ela me interompeu - Não foi pela morte de Charlie. Sim, eu havia visto acontecendo e, sim, nós iríamos vir te apoiar de qualquer jeito. Mas o que nos fez vir, digamos, mais cedo, foi uma visão que tive. Eu te vi com os lobos, Bella. Na verdade não vi, mas você consegue entender. Eu pensei não teria tempo para vê-la de novo. Pensei que não conseguiríamos chegar a tempo para impedir que te matassem. Mas uma pessoa - ela virou a cabeça para trás e piscou na direção de Jasper - me disse para acreditar. E eu acreditei. Tive _fé_ que teria minha melhor amiga ao meu lado de novo. E aqui está você, bem na minha frente. Negativa, linda e com um péssimo senso de moda.

Eu sorri para ela, um sorriso triste e magoado que logo foi substituído por mais soluços. A menção dos lobos me lembrou da minha briga com Jacob, a causa do susto de Charlie e a nova abertura da gaveta que fechara no dia do meu casamento.

Alice pulou da poltrona a frente do sofá e me abraçou com força, eu retribuindo o gesto sem ter que pensar em meus atos. Nós duas ficamos em silêncio, ambas soluçando baixo. Eu poderia ficar assim por mais tempo. Alice me trazia um conforto inexplicável.

- Não conseguiria viver sem você, Bella - ela sussurrou no meu ouvido para que apenas eu pudesse escutá-la - Não só eu, mas todos. Tivemos medo de não tê-la de volta para nós.

Não sei direito quando, mas logo Alice não era a única que me abraçava. Eu podia sentir a fragância de Edward, Jasper, Emmett e até Rosalie acompanhado por suas respectivas mãos.

De longe, Esme e Carlisle conversavam baixo.

- Acha que ela vai ficar bem?

- Acredito que sim, querido. Vamos cuidar dela como um família de verdade.


	14. Eternity

MUITO obrigada pelas reviews! Meu Deus, vocês são maravilhosos! Como virou um costume meu escrever com música, acho justo dividir com vocês o que eu escuto pra montar essas cenas.

Dessa vez aconselho: Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson; Broken Strings - James Morrison ft. Nelly Furtado (pro final); Stop and Stare - One Republic; Take Me Away - LifeHouse.

(Sim, eu ouvi muita música dessa vez, HSUAHSA)

Leiam a nota do final, ok? Boa leitura!

* * *

Depois de passar algum tempo com Edward em nossa casa, eu acreditava que saberia lidar melhor com aquilo. Eu teria que aceitar um dia, era o rumo natural das coisas. Humana ou vampira, Charlie teria que ir alguma hora.

"Está pronta pra isso?" ele me pergunto antes de sairmos, seus olhos negros estudando cada detalhe do meu rosto.

"Estou."

Tenho que estar.

Só percebi a mentira que disse ao meu marido quando pude ver as primeiras figuras de preto no pequeno cemitério de Forks. Eu não estava pronta. Me afastar do foco do problema só fez com que eu me distraísse. Mas agora, era como se a deficiência do meu cérebro voltasse a ser acionada, me deixando pouco ciente de tudo a minha volta.

Desligada, só voltei a realidade quando Edward se afastou de mim, se desculpando por ter que "acertar as coisas". Alice e Jasper perceberam o meu choque imediato, e antes que eu pudesse piscar, os dois apertaram a minha mão tentando me tranquilizar.

"Força, Bella", Alice me sussurrou.

Ao decorrer do dia, a fina chuva que parecia nunca deixar aquela cidade tomou conta do céu, fazendo com que a situação só ganhasse um clima mais mórbido e sombrio. "É só chuva Bella" disse Emmett atrás de mim quando fiz uma careta de desgosto "Não vai estragar seu cabelo maninha." Juro que pude ouvir Rosalie lhe dando uma cotovelada, mas talvez tenha sido só imaginação. Ao contrário dos outros, ela estava quase indiferente a toda aquela situação. Emmett por sua vez, mesmo com piadas incrivelmente horríveis, conseguia me fazer sorrir com o mínimo de esforço, sempre tentando amenizar as coisas quando o clima pesava.

Não sei porque me importei tanto com a chuva. Agora sozinha, eu podia ver que fazia pouca diferença se aqueles pingos de água estivessem escorrendo pelo meu cabelo ou não. Mas afinal, por que eu estava sozinha?

"Bella" Edward disse quando a chuva começou a dar trégua. "Eu e os outros precisamos ir."

Me lembro de não tê-lo respondido, mas meu olhar de desespero pareceu valer mais do que palavras.

"Os Quileutes vieram com Billy" ele disse ao perceber a mudança do meu rosto. "Estão pedindo para nos retirarmos para não haver brigas."

"Eu não estou pronta" disse num tom talvez um pouco mais alto do que o necessário para os cachorros ouvirem. "É o meu pai, Edward. Não podem ficar de luto um dia e começar a guerra amanhã?"

"Eles não querem que você vá" rosnou entre dentes. "Respeitam o seu luto, mas não o nosso."

"Vá" era mais fácil dizer isso em palavras pequenas, impedia que a minha voz tremesse.

"Mas, Bella..."

"Não quero perder outra parte de mim" e terminando a frase, fiquei na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo rápido no seu rosto em choque pelo meu raciocínio.

Edward se despediu de mim, prometendo que assim que eu precisasse viria me buscar. Tentei dizer não, alegando que podia correr sem problemas para nossa casa, até que concordei quando ele mais uma vez trincou os dentes e disse que não seria um capricho, mas sim segurança. Não era seguro correr sozinha quando o pacto estava quebrado, e Paul já me comprovara isso.

Poucos minutos depois eu descobriria que um grupo de cachorros fedia mais do que apenas um. E logo aquele cujo cheiro eu tinha me acostumado, não estava presente. Seu pai era guiado por Sam, o líder do bando. Um pouco atrás, eu podia ver todos os Quileutes que já tiveram contato com Charlie. O que mais me chamou atenção, e também me acordou para o pouco de realidade que ainda me era imperceptível, foi Sue.

Agarrada ao grosso braço do filho mais novo, a mãe dos Clearwater olhava para o caixão de Charlie com o rosto cheio de desolação. "Duas almas quebradas" pensei comigo quando me lembrei que assim como Charlie, ela também havia perdido o amor de sua vida. O quão injusto era o destino daquela mulher? Eu havia perdido meu pai, enquanto ela não só perdera um amigo, mas talvez a sua única chance de ter o amor de volta. Eu ainda tinha Edward, minha família. Sue nem os dois filhos, uma vez que os perdera para uma lenda nativa.

Uma folha da árvore bateu contra o meu rosto, me acordando das lembranças de hoje. Com cuidado para não me sujar com a terra, a tirei do meu rosto antes de me agachar novamente a frente do túmulo negro.

Era bonito, uma das lápides mais.

Já era noite, talvez um pouco tarde. Sei que deveria ter ligado para Edward no momento em que o padre disse o último "amém" de suas orações, mas não estava pronta para voltar para casa.

Nenhum dos Quileutes pareceu notar minha presença, acredito que Sam os instruiu a não mostrar que me viram. Seth, Sue e Emily foram os únicos que desrespeitaram a regra e levantaram o olhar para o meu canto do cemitério. Com um sorriso e lágrimas pesarosas, os três me mostraram o seus pêsames. Fiquei um pouco chateada pela atitude doa outros. Tudo bem, Sam nunca foi com a minha cara, mas Embry e Quil foram meus amigos por bastante tempo. Eu estar fria mudava alguma coisa?

Billy pareceu não se importar com nada do que estava acontecendo, e provando que me perdoava pelo que acontecera no nosso último encontro, se afastou do grupo. Com dificuldade por causa da grama úmida, Billy veio até mim, com um sorriso tristonho no rosto. Eu queria me aproximar para ajudá-lo com a cadeira, eu podia ver como cansava. Mas, infelizmente, eu não sabia como os outros enxergariam isso. Um movimento brusco e as coisas poderiam estar perdidas.

"Ele vai fazer falta, Bells" ele disse um pouco ofegante quando estava próximo o bastante.

Acenei com a cabeça com medo de dizer algo e a minha voz me trair. A expressão do rosto do amigo da nossa família me trouxe milhares de lembraças turvas a mente, lembranças que só serviam para me mostrar o quanto fui feliz ao lado de Charlie e nunca havia percebido.

Billy pareceu notar minha súbita fraqueza - eu devia mesmo parecer um livro aberto, e estendeu a mão para mim.

Recusando seu gesto, dei um passo a frente e me abaixei na altura de seu olhar. "Obrigada por estar aqui. Significa muito para mim" e o abracei.

Fiquei grata por Billy ter correspondido o meu abraço com o mesmo carinho que eu tentava lhe passar. Ele não pareceu se importar com a minha pele gélida, e por um minuto parecia estar colocando toda a sua força naquele contato. Nós dois precisáriamos disso para seguir em frente, e eu não precisava ser Jasper para saber que Billy estava tão mal quanto eu.

Quando padre voltou a falar, nós nos afastamos contra gosto. Mas Billy me estendeu a mão novamente, para que juntos ouvíssimos a despedida de meu pai.

"Ridícula" comentou a Sra. Stanley com a marido quando eu me aproximei do buraco do túmulo e joguei duas rosas. Uma vermelha pelo meu amor e outra Branca desejando lhe paz. "Até a mocinha índia chorando e essa ingrata com os olhos secos."

"Não seja assim" pediu o Sr. Newton quando a ouviu. "Bella é uma boa menina, não acredite nas coisas que sua filha dizia sobre ela."

Fiquei me perguntando quantas vezes Mike reclamara com o pai sobre as fofocas de Jéssica. .

A chuva pareceu aumentar o ritmo, e agora o vento trazia em massa algumas mechas do meu cabelo para o meu rosto. Eu deveria estar em casa, não no meio do cemitério. Mas Edward não ia conseguir me ver assim, pensativa e amargurada pela casa. Eu o ligaria quando fosse a hora certa.

Sob a luz da lua cheia tudo parecia meio prateado. Era bonito; todos aqueles anjos e flores ganhavam um brilho diferente. Minha pele deveria estar mais branca do que nunca. O que uma pessoa normal pensaria se me visse encharcada nesse momento? "Assombração" ri comigo mesma. Eu devia estar dando medo.

As árvores a minha volta se balançavam com força, parecia que uma tempestade estava para chegar. Edward estava preocupado comigo? Talvez não, Alice podia me ver. Mas de todo jeito, eu deveria lhe ligar e explicar o que estava acontecendo. Ele nunca se irritaria comigo, principalmente agora, mas não era justo deixá-lo andando de um lado para o outro quando eu estava bem.

Oito, seis, dois.. Eu digitava o já conhecido número sem pressa no visor branco quando ouvi um estalar de galhos.

- Droga! Ai!

Cheiro de sangue, mas nem um pouco convidativo. Ugh. Que vontade de vomitar. Era horrível.

- Quem está aí? - eu gritei. Meu visitante deu mais um gemido, me distraindo do sangue para sua voz.

- Sou eu, Bella.

- Então você resolveu aparecer. - provoquei quando ele saiu de trás dos arbustos.

- Eu viria de qualquer jeito uma hora - ele se defendeu - Mas não vim para brigar de novo.

- Vim para me desculpar -

- Pode o fazê-lo, estou de saída - o interrompi me virando e já indo até o caminho para o portão.

- e me desculpar - ele continuou, vindo até mim e segurando o meu braço.

Eu sabia que não deveria ouvi-lo. Eu tinha esse direito. Não tinha? Embora tivesse certeza que aquela conversa não me faria sentir melhor, eu me virei e com coragem encarei os olhos negros de Jacob Black.

- O que você quer?

- Eu já disse, me desculpar.

Um silêncio desagradável se deu entre nós, quebrado apenas pelos uivos raros do vento. A tempestade se aproximava.

- Bella - ele disse finalmente - eu não sei como te dizer isso.

- Por que não começa dizendo o que está sentindo?

- Eu? Você quer mesmo saber como me sinto? - ele soltou um riso rouco. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. - É claro que quer - resmungou antes de começar. - Eu me sinto um lixo, Bella. Não sei como colocar em palavras. Por favor não me leve a mal, mas vê-la assim só me deixa com raiva, amargurado..

Machucava? Sim, muito. Mas deixei que colocasse tudo para fora, por mais que suas palavras parececem me cortar por dentro. Eu queria o confortar, sentia necessidade de fazê-lo. Só que eu conhecia Jacob bem o bastante para saber que se o parasse agora ele não voltaria a falar. Se colocasse tudo para fora, talvez o peso que sua voz carregava sumisse. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Escutar suas dores.

- É como se não tivesse mais motivos. Ele tirou de você a única parte que ainda era minha. Sua humanidade. Agora que seu coração parou de bater, o que quer que eu faça? Só consigo ficar bravo. Ele tem todo o seu amor, Bella, e eu não posso tirá-lo dele quando você decidiu que o queria pela eternidade. Isso me deixou com raiva que não consegui consumir enquanto vocês estiveram fora. No dia do seu casamento, depois que me disse a idiotice da sua lua-de-mel, eu percebi que você iria ter o que queria. O sanguessuga é incapaz de te negar qualquer besteira, quanto mais o que você mais queria. Ele iria dormir com você, e depois que estivesse satisfeito, a transformaria.

- Jacob - o interrompi não conseguindo manter as palavras na minha boca - pensei que queria fazer as pazes, se continuar falando de Edwar assim eu vou quebrar o seu nariz.

- Claro, claro - ele deu os ombros pouco se importando - Eu quebrei sua mão uma vez, se quiser descontar agora, tudo bem.

- Jacob, continue.

- Ok, pazes - ele suspirou e então volto a falar - Então eu deveria aceitar que havia perdido tudo. Edward ganhara, e eu teria que me contentar com o prêmio de consolação, que era saber que você estava feliz. Até que você voltou para Forks. Quil te viu no aeroporto sozinha, disse que seus olhos estavam violeta e sua pele mais branca do que o normal. No instante em que a vi na mente dele, soube que estava feito. Eu acreditava que ele a convenceria a ficar humana por mais semestre para a faculdade. Charlie comentou que foi aceita em Dartmounth, pensei que os planos iam mudar. Por um minuto ou dois, fiquei sem saber se aquilo era mais uma visão de meus pesadelos. Até que ouvi a voz do Alpha chamando todo bando para a sua clareira com o sanguessuga. Claro que cheguei no lugar bufando sangue de tanta ódio, mas entrei em pânico quando Sam disse que iríamos atacar vocês. Não entendi o que estava acontecendo, até me lembrar do pacto.

- Que dizia que os Cullen não podiam atacar nenhum humano.

- Exatamente. Mil coisas voaram pela

minha cabeça até quando me imagimei estraçalhando o corpo de Edward. Aquilo era como mel na boca de uma criança. - eu podia ver um brilho assassino brilhando em seus olhos. Jacob enloqueceria por causa de tanta raiva - Causar toda a dor que a sua existência me causou.. Era música nos meus ouvidos. Até que algo na mente de Seth me acordou. Ele não queria lutar. Na cabeça dele, era o seu corpo que se despedaçava em suas patas, e ele não conseguia sentir mais nada a não ser repulsa de todos nós. Sam percebeu, mas fingiu não ligar. Só que a imagem já tinha envenenado meu cérebro. Por mais que eu desejasse ouvir os gritos de agonia daquele sanguessua, eu sabia que depois teria que ouvir os seus. Ou então, viveria sem conseguir olhar os seus olhos, sabendo que fui o culpado pelo seu sofrimento. E a dor de vê-la daquele jeito.. A visão que tive de sua cabeça em minhas mãos.. Seus olhos vermelhos me pedindo socorro enquanto os lobos atacavam.. Aquilo foi o bastante para me convencer a desistir da minha vingança. O prazer desse prato frio não traria a chance de tê-la ao meu lado.

Senti um calafrio percorrer cada nervo do meu corpo enquato ouvia sua fala. Não era seguro ficar em Forks, precisávamos ir embora.

- Então eu me recusei - ele continuou, ignorando o meu medo crescente - enfrentei Sam, e acabei assumindo meio direito de Alpha. De algum jeito acabei criando meu próprio bando. Foi libertador - ele sorriu orgulhoso. Não consegui entender o quão boa era a sensação. Acredito que esse seja o tipo de coisa que se deve sentir para entender - Seth e Leah se juntaram a mim logo em seguida. Tentei me livrar do garoto, mas no fundo gosto dele e acabei aceitando sua compania. E Leah é como um bônus do irmão, então tive que aceitá-la também, o que não foi ruim no final das contas. Descobri que gosto dela.

O jeito como ele usou as palavras me incomodou. Gosto dela?

- E no dia que vocês seriam atacados pelos outros, vocês foram para o Alaska. - ele riu aliviado. Tremi ao imaginar o quanto eu e a minha família ficamos perto da morte - Devo adimitir, mesmo a baixinha não vendo o ataque, ela teve um timing perfeito. Vocês saíram poucos minutos antes do bando de Sam resolver ir. Provavelmente ela não percebeu nada porque eles não entraram no caminhode vocês naquele dia. Ele acabou tendo que aceitar que estava feito mas Sam ainda não os perdoou, e nem vai.

- Eu percebi.. - suspirei. Ele ter expulsado os outros no enterro do meu pai provava isso.

- Não, Bella. Você não percebeu - ele balançou a cabeça em negação - Sam queria um tipo de guerra. Ele mandou todos os lobos atrás de você naquela noite em que te mandei não caçar. Você é muito teimosa! Quase morreu por isso. Eu te mandei ficar em casa porque prezava pelo pouco de vida que te restava. Mas não! Você tinha que ir atrás do perigo! Assim como quando pulou do penhasco.. - ele abaixou a cabeça me escondendo seu olhar.

Houve uma quebra na sua fala, e eu pude perceber o quanto as lembranças daquele dia o faziam mal. O dia que se não fosse pela minha teimosia e vício na voz de Edward, teria sido o início da minha relação com Jacob

- Por mais que eu odeie admitir, você teve muita sorte por Seth ter me desobedecido. Eu iria atacar Paul por ele, mas ele foi na minha frente e chegou antes..

- Você ia atacar Paul?!

- Claro que ia. Achou que deixaria aquele idiota te matar? - ele disse como se eu tivesse dito uma blasfêmia. Suspirei aliviada e Jacob percebeu minha mudança repentina de humor - O que foi?

- Pensei que não faria diferença se eu estivesse viva ou morta. Você disse tantas coisas, Jacob..

- Bella, te tratei daquele jeito porque fui uma criança. Quando te vi tentando atacar Charlie só vi o monstro. Meus olhos ficaram em sangue, eu queria acabar com Edward por ter te feito isso. E você foi o mais próximo dele que consegui chegar dele. Foi horrível ter te falado aquelas coisas, e eu sinto muito por isso. Não queria ter ido embora quando te ouvi conversando com Charlie depois da nossa briga. Eu entrei logo atrás ds você e liguei para uma ambulância vir ajudar. Eu teria ficado, mas quando vi os Cullen na mesma sala que eu, eu precisei ir embora. Iria matá-lo ali mesmo se continuasse vendo os tão perfeitos olhos dourados de Edward me encarando.

- Espera, você se encontrou com Edward? - por que ele não me contara? - Você chegou a ir atrás de mim?

- Claro que sim, me transformei de volta e fui. Achou que eu fugiria?

- Na verdade sim... - admiti arrependida por pensarntal coisa. Jacob ignorou a minha descrença nele, e continuou.

- Como disse, eu cheguei a ligar para a ambulância, mas acho que o loiro que acalma terminou a ligação quando eu e o seu "marido" - ele cuspiu as palavras em mim - nos vimos. Edward sacou o que eu pretedia assim quando senti seu cheiro. A raiva era grande demais para que eu controlasse minha mente e escondesse minhas fantasias de vingança.

Preferi ignorar isso. "Tirar o peso do ombros de Jacob. Sem brigas, ele veio se desculpar", eu pensava comigo mesma, tentando me segurar para não respondê-lo. Arrancaria mais detalhes de Edward depois, e o conhecendo bem, sabia que tinha pouco tempo com Jacob agora. Deveria ter sumido do campo de visão de Alice há alguns minutos.

- Você foi para La Push então?

- Sim. No caminho Seth e Leah me bombardearam com perguntas, mas eu só conseguia ver Charlie. Minha transformação o assustara..

- Não pense assim. - o cortei já prevendo a vinda da palavra culpa. Eu me sentia como ele.

Jacob me ignorou.

De novo.

- Então cheguei em casa minutos depois, e antes que pudesse procurar Billy e fazê-lo procurar Carlisle para descobrir o que aconteceu, eu ouvi a voz do doutor no telefone com o meu pai. "Charlie não resistiu, Billy. Eu sinto muito." - ele imitou o tom paternal de Carlisle. Dadas as circunstâncias, o que deveria ser engraçado pareceu trágico. Eu quase podia o ouvir dizendo isso.

- Billy agradeceu pela ligação e se virou pra mim tão amargurado. Toda a raiva se evaporou, só me deixando com a culpa. Ele perdera seu melhor amigo, assim como eu perdera a minha, mas eu fui o culpado pelo acidente com Charlie.. Por mais que a sua perda me doesse, Bella, eu ainda podia tentar fazer a coisa certa. Mas Billy não podia, ele nem tinha errado. Charlie estava morto, e não havia mais retorno para aquilo. E eu posso concertar tudo antes que fosse tarde demais para nós dois como é para o meu pai.

O olhei em choque pela suas palavras. Meus olhos cheios pela água que nunca derramariam.

- Por favor, Bella me aceita de novo? Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo. Eu quero poder arrumar isso, mudar as coisas. Num mundo normal ainda seríamos amigos. Nosso único problema seria a distância da faculdade para La Push.

Eu ri com esse pensamento. Que me dera se fisse simples assim!

- Isabella Swan? - ele disse quando me perdi num futuro alternativo onde vampiros e lobismens eram apenas humanos, sendo pega de surpresa pelo meu nome antigo - Aceita minhas desculpas?

No minuto seguinte, eu estava em seus braços. A chuva fria batendo com força contra nós não era um problema, mas foi o bastante para molhar mais ainda o vestido preto que eu usava e o terno preto antigo de Jacob. Ele passava a mão com cuidado entre os nós criados pelo tempo daquela noite no meu cabelo, embora eu já estivesse satisfeita em poder apertar seu corpo quente contra o meu frio. Ele entendeu o meu recado. Não havia espaço no meu coração de pedra para qualquer ódio relacionado ao meu melhor amigo.

Agora sim o mundo começara a entrar no eixo.

- Senti sua falta, sol particular - murmurei com a voz fraca em seu ouvido, ainda o abraçando. Ele riu meio confuso pelo meu apelido, mas não disse nada. Só Edward sabia que Jake era o meu sol, mas ele pareceu gostar de ouvir isso. E com um sorriso travesso, adicionei - Ah, e agora entendo o que todos diziam. Você fede, Jacob.

Como imaginei, ele fez uma careta de desgosto, franzido o nariz com força de um jeito teatral. Uma risada espontânea pulou de meus lábios, fazendo co que Jake sorrisse para mim.

Era a primeira vez que eu ria em muitos dias.

- Você também não está cheirando bem, Bella - rebateu virando os olhos para mim. Mais uma vez, me peguei rindo como uma criança pequena.

Como se já não estivéssemos molhados o bastante, a chuva caiu com mais força sobre nós. Era quase como se avisasse que a tempestada iria cair, que tínhamos que ir embora.

Mas eu não tinha vontade de me mover do calor de Jacob.

Não me importava com a água, pelo menos enquanto não pudesse sentir frio.

- O que você vao fazer agora? - perguntei, me arrependendo em seguida pela sua expressão. Era quase como dor.

- Viver como lobo. Me desligar por uns anos..

- Anos?!

- Sim - ele respondeu firmemente sem me olhar nos olhos. - Eu preciso, Bella.

Eu ia respoder que ele estava sendo estúpido, idiota e criança, mas quando abri a boca pra lhe jogar todos esses insultos, pude ouvir uma buzinha apressada dos portões do cemitério.

Era o meu toque de Cinderella.

- Você precisa ir.

- Preciso - disse dividida entre a alegria de ver Edward e a amargura de deixar Jacob - Te vejo em breve?

- Acho que não - ele murmurou cuidadoso com as suas palavras - Vou hoje de madrugada.. Conversaria com Billy.

- Ah - sussurrei num fio de voz.

- Não chore - ele pediu quando os soluços voltaram. Pude ouvir a porta do carro se abrindo na chuva.

- Eu estou bem - menti tentando me controlar. Só mais alguns minutos.. Alguns minutos até chegar em casa.. - Então isso é um adeus?

- Não um adeus, pequena. Isso não existe na nossa condição - ele sorriu bricalhão. Demorei alguns segundos para entender o que Jake quis dizer - Vou volta para te visitar, ver se ele vai cuidar bem de você.

Jacob direcionou uma olhar severo para o portão do cemitério atrás de mim, e eu pude ter certeza que Edward estava lá me esperando. Ele queria que eu terminasse de me despedir de Jacob, ou este lhe pediu para que esperasse?

Se tratado de Edward, eu aposto na primeira opção.

- Nos vemos pela eternidade, Bella?

- Nos vemos pela eternidade, Jacob.

E foi a última vez que o abracei.

* * *

Podem reclamar, bater o pé e me xingar. Sei que mereço isso por ter demorado tanto para escrever. Mas o que acharam?! *olhos brilhantes*

Esse capítulo foi um dos mais difíceis que já fiz, e ele é a razão para essa fanfic existir. O último diálogo da Bella e do Jacob foi a primeira coisa que eu escrevi, e é graças a ele que See You In Eternity tem esse nome. De início, ele foi encaixado num dos meus contos do curso de inglês, onde dois amigos se despediam com a certeza de só se verem depois de morte (por isso o termo eternidade). Depois de corrigido, peguei o conto e o reli numa das minhas tardes de tédio e ao ver o último abraço dos dois amigos, montei toda essa história na minha cabeça.

- See you in eternity?

Tears in her eyes showed that destiny would be harder than we thought.

- See you in eternity.

Na minha primeira versão, a história terminava nesse momento, quando tanto a garota (Bella) e o garoto (Jacob) percebiam que deveriam seguir o que o destino planejara e deixar a amizade para as raras ocasiões em que se vissem.

Mas eu não acho justo terminar a coisas assim, tristes e trágicas. Edward e Bella tem o seu final feliz afinal de contas, e acho certo mostrá-lo com mais detalhes. Por isso prevejo mais uns três ou dois capítulos até o fim definitivo. Tudo certo?

Mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês. Vou ficar deprimida se hinguém ler as razões da fic. ): haha, brincadeira!

Até a próxima, Mari xx


	15. Calm down

Sim, eu sumi. Mas eu amo todos vocês e as reviews maravilhosas que vocês tem me mandado, então não me matem! Escrevo mais no final desse capítulo, tenho novidades pra contar. :D

* * *

- Como estou?

Mordi o meu lábio inferior com força tentando reprimir um suspiro.

- Você está ótimo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho - suspirei me afundando nas cobertas - Edward, por que você está me pedindo conselhos de moda? - ele desviou o olhar do meu, fingindo ter problemas com os botões da sua camisa.

Precisei morder o meu lábio mais uma vez para segurar minha risada. Ele estava passando tempo demais comigo.

- Venha cá, Cullen - eu sorri ao lhe estender minha mão - Me conte.

Meu sorriso preferido apareceu em seu rosto quando ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama. Puxou minha mão com cuidado, seus dedos fazendo pequenos círculos na minha palma.

- Não é nada.

- Você tem que passar menos tempo comigo, Edward.

- O que disse? - ele exclamou, sua expressão se congelando.

- Não! Digo, - expliquei rapidamente, levantando as duas mãos a minha frente - quero dizer que está pegando minhas manias!

Aos poucos, eu pude ver a percepção cair sobre ele enquanto sua face de espanto se despetrificava.

- Ah - ele arfou.

- Acha mesmo que eu iria te deixar escaspar assim de mim? - eu ri, me aconchegando no seu colo e estendendo nossas mãos mais uma vez juntas na nossa frente. - Eu vou até o inferno atrás de você.

- Faça das suas palavras as minhas - ele riu, estendendo a cabeça para me dar um beijo na testa. - Mas do que você estava falando?

- Quando? - eu sorri ainda sentindo os nervos do meu rosto em choque pela aproximação de Edward. Isso ia mudar um dia?

- Você falava que eu passo muito tempo com você.

- Você não sabe mais mentir - eu sorri passando a mão pelo seu cabelo - Você está me escondendo alguma coisa.

- Como você pode ter certeza, Sra. Cullen? - ele riu, apertando meu nariz.

- Você desviou os olhos quando perguntei.

- Vou me lembrar na próxima vez.

- Então você realmente tem um motivo para me pedir ajuda com as suas roupas?

- Sim.. - ele sorriu sem graça, passando a mão entre os cachos ruivos.

- Edward - eu o cortei antes que ele dissesse que não iria me dizer o que era.

- Eu lhe pedi ajuda para que você ficasse mais algum tempo assim - ele sorriu torto para mim, passando seus dedos pelos meu ombro nu.

Eu sorri satisfeita.

- Sabe o que você parece? - me sentei a sua frente, ainda me enrolando nas cobertas brancas. Ele fez com que não com a cabeça - Um adolescente bobo e apaixonado.

Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu, um som tão leve e puro que eu não pude fazer nada mais do que sorrir admirada. Aquele anjo na minha frente era de fato _meu_.

- Detesto tirar suas expectativas, mas eu sou um adolescente bobo e apaixonado. - ele disse finalmente, seu rosto cada vez mais próximo do meu. - Por você, Bella. Apaixonado e bobo por você.

- Que bom que não sou a única.

Cansada da distância entre nós, eu o puxei para mais perto de mim, minhas duas mãos no colarinho da sua camisa. Um brilho diferente passou pelos seus olhos, e eu gostei do que vi. Já conhecia aquele olhar.

- Você vai me deixar louco, Bella - ele murmurou rossando seus lábios de leve nos meus.

- Faça das suas palavras as minhas - eu o imitei, um sorriso crescendo em meu rosto.

E depois, eu não era a única com urgência para ter o outro mais próximo. Meus lábios se tocaram aos dele novamente, e mais uma vez eu estava sendo puxada para mais perto. Um sorriso triunfante se formou no meu rosto quando percebi que já não havia distância entre nós dois, e eu não pude deixar de correr a língua pelo seu lábio inferior como agradecimento de tal coisa. Era tentação demais.

Ele riu sentindo a mudança de expressão no meu rosto, e parecia não estar contente em só me ter por perto. Fazendo exatamento o que eu queria, ele puxou meu lábio superior entre os dele, e eu pude saborear o gosto de mel vindo de seu hálito quente. Suas mãos cuidadosas, mesmo descendo pelas minhas costas num ritmo tranquilo, não deixaram de causar aquele delicioso frio na barriga que me traziam. Eu suspirei mais uma vez, passando minhas mãos urgente pelo seu cabelo ruivo e o trazendo para mais perto de mim. Se é que ainda era possível.

Era incrível como me esquecer do mundo era fácil quando Edward me beijava.

- Eu te amo, Bella - ele sussurrou quando ofegante encostei minha testa na sua.  
- Eu também - sorri, ainda tentando acalmar minha respiração.

Como voltamos para a estaca zero? Há menos de dez minutos, Edward insistia que eu precisava caçar para me "recompor". Depois de muito insistir, eu acabei concordando que caçar seria uma boa idéia. Agora, aqui estávamos de novo, prontos para abrir mão de um dia de caça para ficar na cama.

- Humana demais - ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

- Humana demais - concordei, abraçando sua cintura e reencostando minha cabeça no seu peito.

Quando achei que estava conseguindo aquietar sua vontade de me levar para fora, eu fechei os meus olhos tranquila, sentindo sua respiração leve fazendo minha cabeça subir e descer. Eu poderia ter ficado assim por mais algumas horas, mas Edward parecia ter planos diferentes.

- Bella - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Cala a boca.

- Você não sabe o que eu vou dizer - murmurou beijando a minha nuca.

- Hm? - inconsciente, fechei os meus olhos e tombei a minha cabeça para o lado.

Era realmente difícil formular uma frase com os seus lábios na minha pele.

- Me deixe terminar a frase, Bella - sua respiração quente rossava no meu pescoço. Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar uma resposta, ele traçou um caminho da minha nuca a minha mandíbula, me deixando literalmente sem palavras.

- Edward - sussurrei abrindo os meus olhos.

- Sim? - ele se afastou um pouco para que eu pudesse ver o seu rosto.

Como ele conseguia ter um sorriso inocente daqueles nos lábios?

- Termine essa frase antes que eu te prenda na cama pelo resto do dia.

- Ótimo - ele riu, me abraçando com mais força contra o seu corpo e reencostando sua cabeça no meu cabelo.

Por que ele estava tornando o meu raciocínio mais difícil?!

- Nós precisamos ir -

- Se você disser caçar, juro que fico um mês sem encostar em você - o interrompi.

- Um mês? Sério? - eu quase podia ver a sua cara de descrença pela sua voz.

- Quer apostar? - me virei rapidamente, sentando na cama a sua frente.

- Apostas são pro Emmett e o Jasper - ele riu mais uma vez, e lá estava sua cara de descrença que eu acreditei ter ouvido.

- OK - suspirei meio impaciente - Agora pode continuar a frase, por favor?

- Nós precisamos ir para casa - ele terminou, cuidadoso com o final.

- Estamos em casa - ergui uma sobrancelha sem entender.

- Tudo bem. A casa dos meus pais.

- Ah! - suspirei, entendendo seus cuidados para me dizer isso.

- Você quer ir?

- Tenho escolha?

- Mas é claro.

Pela primeira vez no dia, aquela angústia dos últimos dias voltou ao meu peito. É claro que eu queria vê-los. Como eu queria abraçar cada um e lhes agradecer por terem ficado ao meu lado! E por mais que todos eles merecessem minha eterna gratidão - o que de algum jeito aconteceria, havia alguém que merecia um abraço diferente.

Ser grata a essa pessoa não era o bastante. Ela merecia tão mais do que simples palavras! E o mínimo que eu podia fazer era agradecê-la de um jeito.

- Esqueça - Edward disse rapidamente quando demorei a responder - Nós não precisamos ir, não é como se precisassem de nós lá.

Não! Eu queria iria, queria muito. Só não tinha a segurança que conseguiria ter essa conversa com ele.

- Edward, eu quero ir.

- Não, Bella, realmente não precisa. Foi uma idéia estúpida, eu sei - ele se desculpava olhando para baixo.

- Edward, por favor, Edward, Edwar.. - eu dizia, mas ele não parava de falar suas desculpas desajeitadas - Edward, olhe pra mim! - exigi perdendo a paciência. Ele se calou e ergueu a cabeça em minha direção - Ótimo. Desculpe por ter gritado com você - eu sorri, pegando seu rosto com as mãos e o trazendo para perto do meu - mas você não me ouve. Eu quero ir, meu amor. Quero ficar com a _nossa_ família.

- Você não precisa se não quiser - ele disse reencostando sua testa na minha e fechando os olhos - Me desculpe por tê-la lembrado disso.

- Tudo bem - fechei os meus também. Minhas mãos foram de seus ombros ao pescoço, e quando chegaram a sua nuca, as deixei lá, enrolando a ponta dos meus dedos em seu cabelo. - Não é como se eu pudesse fugir disso por um tempo maior.

- Vamos concertar isso - havia tensão na sua voz - Eu vou cuidar de você, Bella.

- Você já cuida, Edward - eu o puxei para mais perto de mim, e rapidamente suas mãos abraçaram a minha cintura - Eu não poderia pedir por mais nada vindo de você. Sei que é o seu melhor, e eu não estou exigindo nada. Quer dizer, só você ao meu lado até a eternidade, mas isso é só um detalhe.

- Não seja boba - ele riu, e eu senti seu hálito quente próximo a mim.

Há pouco tempo nós estávamos bem, um completando o outro, presos na bolha que ambos criamos nesse mundo. Até que uma observação do exterior me causou isso. A volta da angústica, do medo, da incerteza. Por que tudo veio a superfície com tanta rapidez?

Meu peito parecia prestes a desmanchar a qualquer instante, mas esse tipo de dor eu sabia que só o tempo curaria. Charlie, onde quer que esteja, não gostaria de me ver assim. E o engraçado é que sei exatamente o que ele faria numa situação dessas. Ele já fizera isso por mim uma vez, e sei que se tivesse a chance, faria de novo. "Bells, não chore" ele diria, timidamente passando sua mão pelo meu cabelo, "Olha, vou cozinhar hoje, ok? Descance, Bells", e dizendo isso, saíria do meu quarto para dali a quinze minutos vir me espiar para saber se as lágrimas teriam parado de descer pelo meu rosto.

Como se já não fosse ruim o bastante, ainda haviam outras coisas para abalar o meu emocional. Ainda estava irritada por ter sido afastada dos outros por causa dos Quileutes durante o enterro do meu pai; feliz por finalmente poder me esquecer nos braços de Edward e me desligar do mundo; orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter feito as pazes com Jacob sem que eu o estrangulasse enquanto o ouvia expor todo o seu desejo de vingança; radiante por saber que meu sol particulpar voltara a brilhar - mesmo longe de mim.

Só era muita coisa para se administrar num curto espaço de tempo. Ainda era difícil acreditar que tudo isso acontecera em três dias.

Mas onde estava Jasper numa hora dessas? Ele poderia me usar de experimento hoje. Eu não me importaria em ter suas ondas de calmaria dominando a minha mente.

- Edward - eu disse depois de um longo silêncio, abrindo os olhos devagar. Seus olhos negros me observavam atentos, e eu me perguntei por quanto tempo ele estava fazendo isso. - Você não me disse onde os outros foram ontem.

Do lado de fora da nossa pequena casa, a tempestade que começara na noite passada começava a se apaziguar. Finalmente, pensei comigo mesma. Por mais que eu não estivesse prestando muito atenção ao que acontecia a minha volta, eu sabia que tinha sido uma noite horrorosa. Trovões, granizo, e muita ventania. Tive sorte de que Edward estava me esperando no portão do cemitério. Voltar sozinha acabaria com o vestido preto que Alice me arrumara, e eu realmente não queria enfrentar a fúria daquele mini tornado que era a minha melhor amiga. Mas no fundo, eu sabia que não queria voltar sozinha pois isso me daria tempo para pensar.

Pensar e criar mil e um futuros em que Jacob nunca mais aparecia.

_"Não um adeus, pequena. Isso não existe na nossa condição. Vou voltar para te visitar, ver se ele vai cuidar bem de você." _Isso era verdade, não era? Eu iria o ver de novo. Não ia?

Eu sabia que não era hora de pensar em coisas como essas, por isso não me esforcei em conversar com Edward sobre esses assuntos. Quando o vi atrás do portão do cemitério, completamente molhado e perfeitamente lindo, eu expulsei qualquer pensamento que não estivesse ligado pura e unicamente a nós. Seu rosto trazia tímido sorriso, e eu sabia que ele estava nervoso com alguma coisa. Algo o preocupava.

Ele pegara a minha mão sem hesitar, e como de costume, uma corrente elétrica pareceu se espalhar por todo o meu corpo.

"Senti sua falta."

"Eu também."

Claro, tinham milhões de coisas que deveríamos conversar. Mas tanto eu quanto ele não fizemos questão de tocar nesses assuntos. Ele ouviu Jacob, viu seus pensamentos e pode entender como ele estava reagindo a tudo aquilo. E ele também sabia o que aconteceria agora que os Quileutes não precisavam respeitar o meu luto, e isso realmente era importante.

Mas eu não estava pronta para enfrentar tudo aquilo agora. Se só ao mencionar que iríamos para a casa de seus pais mais tarde nos encontrar com os outros eu já senti as bordas da minha dor latejarem, como seria quando tudo fosse colocado na mesa?

E por mais que eu quisesse ignorar, não podia deixar de notar a mudança de tom de voz de Edward quando me pediu para que fossemos caçar mais cedo. "Você está.. fraca." ele dissera enquanto seus olhos me estudavam. Aquilo foi o bastante para confirmar que tanto eu quanto ele não estávamos prontos para essa conversa. Sim, ele estava preocupado, mas havia algo mais. Edward estava realmente sofrendo comigo, e enquanto eu pudesse evitar, eu faria o possível e impossível para impedir que acontecesse.

No fundo, acho que ambos sabíamos que não tinha motivo para falarmos sobre isso. Pelo menos não na noite passada. Quando nós estívessemos prontos, eu lhe explicaria tudo o que aconteceu depois que saí de Denali, e ele me contaria mais sobre o pacto, e infelizmente, tudo o que caída sobre nós por causa de sua quebra.

Só que não estávamos prontos. Portanto, não era hora de pensar nisso.

- Caçando em alguma cidade do Canadá - ele franziu o cenho em dúvida.

- Você não sabe? - ri divertida, apertando-lhe o nariz.

- Por incrível que pareça, não - ele riu comigo - Alice esqueceu de me dizer.

- Quando vamos para casa dos seus pais? - eu perguntei inocentemente.

- Bella, você realmente -

- Acha que eu não quero ver Alice depois dessa tempestade? - eu o interrompi.

Por mais que eu preferisse ficar, ver Alice suja de terra e todo molhada era uma cena que não se via todo dia.

- Assim que nós ouvirmos Emmett e Jasper apostando uma corrida - ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Como sabe que vão fazer isso?

- Só intuição.

- Você virou o vidente? Quero ser a leitora de mentes então! - eu provoquei, me levantando da cama com uma coberta branca enrolada do meu corpo.

Não pude conter um alto suspiro quando abri as portas do closet que Alice me dera de presente. Todas as vezes que eu via aquele outro cômodo - porque conhevamos, era quase maior do que o nosso próprio quarto, eu era incapaz de acreditar que todas aquelas roupas eram minhas. Atrás de mim, eu pude ouvir Edward rindo. Ele se divertia com a minha "ingratidão" - como a minha irmã disse quando eu lhe contei que tinha roupas pelo resto da minha vida.

- Ainda impressionada? - ele perguntou se sentando na nossa cama. Rolei os olhos antes de me virar para encará-lo.

- Tem idéia de que ela levou metade das minhas roupas para o Alaska?! - rebatí incrédula.

- Tenho - ele respondeu fazendo com que sim com a cabeça. Parecia mais uma criança sendo pega no flagra do que um adulto - Quando Esme te pediu ajuda com os equipamentos de jardinagem, Alice correu para cá comigo e empacotou o que achava ser mais importante.

- Edward - eu gaguejei, ignorando o complô que tinham armado. - Quer dizer que os dois armários que ela encheu em Denali não eram todas as roupas desse closet?

- Pelo visto nem metade.

- Estou começando a acreditar no que Emmett diz.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre Jasper.

- E o que ele diz sobre Jasper? - ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha perfeita e dando o meu sorriso torto preferido.

Inocentemente, respondi:

- Ele precisa deixar Alice ocupada mais vezes.

____________________________

- Emmett saia do meu banheiro, _agora_!

Ouvir o grito de Rose fez com que grande parte da tensão que me rodeava sumir.

Por um motivo inexplicável, todos os medos que com dificuldade eu escondi da minha consciência voltaram para a superfície no instante em que eu pisei fora da porta da frente. A verdade é que por mais que eu me distraísse, eu não estava completamente bem.

Tudo isso era muito novo para mim. Mesmo acostumada com as mudanças de humor repentinas que tinha por ser uma recém-nascida - se é que eu ainda era denominada assim, isso era completamente diferente. Eu nunca havia lidado com essa sensação ida e volta.

E isso estava me deixando completamente desgastada.

Antes, quando eu não precisava ficar mais de três dias sem caçar, quando apenas Christina me tirava do sério, quando tudo era mais fácil, eu só lidava com a fúria repentina. Não a fúria em si, mas as reações que a sede prolongada trazia para nós. Lembro-me de um dia ter caçado com Esme durante a madrugada, e assim que pisar na escola precisar passar o resto do dia roçando minha língua em meus caninos para sem sucesso tentar apagaziguar a formigação. Ou então agarrar o braço de Edward com um pouco de força demais na aula de educação física quando um grupo de alunos saía apressado para o vestiário e passou por nós, causando uma queimação fora de sério na minha garganta.

Agora, eu não sabia exatamente com o que eu estava lidando. Um tipo de angústia disfarçada?, perguntei a mim mesma quando Edward, sem dizer uma palavra alguma o caminho inteiro, me estendeu a mão para sem dificuldade atingirmos a margem do rio.

- Emmett McCarty Cullen, eu vou arrancar o seu braço se você não sair desse banheiro nesse exato minuto!

Disfarçada. Sim, essa era a palavra.

Eu conseguia ouvir a risada abafada na casa, e me juntei a Jasper. O som veio da cozinha, e facilmente pude ouvir os passos de dança da minha irmã preferida no mesmo cômodo. Talvez ela não estivesse suja, afinal.

- Droga - pensei alto.

Ao meu lado, Edward acelerou o passo, um sorriso secreto brincando em seu rosto.

- Você gostaria que Emmett estivesse com todos os membros quando nós chegássemos lá? - perguntou, e eu abracei a sua cintura encostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Na verdade, eu gostaria de ver Alice.

Ele riu passando sua mão entre os meus cachos - Eu também.

Da casa, nós ouvimos um ranger de dentes e mais algumas batidas de porta no segundo andar. Todos estavam nervosos por causa da chuva?

- Mas docinho, preciso completar três minutos! - pela primeira vez, ouvimos Emmett, sua voz também vinda do segundo andar. Edward gargalhou do meu lado.

- Rose está pensando em prendê-lo em algum lugar - sussurrou no meu ouvido para que eles não o ouvissem se divertindo com os conflitos da família.

- Por que três minutos? - perguntei no mesmo tom.

- Condicionador - ele riu, virando os olhos.

A porta da frente foi aberta por Esme, e provavelmente não consegui esconder a minha surpresa quando a vi. Seu cabelo cabelo caramelo volumoso estava devastado por causa da chuva. Ao invés de brilhante e arrumado, estava molhado e sujo com algumas folhas que acredito terem se misturado com as mechas enquanto ela corria. Nunca imaginara vê-la desse jeito, mas pela primeira vez, Esme estava com as roupas sujas. E apesar disso, ela ainda estava bonita e não nos negou sorrisos quando chegamos, se desculpando por não me abraçar para evitar que me sujasse.

- Não reparem - ela sorriu docemente - Os banheiros estão ocupados.

- Estão? - perguntei - Mas Alice está na cozinha.

- Emmett, por favor! - Rosalie choramingou do segundo andar - Eu preciso lavar o meu cabelo!

- Não tem água no banheiro dela - Esme murmurou baixinho, aproximando a cabeça para que os outros não escutassem - Alice está a beira de um ataque de nervosos.

- Por que não tenta arrombar a porta, Rose? - Jasper gritou da cozinha, aparecendo na sala em seguida.

Perto de Jasper, Esme parecia apenas desarrumada. Seu cabelo loiro parecia ter saído de um aquário, cheio de algas verdes, galhos molhados e alguma coisa que eu me recusei a observar por mais tempo. O meu irmão parecia mais um ex-soldado de guerra do que alguém que ficou esposto a uma tempestade. E como se já não assustasse o bastante com tantas cicatrizes, Jasper ainda tinha manchas de barro por todos os seus braços.

- O que diabos você fez, Jasper?! - arfei incrédula quando percebi que a sua blusa era branca, e não marrom.

- Me diverti com Emmett.

- Conte pra ela o que você aprontou! - Alice gritou da cozinha.

Alguma coisa me dizia que eu não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto.

- Nada do que eu normalmente não faça, Alice! - ele disse prestes a se sentar no sofá.

- _Jasper Hale Cullen_! - Esme estava lá antes que eu pudesse piscar, o empurrando para longe - Não ouse encostar em nada dessa casa com essas roupas.

- Mãe, onde eu vou sentar? - reclamou fazendo gestos com as mãos.

- Você vai matar Esme do coração se fizer isso - Edward riu, me puxando pela mão até o sofá que Jasper tentou se sentar. Ele rangeu os dentes com raiva, Edward estava o provocando.

- E olha que isso é meio difícil - eu completei ntes de me sentar no colo de Edward, divertida com a careta de Jasper.

- Bom saber que você está bem, Bella - Esme sorriu, antes de andar em direção as escadas - Edward, não deixe Jasper sentar enquanto eu não descer com Carlisle.

- OK, mãe - ele virou os olhos.

- E você mocinho, - ela disse ao se virar e erguer um dedo para Jasper - pode muito bem ficar de pé até estiver limpo.

E dizendo isso, subiu as escadas apressada. Jasper bufou com raiva, cruzando os braços com força sobre a camiseta molhada. Eu ri divertida pela cena. Edward se juntou a mim, abraçando a minha cintura e me trazendo mais para perto. Era realmente muito bom estar em casa. Por que diabos eu estava me sentindo mal antes?

Os gritos do segundo andar cessaram, e eu fiquei me perguntando se Emmett tinha saído do banheiro ou se Rosalie tinha desistido de brigar. Jasper e Edward pareciam saber o que estava acontecendo. Nenhum estava rindo, ou com raiva, mas ambos tinham sorrisos secretos no rosto. Me senti como se estivesse perdendo alguma piada, e olhei de um para o outro tentando entender o que se passava.

- Pronto, ursinha - eu ouvi Emmett, e em seguida a porta do banheiro se abriu. - O banheiro é todo seu.

- É bom você não aparecer na minha frente hoje, McCarty - ela murmurou entredentes. - Faça isso e vai perder um braço.

Prestava tanta atenção na briga dos dois que não vi Alice entrando na sala. Só percebi sua presença quando o sorriso de Jasper dobrou de tamanho e seu olhar se focou para a porta da cozinha.

- Mais calma? - Edward riu, e mais uma vez eu me senti fora da piada.

- Não - ela respondeu para o marido.

- Alice - me virei em sua direção pronta para lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, até que eu a vi.

Uau.

Aquela era a minha irmã?

- Eu sei, Bella. É deprimente me ver assim.

Um pequeno "Oh" escapou de meus lábios quando associei aquela imagem a minha pequena irmã fadinha.

Nunca, em mais de três anos, eu imaginei que veria Alice assim.

- Meu Deus - eu arfei me levantando e indo até ela.

- Eu estou horrível - Alice cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ficou olhando feio para Jasper.

Incrível. Como ela conseguiria prender tantos galhos no cabelo? Ela precisaria de muito condicionador para tirar tudo aquilo, e nem expert em cabelos eu era para saber isso.

- Por que você está me olhando assim? - ele perguntou desconfortável.

- É tudo sua culpa!

- O que eu fiz?

- Se você e Emmett não tivessem apostado essa maldita corrida, teríamos chegado em casa a tempo de não pegarmos a tempestade de raios - ela disse rapidamente, em seguida fazendo biquinho para mim. Eu sorri, tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor.

- Culpe Emmett, Alice - Edward se intrometeu na briga dos dois, as palavras saindo com dificuldade pelo tanto que ele ria - Foi ele quem perdeu o caminho certo!

- E acha que não o culpo também? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Sabendo que Edward não perderia a chance de irritar ainda mais Alice, eu também dei um jeito de entrar no meio da briga, pronta para apartar qualquer problema que viessem discutir em breve.

- Não é tão ruim! - eu a encorajei, colocando uma mecha curta de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

- Não é, Bella? Não é? Olhe a minha blusa! Custei anos para achá-la.

Jasper limpou a garganta impaciente.

- OK, alguns minutos - ela corrigiu, lançando um olhar feio em direção ao marido - Ainda assim, eu gostava dela!

- Lavanderia! - eu exclamei rapidamente erguendo um dedo.

- É isso que venho tentando dizer pra ela o tempo todo - Jasper apertou as têmporas com força, e eu pude ver que ele estava cansado dessa discussão.

- Não vão conseguir salvá-la - ela choramingou para mim, ignorando completamente a presença de Jasper e Edward no cômodo.

- Alice, por que não vamos até a garagem? - eu sugeri no meu melhor tom "fique calma, por favor" - Lá tem um tanque, podemos tentar dar um jeito nisso.

- Tá - ela concordou com a cabeça, seu biquinho ainda no seu rosto - Vamos, _Bella_.

Alice deu ênfase no meu nome, e Jasper bufou com raiva, entendendo que ela não queria vê-lo lá embaixo.

Nós saímos pela porta da frente, Alice caminhando um pouco a minha frente. Agora que eu estava fora do seu campo de visão, eu pude destruir a fachada calma que manti em meu rosto. O que tinha acontecido com ela? Era pequena e podia parecer frágil aos olhos dos outros, mas eu sabia que ela estava longe de ser assim. Eu, ela e Rosalie já fomos caçar juntas vezes o bastante para eu saber que a minha melhor amiga não se sujava. Então por que tinham manchas de sangue espalhadas por toda a sua silhueta? Se eu bem me lembrava, quem me sujava era eu.

E como se o vermelho já não fosse forte o bastante, ela ainda estava suja de terra. _Muito_ suja de terra.

Não é segredo que eu nunca prestei muito atenção a detalhes como esses, mas não era preciso ser nenhuma estilista famosa pra saber exatamente onde as botas de Alice terminavam e como ela as usara. Sua calça estava imunda até um pouco abaixo do seu joelho. Depois disso, o jeans branco mostrava que um dia já foi completamente claro. Imagino que Esme tenha obrigado todos a tirar o sapato antes de entrar na casa, agora que parei para pensar, Jasper também usava meias quando eu e Edward o vimos. A grande diferença é que as meias de Jasper estavam sujas, e as de Alice perfeitamente brancas.

- Usou a calça dentro da bota? - perguntei com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Talvez falar sobre moda a deixasse num humor melhor.

- Sim.

Silêncio.

É, Alice realmente não estava com vontade de conversar.

- OK - eu suspirei me virando para os grande armários da garagem.

Eu não estava com vontade de estreiar um monólogo. Se Alice não queria conversar, não era eu que ia correr atrás de palavras. Sempre me dei bem com o silêncio, e não era agora que eu mudaria isso.

Abri o grande armário branco a minha frente, procurando sem sucesso um pouco de amônia. Esme tinha deixado alguma coisa nessa casa? A blusa estaria realmente perdida se eu não encontrasse um pouco dessa base.

- Está no canto esquerdo - sua voz fininha disse atrás de mim - na última prateleira.

Ainda em silêncio, mas com um pequeno sorriso se puxando em meus lábios, eu me abaixei para pegar o pequeno vidrinho transparente que contia o líguido salvador do tecido branco.

- Obrigada - disse a ela - Eu ia demorar horas até olhar aqui embaixo.

- Eu sei - ela riu sem humor, antes de se reencostar no Volvo alugado atrás de mim.

- Quer falar sobre isso? - eu perguntei sem olhá-la enquanto andava em direção ao tanque.

- Não.

Virando os olhos, abri a torneira e deixei a água fria escorrer pia abaixo.

- Passe pra cá - fiz um gesto com a mão para ela. Sem me perguntar o que, Alice rapidamente tirou a blusa e a jogou para mim. Sem dificuldade, eu a peguei e deixei que a água gelada agisse - Alice, você não pode ficar assim por causa disso.

Dizendo isso, me virei de frente para ela, seus olhos me observando com atenção.

- Eu sei - ela murmurou depois de um longo silêncio, quebrado apenas pela água escorrendo.

Agora a casa estava quase silenciosa, se é que isso era possível. Rosalie ainda estava no banho, e acredito que Esme também. Emmett, Edward e Carlisle falavam sobre coisas aleatórias, mas não estavam mantendo uma conversa. Uma vez ou outra eu os escutava, mas era impossível ouvir qualquer barulho vindo de Jasper.

- Ele está preocupado - eu disse baixinho, sabendo que ele escutaria caso falasse mais alto.

- Eu sei - ela suspirou, cruzando os braços por cima do sutiã preto.

- Alice!

- O quê? - exclamou, de novo fazendo biquinho.

- O que diabos aconteceu com você? Eu entendo você estar suja por causa da chuva, mas e esse sangue?

- Ah, Bella - ela suspirou levantando seu olhar para o meu - Eu me distraí. Me distraí enquanto caçava aquela droga de urso! E eu fiquei mal humorada o resto dia por causa disso. Tão mal humorada que eu fui incapaz de ver que Emmett erraria o caminho durante a corrida, que Jasper iria atrás, que no final todos nós nos atrasaríamos, e que agora eu estaria assim! - as palavras saíram rápidas, ela fazendo gestos com as mãos para indicar sua frustração.

- Alice! - eu a interrompi, pegando sua duas mãos - Acalma-se, por favor! Não é como se isso for mudar alguma coisa, é só terra.

- E uma blusa destruída - ela murmurou cerrando os dentes.

- Vou dar um jeito, ok? - eu sorri soltando as suas mãos e indo em direção ao tanque - Olha só, grande parte já saiu.

- Ótimo.

Virei os olhos mais uma vez, e antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa para acalmar os nervos da minha irmã, uma voz aveludada veio das escadas junto com o meu milagre pessoal.

- Estamos mais calmas?

- Acho que sim - eu sorri divertida, me virando rapidamente para ver Alice mais uma vez com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Alice? - Edward tinha um sorriso travesso desenhado no rosto, e por mais que eu adorasse vê-lo daquele jeito, uma parte de mim tinha medo se isso deixaria Alice mais nervosa.

- Estou bem.

- Todos se distraem - eu o ouvi dizer antes de se sentar ao lado da irmã na frente do carro - Vai arranhar? - ele perguntou, e eu ri baixinho.

- Não - ela disse, sua voz um pouco menos pesada do que antes.

- No que você estava pensando? - eu perguntei enquanto estendia a blusa manchada sobre a bancada ao lado do tanque.

- Quando? - Alice perguntou.

- Quando você se distraiu - explique, abrindo o pequeno vidrinho branco.

O cheiro forte da amônia me deixou tonta, e eu precisei dar um ou dois passos para trás para impedir que aquilo me embriagasse. Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar o que estava acontecendo, eu senti as mãos firmes de Edward nos meus braços, me dando suporte para que eu não caísse.

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou urgente no meu ouvido.

- Estou - disse tentando esconder a minha dificuldade em me manter em pé - Só é muito -

- Forte - completou.

- Quer que eu termine isso, Bella? - Alice perguntou.

- Não! Eu estou bem - afirmei balançando a cabeça.

- Sobrou alguma? - Edward perguntou. Ele me soltou com delicadeza e se aproximou da blusa estendida, e eu pude notar que ele não respirava - Claro - murmurou depois de ver alguma coisa - Parece que você está com sorte, Alice.

- Não evaporou? - perguntei, me aproximando também - Então me deixe terminar.

Prendendo a respiração, e com cuidado exagerado para não estragar mais ainda a blusa, demarrei um pouco da base sobre as manchas vermelhas. Edward continuou ao meu lado, olhando atentamente os meus atos. Terminado o serviço, ambos nos viramos em direção a uma Alice distante dali.

- Visão - dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Segundos se passaram, e ela piscou novamente, seus olhos dourados ganhando o foco novamente.

- Alice, tem alguma coisa acontecendo? - perguntei, já imaginando o possível motivo para ela ter se distraído mais cedo.

- Sim..

- O que é?

- Carlisle está mudando de decisão muito rápido dessa vez.

- Vamos nos mudar? - perguntei incrédula.

- É o que parece.

_________________________________

Depois de muito esperar, Rosalie finalmente tinha saiu do banheiro e o alívio se espalhou pela sala onde todos nós estávamos. Alice, que assim como Jasper não podia se sentar, subiu as escadas antes mesmo que o cheiro do shampoo de Rose chegasse até nós. Concordamos que era mais justo - e seguro, deixá-la tomar um banho primeiro. Estava tão incomodada com o fato de estar suja e com uma toalha no lugar da blusa que não disse uma palavra desde que eu e Edward saímos da garagem com ela.

- Graças a Deus - Jasper suspirou, e mais uma vez uma onda de alívio tomou conta de nós.

Todos tínhamos fraquezas, e hoje eu havia descoberto a de Alice e Jasper.

Ela não sabia lidar muito bem com as consequências de suas falhas. E eu ainda não tinha certeza se foi a terra que a deixou um pouco mais nervosa do que em outras situações, mas o fato era que Alice tinha um grande problema em se aborrecer com detalhes. Quanto a Jasper.. Bem, Jasper era incapaz de ver Alice sofrendo sem se martirizar. O olhar de preocupação no rosto do meu irmão era quase sólido quando o vi, e eu me perguntei se era assim que Edward parecia quando ele se culpava por algo relacionado a mim.

Quase como dor.

Não estou dizendo que Alice não se preocupava com Jasper. Por Deus, não! Sei que se sua mente não estivesse a mil por hora para mantê-la contida de sua frustração, ela estaria concentrada em seu marido e sua face de fadinha estaria inundada com a culpa em fazê-lo se sentir assim.

Eu suspirei pesadamente quando concluí minhas teorias.

Não era só Jasper ou Alice que se culpavam por tudo ou qualquer coisa relacionado ao seu parceiro. Todos nós éramos assim.

- Bella? - Edward perguntou passando o braço pelo meu ombro - Tudo bem?

- Sim, claro - eu respondi rapidamente, evitando deixar espaço para que ele começasse a atribuir meu silêncio a acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

- Você está quieta, maninha - Emmett provocou se jogando na poltrona ao lado da nossa - Ed não te satisfez ontem?

- Será que a nossa aposta já terminou, Emmett? - perguntei entrando no seu jogo. Emmett se encolheu desconfortável.

- Estraga prazeres.

- Alice está melhor, Jasper? - Esme perguntou quando voltou da cozinha.

- Sim - ele observava a janela, mas se virou para sorrir para a mãe. - Muito melhor.

- Ótimo - o seu rosto perdeu os traços de preocupação, e no seu lugar eu vi a felicidade tomar conta de seu sorriso - Estamos todos juntos - ela disse pegando o meu olhar observador, como se explicasse seu sorriso.

- É, - eu concordei sorrindo de volta - é bom que tudo esteja voltando ao normal.

Carlisle, Edward e Emmett interromperam sua conversa sobre carros, e o silêncio tomou conta da sala.

Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

- Como você está, querida? - Esme perguntou finalmente.

- Bem na verdade - eu respondi, entendendo o motivo da atenção - Tem horas que eu me esqueço completamente do que aconteceu e tudo parece tranquilo - continuei pensativa, tentando colocar em palavras o que eu sentia - Mas tem recaídas. Essas são as horas mais difíceis, mas lidamos bem com isso.

Eu tornei o meu olhar para Edward, que com um sorriso pequeno no rosto apertou a minha mão.

- Com o tempo, Bella - Esme sorriu, sentando-se no braço da poltrona de Emmett - Com o tempo essa dor passa. Você vai se lembrar do que aconteceu, mas não vai mais sentir angústia ou vazio. Você vai sentir saudade.

- Esme tem razão, querida - Carlisle sorriu para mim - O tempo vai ser o melhor remédio agora.

- E se distrair! - Emmett adicionou rapidamente, um sorriso crescendo em seu rosto.

Ah, não!

- Emmett, nem pensar - Edward o cortou, e eu ri da careta de desapontamento do meu irmão-urso.

- Mas, Edward..

- OK, quem vai decidir é ela - Edward riu, me trazendo para mais perto - Mas não agora, ela precisa caçar antes.

- Vocês não caçaram ainda? - Carlisle perguntou, sua voz um pouco urgente - Edward, você prometou a sua mãe que iria -

- Não - eu o interrompi, protegendo Edward de uma bronca - Fui eu quem não quis - admiti um pouco desconfortável.

- Sempre soube que você o levaria para o caminho do mal, Bella querida! - Emmett riu jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Emmett! - Esme exclamou, e todos nós caímos na gargalhada.

Não demorou muito para que Rosalie aparecesse no topo das escadas, usando um vestido branco de verão que a fazia parecer uma das meninas que eu convivia em Phoenix. Seu cabelo perfeitamente bem cuidado descia como leves cachos em suas costas, algumas mechas bem presas em um meio rabo. Ela tinha um sorriso radiante no rosto, talvez contente pela atenção que estávamos dando a ela.

- Ursinha! - Emmett sorriu, indo até o final da escada para recebê-la.

- Não estou conversando com você hoje, McCarty - ela respondeu secamente, ignorando a presença do marido.

- Quando ela chama ele de McCarty nunca é um bom sinal - Esme cochichou no meu ouvido.

- Alguém vai dormir na rua hoje - Edward riu malicioso, e eu lhe dei uma cotovelada de leve - Droga, Bella! Mas é verdade! - ele reclamou rindo mais ainda.

Mais desfilando do que andando, Rose deixou Emmett no final da escada e se sentou no seu lugar, um sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios bem desenhados.

- Jazz? - ela perguntou quando notou a presença do irmão na sala.

- Sim? - ele murmurou sem deixar de olhar a janela.

- O banheiro de Carlisle e Esme está vazio.

- Ah, ótimo. Eu vou tomar um banho.

Dizendo isso, ele se levantou e subiu as escadas silencioso.

- O que ele tem? - ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha perfeitamente esculpida para Carlisle.

- Alice - ele suspirou, se levantando - Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas. Me avisem quando Alice e Jasper estiverem prontos, nós precisamos conversar.

Todos concordamos com a cabeça, e sem a pressa de seu filho, Carlisle subiu as escadas até o segundo andar.

- Edward, ele está ocupado? - perguntei um tempo depois.

- Um pouco, amor - ele disse depois de pensar um pouco - Por quê?

- Quero conversar uma coisa com ele - admiti sentindo meu rosto se esquentar um pouco.

- Tenho certeza que ele não vai se importar em ser interrompido - Edward sorriu colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás.

- Absoluta?

- Absoluta - ele riu.

- Obrigada - sorri lhe dando um beijo rápido - Eu já volto.

Em frente ao escritório de Carlisle, eu sentia o meu corpo reagir nervoso. Era realmente muito estranho não ter um coração ativo, mas era mais estranho ainda senti-lo martelando no meu peito, uma vez que isso nunca aconteceria. O nervosismo é psicológico, afinal.

Repetindo essa frase na minha cabeça, estiquei a mão mais devagar do que o normal, e toquei a fria maçaneta da porta.

O medo e a angústica me atingiram num golpe só.

Eu não estava pronta. Eu não podia falar daquilo ainda. Não tinha como fazer isso. Não mesmo. Por que diabos eu vim até aqui? Por que saí de perto de Edward? Eu era masoquista ou coisa do tipo?

- Bella - Alice sussurrou no meu ouvido, me pegando de surpresa. Eu pulei um metro no corredor, me colocando em posição de defesa.

- Eu não te ouvi - eu disse baixinho.

- Percebe-se - ela riu, pegando a minha mão e me puxando para longe.

Graças a Deus, ela estava me tirando de lá.

- O que foi? - perguntei enquanto íamos até o seu quarto.

- Quero me desculpar - ela explicou fechando a porta atrás de nós.

- Por quê?

- Por ter sido tão insensível - ela sorriu - Você é quem está mal, não eu. Aliás, como se sente?

As mudanças repentinas de humor dessa pequena me deixavam confusa.

- Quanta diferença um banho faz, eim? - eu ri, deitando na sua grande cama branca.

- Um banho não, mas a ausência da terra - ela riu, deitando a cabeça sobre a minha barriga.

- Está desculpada - eu sorri, passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo molhado - E eu estou bem.

- Obrigada - ela disse, virando a cabeça para poder me olhar - Agora, pode me dizer porque estava desistindo de fazer o que ia fazer?

- Não vou conseguir - admiti envergonhada.

- Vai sim.

- Como você sabe?

- Talvez porque eu tenha visto? - ela perguntou irônica, e eu virei os olhos para ela. Alice riu antes de continuar - Vai se sentir melhor depois.

- Ele realmente não está ocupado, ou Edward disse aquilo sem pensar?

- Ele pode perfeitamente falar com você agora - ela sorriu, se levantando e me estendendo a mão.

Eu me levantei com ela, e peguei a sua mão com um sorriso tranquilo. Alice era a _melhor amiga do mundo_. Não existia ninguém como ela.

- Alice - eu parei quando saímos de seu quarto, e ela se virou para mim com uma careta. Na certa achava que eu ia desistir - Ei, calma.

- Fala, Bella.

- Já percebeu que as coisas acontecem muito rápido nessa casa?

- Sim! - ela riu, balançando a cabeça em sinal de "sim" - É o estilo Cullen de ser.

E dizendo isso, ela me puxou rapidamente corredor a dentro, provavelmente com medo de que eu fosse fugir ou coisa parecida.

- Boa sorte! - ela sorriu - Não tenha um ataque de nervosos, e não se preocupe com o que vai dizer. Estão concentrados demais na conversa lá embaixo para prestarem atenção no andar de cima.

- Obrigada - eu sorri.

E em um piscar de olhos, ela já tinha ido.

Não sabendo direito o que a minha curta conversa com Alice havia sido, eu tomei o ar com força novamente, e abri a maçaneta prateada com cuidado.

- Carlisle?

- Bella - eu ouvi a sua voz de dentro do cômodo - Pode entrar, querida.

Um pouco mais insegura do que antes, adentrei seu escritório.

Como eu já esperava, Carlisle estava sentado na sua cadeira com alguns papéis na sua mão. Seu rosto, para sempre congelado na idade dos vinte três anos, tinha um sorriso paternal. O típico sorriso capaz de espantar todos os medos de uma pessoa. Sentindo toda a minha insegurança se escapando, eu sorri de volta para ele e me sentei na poltrona próxima a mesa.

Olhando a minha volta, percebi que não tinha entrado ainda no seu escritório depois da mudança. Seus quadros e fotografias, tão bem conservadas e tão queridos por ele, não estavam mais ali. Depois de muita insistência da parte de Esme para que ele os deixasse para trás, Carlisle acabou a convecendo que não podia deixar o seu passado. E lá se foram caixas e caixas com as suas lembranças. A estante, sempre cheia por causa dos seus livros, estava vazia, dando a sensação de que alguma coisa estava faltando.

- Estranho, não? - ele disse, me acordando do meu devaneio.

- Um pouco - concordei balançando a cabeça.

- Ás vezes me pergunto se esse é mesmo o meu escritório - ele riu sem humor - Ficamos tanto tempo aqui em Forks que me acostumei com as coisas aqui.

- Vamos nos mudar de novo, não vamos?

- Talvez - senti uma espécie de alívio me crescer no peito - Acho que vamos ter problemas ao voltar para Denali, explicar a nossa ausência não vai ser fácil. Mas antes precisamos discutir a idéia. Não vou tomar nenhuma decisão sem o concentimento de vocês.

- É sobre isso que vamos conversar mais tarde?

- Sim - ele sorriu - Mas acho que você não veio até aqui para saber mais sobre isso. Você procuraria Alice com certeza se quisesse isso - ele riu mais uma vez, e eu logo me juntei a ele - Sobre o que quer conversar, Bella?

* * *

**Como estou me sentindo mal por ter parado nessa parte! MUHAHAHAHA (6)**

Eu tinha mil coisas para dizer, mas a medida que eu revisava esse capítulo eu acabei esquecendo. :$ Só me lembro do mais importante. Não vou terminar a fic em três ou dois capítulos. Sim, vamos dar continuidade aos problemas da vida pós-Forks! Vocês me convenceram a continuar esse felizes para sempre, e eu realmente vou me esforçar para fazer isso. Ah! E alguém aí percebeu que esse é o primeiro capítulo feliz em muito tempo? Essa história ficou triste tempo demais para o nosso próprio bem!

Enfim, vou ficando por aqui porque já são duas da manhã e eu estou fechando os meus olhos.

Sejam legais e mandem muitas reviews, OK? :) Vocês não tem idéia do quanto elas ajudam na hora de escrever!

Beijos, Mari _xx_


	16. Aviso!

Gente, vocês não tem idéia de como eu me sinto mal por não estar conseguindo continuar essa história. Eu juro que estou tentando.. Passo horas na frente do computador tentando continuar o diálogo do Carlisle com a Bella, mas é só chegar na terceira frase que as coisas mudam de foco, que me vem um bloqueio do nada que não me deixar passar do: "Eu já imaginei que você me perguntaria."

Eu não quero abandonar a história, e muito menos fazê-los acreditar que fiz isso, por isso estou aqui dando uma satisfação para vocês que me acompanharam no desenvolver de tudo isso. See You in Eternity vai continuar? Vai! É lógico! Ou você acha que eu vou perder a chance de mandar o Edward e a Bella pra faculdade? Eu só não sei quando, mas eu vou continuar, juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado.

E para provar para vocês que é verdade, que eu não desisti para sempre de ser uma escritora (quase) anônima amadora, aqui está o link de Avvenire, a história que algumas de vocês já conhecem.

Já está no capítulo três, e é intercalada entre o Edward e a Bella. Muitos de vocês vão gostar.. Eu espero :) Enquanto Eternity não tem sido o meu refúgio, Avvenire tem tentando apagar o vazio que eu tenho quando não escrevo (pode parecer drama, mas é muito ruim sentar na frente do papel em branco e não conseguir dizer nada).

http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/5400436/1/Avvenire

Muito obrigada para quem leu isso e vai me dar uma nova chance em Avvenire.

See You in Eternity vai voltar ao ar assim que as idéias resolverem voltar do subconsciente pro consciente.

Mari, _xx _


	17. Peace of Mind

**17. Peace of Mind**

- Desde que voltamos da sua casa estou me perguntando como posso ter essa conversa com você.

Os olhos paternais de Carlisle pareciam trazer alguma paz a todo o sofrimento daquelas últimas horas. Pena não serem o bastante para acalmar toda a dor do meu peito.

- Eu também queria conversar com você, Bella. Explicar algumas coisas – ele sorriu tristemente.

- Não, você não precisa! – me adiantei em dizer – Tenho certeza que fez tudo – não consegui terminar a frase. As palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. Então era esse o peso da dor quando Edward estava afastado?

- Está sendo difícil – não era uma pergunta.

- Ahã – afundei na cadeira como uma criança pequena tentando se esconder quando está triste.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella – ele se levantou da sua cadeira e contornou a mesa – Seu pai está bem, acredite.

– Muito obrigada – Ergui a cabeça para poder encontrar o seu olhar. Por um instante o controle voltou ao meu poder. Era como se algo dissesse que tudo estava bem._ "Está seguro agora"._

- Não há o que agradecer, minha querida – ele passou a mão na minha cabeça, com carinho. Eu sorri sem muita vontade.

- Quando tomei a minha decisão, eu soube que com os anos as pessoas morreriam – dei os ombros inutilmente. A quem eu queria enganar?

- Você não imaginou que fosse ser tão cedo.

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

Acho que eu mesma.

Edward sempre me alertou sobre isso. De todos os meus entes queridos, o único que tinha alguma chance de não envelhecer ou continuar vivo era Jacob. Ainda assim, na condição de sempre se transformar em lobo.

_"Te vejo pela eternidade." _

Jacob seria uma exceção rara.

- Sempre acreditei nas palavras de Edward, mas pensei que ainda teria que lidar com muito até chegar a realmente acontecer - eu admiti para ele.

Onde estava Edward agora?

- Bella – Carlisle voltou para o seu lugar na cadeira - a vida é uma surpresa. Não estou dizendo que vamos sempre receber surpresas como essa, mas é preciso estar preparado para elas.

- Obrigada. Significa muito ouvir isso.

- E significa muito poder te dizer isso. Não é por ser o chefe desta família que me sinto na obrigação de confortá-la, mas por gostar e me importar com você. Quando você entrou em nossas vidas, você nos trouxe uma motivação. Você foi uma nova alegria há muito esquecida por todos nós. Uma nova filha para Esme, uma melhor amiga para Alice, alguém com quem implicar e amar para Rose, uma irmãzinha para Emmett, descobertas para Jasper.. E o principal, você trouxe Edward de volta a vida, e por isso, todos nós seremos eternamente gratos.

As palavras de Carlisle me pegaram de surpresa. Eu nunca me dei conta de que fizera tanto na vida dos Cullen. Aliás, mesmo após ter ouvido isso do nosso próprio patriarca, eu não conseguia acreditar que causei tanto. Eu sempre fui uma humana insignificante, ainda lhes fiz passar por tantos problemas!

Por sorte, ele não esperava uma resposta. Palavras não seriam suficientes para expressar toda a minha gratidão.

- Fiz de tudo para salvar o seu pai - ele disse, sempre calmo. Meu peito se apertou. Carlisle hesitou por um instante e continuou - Mas não foi o bastante. Quando chegamos à sua casa, eu vi o desconforto de Alice. Antes mesmo de subir as escadas, eu já imaginava o que estava me aguardando.

- Ela sabia, não sabia? - perguntei, já sabendo a resposta. Era a explicação para todo o comportamento estranho da minha irmã.

- Acredito que naquele momento ela teve certeza, mas que até então tinha evitado pensar nisso. Não deve ser fácil carregar o peso do futuro nas costas. Mesmo assim, gosto de acreditar que o que aconteceu com o seu pai, o modo como aconteceu, não foi escrito. Bella, quando cheguei ao quarto e a ouvi conversando com o seu pai, eu jurei que faria tudo para salvá-lo. Poupar principalmente você, mas também todos nós da dor de perder uma pessoa querida. Mas não encontrei saída ao entender o que estava acontecendo. Acho que você consegue ver o que eu vi - Carlisle sorriu tristemente para mim. Dei um leve aceno com a cabeça.

- Sim, nós conseguimos - murmuramos juntos. Ainda me impressionava como a minha nova voz soava bem junto a dele.

- Vai se juntar a nós, filho?

- Claro - algo dizia que Carlisle estava o convidando, assim como eu fizera - Obrigado por me deixar ouvi-la, querida - Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Você não estaria aqui se não fosse por isso - peguei a sua mão e a deixei sob o meu colo, seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus - Sei o quanto é importante para você entender - ergui o olhar e finalmente o encarei.

Edward estava ajoelhado ao lado da cadeira em que eu estava sentada. Sua expressão parecia mais suave desde que ele pediu para continuarmos na nossa casa, mas ainda não era a face tranquila do meu anjo.

Ele analisou o meu rosto por um breve momento. Não sei o que encontrou em meus olhos, mas seja lá o que foi pareceu dar-lhe força para estar ali não só por ele, mas _nós_.

- Então Charlie não tinha mais chances de viver - antes de Edward chegar, Carlisle tentou amenizar isso. Por mais que doesse, alguém teria que concluir.

Decidi facilitar as coisas para ele e dizer.

O médico a minha frente deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar. Raramente eu vira Carlisle desconfortável, ainda assim, acontecia apenas em situações extremas - como o episódio com James ou os recém-nascidos.

- Continue, pai - Edward o encorajou - Nós vamos ficar bem.

Fui pega de surpresa pela afirmação do meu marido. Edward não deveria estar tomando minhas dores... Era errado.

- Não pense assim - ele murmurou, apertando minha mão sob a dele - Eu também gosto de Charlie - Eu sorri tristonha, de repente, uma onda de nostalgia se apoderando de mim.

Edward e Charlie nunca tiveram uma relação tranquila. Para ser sincera, era como se na nossa relação, Charlie tivesse assumido o papel de sogra e Edward o de nora. Mesmo assim, eu sabia que o meu pai gostava dele. Caso contrário, nunca teria deixado Edward treinar seus dotes culinários com ele antes do nosso primeiro baile, ou até mesmo me arrastar para o altar tão cedo.

- Eu decidi então lhe propor a eternidade - o olhar de Carlisle se encontrou com o meu.

Eu não esperava por isso.

Muito menos pela minha reação.

- Por que ele não está se transformando agora?!

- Bella, se acalme - Edward pediu, urgente.

- Me diga, Carlisle! Por quê?! - eu exigi uma resposta, me levantando da cadeira. Edward segurou minha cintura com força o suficiente para me sentar novamente.

- Não se preocupe, Alice disse que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde - Edward murmurou rápido e baixo para Carlisle. Ele ainda me segurava.

O médico meneou a cabeça.

- Eu esperava por isso - ele seguiu os mesmos tom e velocidade de Edward. Era o mesmo tipo de conversa que pai e filho tinham diante de mim e eu não entendia quando era humana. Mas agora eu posso entendê-los.

- Não falem como se fosse uma experiência científica! - eu gritei chorosa. Se tivesse lágrimas, estaria as usando. - Por que você não o transformou, Carlisle?! - ao meu lado da cadeira, Edward estava desconfortável. Parecia estar entre o conflito de me deixar agir ou usar da força para impedir que eu fizesse alguma coisa.

- Bella, eu tentei-

- Não tentou! Você esteve com ele nos últimos minutos! Se tivesse lhe explicado o que somos, ele estaria aqui! - eu o interrompi.

Se Carlisle tivesse tentando o convencer, Charlie estaria aqui. Ele não estaria morto. Enterrado! Ele morreu pensando que eu e Jacob somos monstros, mas não! Ele não iria se tornar um!

- Você não acredita no que acabou de pensar. Afaste isso, Bella. Só vai lhe fazer mal.

- Saia da minha cabeça, Edward! - eu ordenei entre dentes, fechando o meu escudo. Ele estremeceu com o choque.

- Isabella, me escute - Carlisle pediu, calmo. Eu o encarei com raiva - Por favor.

- Você tentou, mas não conseguiu. Entendi.

- Vai se arrepender do que está dizendo, meu amor. Pare com isso! – Edward quase implorou. Parecia que não queria ter que usar força bruta contra mim.

- Não, Bella, não foi assim - ele deu um longo suspiro. Parecia estar sofrendo - Charlie já sabia.

Foi como se todo o meu corpo por alguns instantes parasse.

- O quê? - eu e Edward perguntamos em coro.

- Ele já sabia de muito. Não sei como descobriu, mas Charlie tem - ele hesitou por um segundo - tinha uma certa amizade com os Quileutes. Acredito que essa tenha sido sua fonte.

- Ele não sabia tudo - Edward afirmou.

- Sabia o bastante para entender que Bella havia sido transformada.

- Ele sabia sobre.. - Não fazia sentido, nada fazia - A alimentação?

- Essa parte não. Mas eu o expliquei quando lhe propus o nosso estilo de vida.

- Carlisle, como foi? Tudo?

Edward endireitou a postura como se ficar ajoelhado tanto tempo pudesse causar algum tipo de desconforto. Eu sabia que não era a posição, mas sim o rumo desta conversa que estava lhe causando o desconforto.

- Vá em frente - ele murmurou cabisbaixo. Carlisle o observou por um longo tempo.

- Bella, você vai ficar bem?

- Vou.

Uma pausa.

- Eu estou bem, Carlisle - Edward respondeu a pergunta muda de seu pai. Eu apertei a sua mão.

- Não tome minhas dores.

- Claro.

Preferi manter o meu escudo sobre a minha mente, Edward mentira.

- Podemos? - perguntei.

- Sim, - Carlisle se ajeitou na cadeira. Seu olhar foi de encontro ao meu - Bella, quando entrei no quarto e te encontrei sob Charlie, eu soube que não teria como salvá-lo. A ambulância nunca chegaria a tempo e sozinho eu não poderia fazer muito. Não quero entrar em muitos detalhes, mas com o susto de ver Jacob e você brigando, a pressão do seu pai subiu de tal modo, que rompeu parte da artéria já enfraquecida pelo vírus.

Então era realmente nossa culpa? Eu tinha matado meu próprio pai?

Depois de quase atacá-lo, eu não satisfeita tirei sua vida?

Edward passou a mão por uma mecha do meu cabelo que caía do coque em que eu tinha o prendido.

- Deixe o terminar. Não foi sua culpa.

- Saia da minha cabeça - eu pedi novamente, fechando os olhos para poupar a ardência crescente nas minhas íris.

- Eu não estou - Edward murmurou. Eu estava sendo injusta com ele - Você é um livro aberto.

- Continue, Carlisle - pedi.

- Claro - eu não o via, mas tive certeza de que ele e meu marido trocaram um olhar aflito - Edward tem razão ao dizer que não foi sua culpa, Bella. Seu pai foi vítima de um vírus muito raro, eu particularmente só cuidei de casos como o dele duas vezes. Em ambos não tive o que fazer. O vírus corrói a membrana celular das células. Isso é biologia simples, você sabe do que estou falando. Com o tempo, a parede das veias e artérias se tornam tão finas como a dos capilares. Assim, o mínimo aumento da pressão as rompe. Entende, Bella? Não importa se Charlie viu você ou Jacob. Até o barulho de uma sirene poderia ter causado isso. A doença já estava avançada.

- Então a morte de Charlie não poderia ser evitada?

- Acredito que não, querida - ele murmurou. Abri os olhos para os dois vampiros preocupados. - Quer parar por aqui e depois continuamos? Eu temo pelo seu emocional, ele está voltando a oscilar, Bella.

- Não. Eu perdi o controle mais cedo, mas está tudo bem. Vamos, Carlisle. Não me prive de ter conhecimento do que aconteceu.

As mãos de Edward ficaram tensas sob as minhas.

- Tudo bem - Carlisle se ajeitou na cadeira e voltou a me observar - Ao entrar no quarto, levou alguns segundos para que eu pudesse ligar todos os sintomas que Alice e Edward disseram ao que tinha acontecido. Era inevitável, Bella. Charlie teria que ser operado imediatamente, mas Forks infelizmente é muito pequena e não tem estrutura para esse tipo de caso. Então eu fiz o que pude. Sabia que tinha pouco tempo, portanto eu fui direto ao ponto. Disse a ele que havia ao meu alcance uma maneira de salvá-lo, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer o que era, Charlie ergueu a mão para me interromper.

"Ele disse que não queria viver para sempre. Exatamente com essas palavras. Eu fui pego de surpresa, não esperava que ele soubesse. E o meu tempo era curto, o que eu podia fazer para que ele mudasse de ideia? Perguntei se ele tinha certeza do que estava negando, a morte era um remédio sem volta. Mas seu pai é bastante teimoso, Bella. Até o último instante ele estava certo do que queria. Eu lhe perguntei o que ele sabia sobre nós, imaginando que havia algo errado para que ele estivesse negando a própria vida - se é que podemos chamar o que temos de vida. Mas ele não tinha conhecimento de muito, achei justo explicar-lhe. Mesmo assim, não. Acredite em mim, querida, eu fiz tudo o que pude. E para lhe ser sincero, entendo seus motivos para não ficar."

Meus olhos estavam cerrados novamente por causa da ardência. Então isso era o excesso de veneno que Alice comparara as lágrimas?

- Nas palavras de Charlie, ele sempre soube que Edward e Jacob não eram como o garoto dos Newton. E ele era feliz por você não ter deixado essas diferenças impedirem o seu amor. A partir do momento que você provou ter escolhido o seu destino, ele soube que não podia fazer nada, mais cedo ou mais tarde você sofreria a transformação.

- Edward, - eu sussurrei, interrompendo Carlisle.

- Estou aqui, Bella - eu abri os olhos para os negros do meu marido.

- Você sabia? - perguntei com a voz trêmula.

- Não - ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo frustrado - Charlie nunca pensou em nada disso na minha presença.

- Eu não tinha contado isso a Edward ainda – a voz de Carlisle soou distante - Ele está descobrindo com você.

- Então Charlie sabia que eu estou bem?

- Sempre soube - Carlisle deu um leve sorriso.

- Mas isso não faz sentido. Por que ele negou sua proposta, então? - Edward perguntou.

- Pensei que vocês entenderiam muito mais rápido do que eu mesmo – eu e Edward trocamos um olhar curioso - Já conversaram com Emmett sobre a sua transformação?

Hã? Como Emmett veio parar nessa conversa?

- Ah. Tudo faz sentido - Edward murmurou, olhando para o nada. Eu quase pude ouvir sua mente ligando os fatos.

- Eu não ent-

- Bella - Carlisle me interrompeu - O que Emmett costuma dizer sobre o inferno?

Uma espécie de nostalgia se apoderou de mim novamente, mas dessa vez, a cena turva se passou pela minha cabeça.

_- O que me surpreendeu foi que meu anjo não foi embora. Eu não conseguia entender como alguém tão lindo poderia ter permissão de ficar no inferno comigo, mas eu estava agradecido.  
Toda vez que Deus vinha me checar, eu ficava com medo de que ele fosse levá-la embora, mas ele nunca fez isso. Eu comecei a pensar que talvez aqueles pregadores que falavam do Deus misericordioso pudessem estar certos no fim de tudo. E aí a dor foi embora… e eles me explicaram as coisas. Eles ficaram surpresos por ver como eu fiquei pouco perturbado com a coisa de ser vampiro. Mas, se Carlisle e Rosalie, meu anjo, eram vampiros, não podia ser tão ruim._

_Eu balancei a cabeça, concordando completamente, enquanto ele continuou._

_- Eu tive um pouco mais de problemas com as regras… – Ele gargalhou. – Você encheu as mãos comigo no início, não foi? – O empurrão de brincadeira que Emmett deu nos ombros de Edward fez nós dois balançarmos. Edward bufou, sem tirar os olhos da TV. – _Então, você vê, o inferno não é um lugar tão ruim quando você consegue manter um anjo com você_ – ele me assegurou travessamente. – Quando ele finalmente aceitar o inevitável, você vai ficar bem._

_O punho de Edward se moveu tão rapidamente que eu nem vi o que atingiu Emmett, fazendo-o voar por cima das costas do sofá. Os olhos de Edward nem saíram da tela da TV._

_- Edward! – eu repreendi, horrorizada._

_- Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. – Emmett não estava agitado e estava de volta ao seu lugar. Ele olhou por mim para o perfil de Edward. – Você vai ter que transformá-la, alguma hora – ele ameaçou. Edward simplesmente rosnou em resposta, sem olhar para cima._

Não é que Emmett tinha razão?

Hesitei por um instante, ainda meio desorientada com a lembrança.

- Agora eu entendo.

- Entende?

- Sim, é muito claro. Não fazia sentido para o meu pai viver a eternidade sem a mamãe.

- Assim como não faz sentido para nenhum de nós continuarmos a viver sozinhos - Edward completou.

Tentei, mas não consegui conter o soluço que escapou pelo os meus lábios.

- Eu sempre soube que ele a amava. Pensei que as coisas andaram com Sue..

- Bella... – Edward murmurou, sem saber o que realmente me dizer. Seus olhos traziam uma tristeza tão profunda! Pareciam refletir a minha. Meu Deus. Como isso só veio á tona agora?

- Acabe logo com isso, Carlisle. O que aconteceu depois? O que ele disse? – eu pedi, querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

- Não muito, Bella. O tempo era curto - ele baixou o olhar e continuou - Ele disse que apesar de tudo, estava feliz. "Minhas duas garotas estão felizes", ele disse. "Ás vezes nós precisamos aprender a amar aquilo que é bom para nós, e vê-las vivendo as suas escolhas me fez bem."

- Ele já me disse isso. Precisamos aprender a amar aquilo que é bom para nós – eu murmurei as palavras com lentidão, saboreando seus sons e a familiaridade da cena. Logo após um pesadelo. Sim, eu me lembrava disso.

- Quando eu parti.

- É tão óbvio? - perguntei com os olhos cheios das lágrimas que eu nunca derramaria.

- Charlie pode aceitar a sua escolha, mas ele sempre preferiu que você estivesse com Jacob.

- Não vamos falar disto agora - eu passei a mão pelo rosto do meu anjo, e me tornei para Carlisle - Então ele se foi.

- Assim que a ambulância virou a rua.

- Isso é tão - me faltaram palavras.

- Injusto? - Edward perguntou - Acho que sim.

- O que vocês dois precisam entender é que Charlie foi na hora certa.

- Certa?

- Vou injusto, Carlisle – Edward murmurou. Eu concordei com um aceno.

- Crianças, entendam. Ele foi embora em paz.

_Ele foi embora em paz._

_

* * *

_

Heya! Não me matem, xinguem, briguei ou coisas do tipo. Eu senti a falta de vocês e acho que toda essa saudade já o bastante para me deixar com o coração partido. Aliás, não só a saudade, mas todas essas reviews maravilhosas que vocês me escreveram. Sim, vocês maravilhosos, podem se sentir o máximo. ;')

Bom, como explicar o que tem acontecido? Digamos que a minha cabeça anda presa entre os livros da minha escola e as provas. Não tenho tempo para mais nada, nada mesmo. Para vocês terem uma idéia, tenho respondido scraps de uma em uma semana e esse capítulo foi escrito no meu caderno de física durante uma viagem de carro que durou seis horas. Foi produtivo, certo?

Então, quero continuar com essa história, mas sinto que não tenho mais enredo. O certo seria terminá-la depois de tudo, mas cadê a minha vontade de acabar com tudo? É como se essa fic e Avvenire me ligassem ao que resta da "antiga" Mari, digamos assim. Então.. Alguém está disposto a me dar sugestões de como continuar? :]

Eu queria fazer um agradecimento especial **Karen Marie Cullen**, que foi quem conseguiu me tirar do meu estado "sem criatividade" com uma simples mensagem. Obrigada, amor!

JURO não demorar. Só preciso de sugestões e também do OK de vocês para continuar!

Beijos,

Mari xx

Ps: Morro de saudades do e de todos de lá ): acreditem.


End file.
